Got Yourself A Gunn
by Dale
Summary: Every couple's story has to start somewhere.This is Cordelia and Gunn's. Romance and impending Apocalypses included. Takes place in Season 3. C/Gu slight W/Fr. Finished!
1. The Protector and the Protectee

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: What's up all? This is Dale and I'm about to venture onto my first Angel fanfiction and quite frankly I honestly don't know where I'm going with this. I have seasons 2-4 on DVD and I've seen all 5 on t.v. Basically I got fed up with the dearth of Cordelia/Gunn stories anywhere. I think they're awesome and even better together. I wanna see what I can do with it. This is just me kinda of feeling it out but if there's enough people who want me to go somewhere with this, I'll try to make something happen with it. I own none of the Angel characters just this story.

Other stuff: As much as I despise AU's this is set in an alternative Season 3 to get rid of the drama that's in canon. Basically Groo doesn't return, Connor's still born and Angel's trying his damnedest to be a good father, Holtz doesn't return so none of that happens. Fred doesn't get with Gunn obviously. And Wesley is able to warn Angel about the prophecy about Connor with Cordelia by his side. Leading us to a somewhat calm premise for this set of events to unfold.

Chapter 1- The Protector and the Protectee

It all started with a radio alarm.

"Good Morning Los Angeles! It's gonna be another soaker today as that weather system from the Pacific makes it way……"

That was the last thing Charles Gunn heard as he slammed his hand down on the cheap ass radio he managed to score a few years back courtesy of some vamps. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he sighed deeply as he glanced around the room. Although the blinds where closed he could tell that the jackass weatheman who was 95 wrong most of the time was on the money today. Kicking his legs over the side of the bed he glanced at the pictures he had arranged on his nightpost.

He had started keeping one there the night he staked Alonna. Hell, even all this time he couldn't even talk about it. Not that that situation with Gio in Caritas a few weeks ago helped any. As if the thought was directing his next move, his eyes wandered over to the next few pictures. There was a picture of him and the crew. His Crew. Rondell, George, everybody. Then there was his picture with the 'two lackeys' of Angel Investigations as he liked to call them. Cordy and Wes. He had more pictures of them than he had of his own crew. Well, former crew that is. He didn't have picture of Angel for obvious reason with him being a vampire and whatnot and Fred was….. well Fred. She needed some more time. His smile grew as he thought about his life with his 'new crew'.

One word summed up his whole relationship with Angel. Respect. This vamp, despite what he is, souled or not, managed to prove to him that this mission to do what's right crosses many boundaries. He, Charles Gunn, sworn hunter of vampires, and now various demons, had now grown to the point where he would trust one with his life. Talk about a complete 180. Of course, Angel wouldn't be who he is today without his people.

Wesley was just some Brit with books shoved so far up his ass, big words couldn't help but come out of his mouth. Well that was what Gunn's first impression of him was. Now, Wes would be the Best Man if he ever decided to get married hands down. He took a bullet for him. They spent many anight playing board games or shooting pool. He showed Gunn new strategies for combat. Gunn showed him how to shoot a basketball and not look like a "no game-having White Guy". Yep, even with Angel and Fred around, he knew Wes and Cordelia would be friends for life.

A smirked ran across Gunn's face as he focused on Cordelia beaming on the picture. Stick figure Barbie.

His self proclaimed protector she was. Every since that night with Deevak, Gunn's admiration for Cordelia only seemed to grow. She, Wes, and himself had spent many nights in that smelly office with nothing to do but pass the time by talking about each other's past and hopeful future. Not to mention all of the post-vision/demon slaying moviethons at her apartment. What was it about this girl that intrigued him? The only thing that they had in common besides work was a sharp tongue and a short fuse. And of course being single. Of course playing Aunt Cordy to Connor and being Angel support would put a damper on her dating scene. Gunn couldn't help but wonder though, what would Cordy think if he asked her out. Even if it was just to give her a chance to enjoy herself stress free. He could hear her reply in his head.

"You're asking Me Out. On A date? That'd be great Gunn except we work at Angel Investigations and our names were tossed into the Daters Anonymous bin the moment we signed up for the gig." Then she would crack a grin and smirk at him saying.

"You serious? You and me. Going out. I suppose I can give you a shot since I'm your protector and all. We gotta spend a lot of time together right? At that he would beam at her and nod. "But wherever you taking me to eat you're paying, Got it buster?"

The thunderclap awoke him from his Cordelia-oriented fantasy. Placing the picture back down Gunn glanced back at it before smiling. She was still saving his life everyday. They were a team. Maybe they could be more too.

"Me and Cordelia. A couple? Nah that won't happen. But a night out with her doesn't sound bad at all." He told himself as he flicked on the bathroom light and started to get dressed. The idea of treating her out to a night on the town didn't sound bad at all.

Later

"Damn it's coming down out there! What's up ya'll?" Fred was holding Connor on the sofa reading a gigantic Quantum Physics book to him. She looked up and smiled shyly as she greeted Gunn. Wes and Cordelia simply muttered a good morning. Fred of course was the morning person thus she was bit more polite.

"Hey Charles. Where's your Umbrella?" She asked with her Texan accent dripping on every syllable. Wesley simply grinned as he looked up from the dagger he was polishing. Cordelia, who was reading her coveted InStyle magazine simply smiled at Fred before giving Gunn a smirk.

"Gunn's just too stubborn to buy one. I offered him an old one I had in my closet but he wouldn't take it." Taking off his wet jacket and setting it on the stair case Gunn walked over to Cordelia's desk and threw some excess water her way before gathering papers concerning their pending cases. She jumped back and shrieked before getting out her chair and slapping him on the arm.

"I don't take hand-me-downs from wannabe actresses who can't decide on hairsyels. And no way in Hell am I using your purple umbrella Cordy. Do I look like a teletubbie to you." He said not looking up from the paper. Cordelia snorted.

"Speaking as one of the only two females in here I think I speak for the whole population when I say.. you are not cute Gunn. At least the teletubbie-thingy is. Even if it is kinda gay. Right Fred?" She asked grinning. Fred looked at Wesley as if he was going to judge her response before replying hesitantly..

"I think Charles is cute. He's like a big ol sweet bear that you can hug. Or atleast that's what I think. Especially after ya'll kill some nasty demon from one of Cordy's visions cause then you have to shower and…and I think I should shut up now because of the looks of surprise you three are giving me." She finished lamely before blushing. Cordelia's jaw had dropped. Gunn was trying not to burst into tears and Wes was turning red, partly due to embarrassment, part jealousy.

"Alright then, I believe I shall continue my research in the comfort and safety of my office and save myself from the images of Fred's fantasies and Gunn nude." Wesley stated once the initial shocked washed over. With that he gathered his books and headed into his office. Gunn chuckled. Wes was so into Fred it wasn't even funny.

"Thank you Fred. Atleast somebody sees the Fineness that is Gunn. I'm gonna go holla at Angel for a sec." Gunn told her with a smile and a rolling of the eyes to Cordelia before making his way up the stairs. Cordelia unsuccessfully tried to make a comeback and instead bit on her bottom lip as she watched him make her way up the stairs. Her eyes followed him the whole way. Fred looked on but didn't say anything. She already knew Cordy was starting to see Gunn in a whole new light. And she was falling hard. She had been for some time now. Pulling Connor close she started back into her book but not before hearing Cordelia mutter under her breath.

"Oh I know you are buddy." Fred grinned even harder.

Upstairs-Angel's Room

Knock Knock

"Yo Angel, you up yet?" Gunn shouted. One time was enough because soon Angel was at his door and giving Gunn his pattened brooding face.

"Do you ever stop brooding cause I didn't know you could brood while sleeping?" Angel's mouth twitched a bit before he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Shut up Gunn." At that, the demon hunter laughed.

"Yeah Yeah, anyway just wanted to ask you something?" Angel lifted his eyebrow and encouraged him to go on. Gunn sighed deeply. Why was asking Angel this like asking an overprotective father if you could marry his daughter.

"You and Cordy don't have a thing going on do you?"

'What the hell?' was all Angel could muster in his head. Gunn shook his head trying to explain himself.

"I'm just saying, you guys have like this bond or something. It's different than the one she has with Wes or me. It's like you two are…."

"Meant to be." Angel finished for him. Gunn nodded. Angel put a hand on his shoulder trying to give Gunn hope.

"We are. She's my seer. She's my best friend. And she's also my link to humanity. She's made me who I am now. I wouldn't be here without her. But one thing she's not is mine. Never has been, never will be. But I am worried about her. She's too good a woman not to be enjoying her life." He paused a bit before squinting his eyes. "Are you trying to date her?" Angel asked defensively. Gunn moved up to him. He wasn't one to be intimidated.

"And what if I am?" At that Angel did smile. "I say go for it. With all that's happening with Connor and Wolfram and Hart constantly on our asses, Cordy needs some normalcy. But remember she's still vulnerable. She may not be ready a relationship yet. But I'd rather she be with someone I can trust than some stranger." Gunn nodded in understanding.

"Yeah dog, you can count on me." Angel nodded.

"Good, get out of here and let me get dressed. I gotta keep up my reputation as a 24-7 brooding vamp."

Walking back down the hallway towards the stairs Gunn felt the muscles in his stomach tighten as he thought about what he was going to do. This was wasn't just any old girl out the hood or some chick from Pasadena. This was Cordelia Chase. Cordy, Angel's Seer, Wes' surrogate sister, and his protector. He could do this. Cordelia was his friend. They could have a friendly night out. They had many before but this would be the first time without Wesley. Hell, she was his friend too. They could do friend things and not have strong feelings attached. Yeah he was attracted to her but what guy with balls wasn't. Taking in a deep breath he made his way down stairs planning his strategy in his head.

"I can do this. This is just me and Cordy spending time together. Alone. A date that's it. It's not 'That' serious."

Like Hell it wasn't.

Author's note: My God, this was hard. I've never written these characters before so I'm feeling them out. For the most part I think I did okay. I hope to see what responses I get from this. Hopefully you guys will give me some feedback. Reviews inspire me to write more. Eventually I'll figure out where this is going but this chapter was pretty much a trial run. Read and Review. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	2. Initiation

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Well, I guess I wasn't wrong when I said this wasn't a very popular pairing lol. Anyway, I always finish what I start so that's what I'll do. To all who did read and enjoyed it but decided not to review thanks for checking it out and hopefully I hear from you all this time around. Anything and Everything related to 'Angel' and 'Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance' is not mine in any way.

Chapter 2: Initiation

"All right. You throw that green shit at me again and we're gonna have a problem."

Of course Gunn's threat wasn't even given a second thought. He staggered backwards as he was bombarded with the same green sluge. With a kick to his head Sub-Zero hit the ground with a thud and the ominous voice made its presence known.

"Reptile Wins." Was the response from the Playstation that had somehow found its way into the Hyperion and was situated behind the lobby desk. Gunn scoffed in disgust as he pressed continue to resume the game. Angel was off being Daddy Dearest to Connor. Wes and Fred were researching his translations of the prophecy concerning Connor and his existence. They were making some headway in that area though. Cordelia, who was at her desk, rearranging files on Wolfram and Hart's most recent events tossed a look of at him.

"Gunn, you've died like 6 times already. I'm pretty sure if you can't beat him no one can. Hacking up demons whether they be the squishy kind or the electronic kind is what you do best." Gunn grinned at Cordy who gave him one back in return.

"With that being said, turn off the damn thing." At that Gunn let the amused chuckle escaped from him. That was Cordy for you. Tact was not her strong suit. And according to Angel and English it never was. Bearing that in mind he had figured out the perfect way to go about this Cordy situation. One that he was sure she would not to turn down.

"Yeah okay. On one condition though. You gotta play one match against me." Cordelia stared at him for a moment before firing back with a question of her own.

"Is this a challenge?" At Gunn's nod she leaned in seductively closer to him causing Gunn to regain his falling composure at her sudden breach of personal space. Knowing that this sudden noticing of her up close as well as her very lovely and now very exposed cleavage would make him stumble over his words he simply tried to nod as confident as possible. But goddamn she smelled good.

"What's the wager?" She asked as she moved back a bit. She had noticed Gunn's tensing up and smirked to herself. She still had it. And it had been so long since she had roused up a guy. Which was probably because she hadn't been on the dating scene in the last 2 years or so. Dinner conversation about demons and headsplitting visions not too mention your best friend is a vampire. Not so much. And the whole demon pregnancy thing didn't help either. Besides Gunn wasn't just any old guy. He was Gunn. And right now he was beaming at her.

"Hmm…. How about a date? No Angel or Wes. Just protector and protectee chilling out living it up a little. Nothing work related. You dig?" Cordy looked at him incredulously. Well she figured Gunn was interested in her enough but she didn't think he would act on it. The same went for her. Since they had come back from Pylea. She was missing Groo and Wesley had tried to cheer her up one night. He told her about his and Angel's resolve to find her and Gunn's change of heart about going. He had left his own gang to come find her very well knowing he might not come back. Cordy had never heard of anyone doing something so selfless for her like that before. She started to see him differently then. As the days passed she started to noticed little things about him. Like the way he would make a quip about something, usually at Angel or Wesley's expense and make sure she got in on it. Of course it was small and insignificant but something was obviously there. Maybe there was some hope for them after all in this place.

"I dig." Cordelia's reply caused Gunn to burst out into laughter. She in turn narrowed her eyes at and hit him on the shoulder before she thought about and blushed herself.

"I sounded so white saying that didn't I?" Gunn could only laugh harder before placing a hand on her shoulder comfortably.

"You keep hanging with me you'll be the most streetsmart SoCal chick around. You do own a Lakers jersey don't you?" He asked in all serious which made Cordelia shake her head at him.

"Gunn I wouldn't know a basketball from a tennis racket." Gunn made a tsk tsk sound.

"That's not gonna fly with me. It's official. We're taking you to a Lakers game. But let's get this party started shall we?" At that Gunn handed her the second player controller and they engaged in the match.

"Is it just me or is every chick on here well endowed in the chest area?" Cordelia asked aloud as she contemplated who to pick on the character select screen. Gunn rolled his eyes at her and smirked.

"You're not exactly lacking in that department either Cordy." He told her simply.

"So you have been staring at them? I knew it!" Cordelia shrieked as she pointed a finger at him. Gunn waved her off with indifference as he picked Sub-Zero yet again.

"Yeah so. Who hasn't?" At that Cordelia hit him again this time a little bit harder causing him to look at her annoyed.

"Hey what gives? I am a guy. You are a girl. A very attractive one at that. So can we save the pointless hitting for the competition at hand?"

"I'm so going to kick your ass."

Moments later Lei Mei and Sub-Zero were duking it out on the screen. More like Sub-Zero was handing Lei Mei her ass.

"Gunn! Why didn't you tell me you could impale them? You cheated!" Cordelia yelled exasperatedly. Gunn just smiled harder.

"I did tell you. You just got impaled first. Doesn't matter. I'm about to win." Seconds later, Sub-Zero had performed his fatality and Lei Mei was bloody mess on the pixel screen. Cordelia scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ew." Was the simple yet effective reply from her. Gunn sat back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head in contentment over his win. Cordelia knew what he was going to say next.

"What time you want me to come get you?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

At that moment Angel along with Wesley were making their way over to the two of them. Wesley began to straighten up his tie. A habit he had formed before making any sort of announcement concerning the group.

"All right Gunn. Angel and I are going out to meet with a few sources. In the mean time we've received word about a vamp infestation over in Reagan Park. I would like you to go do some reconnaissance so we can prepare accordingly for extermination. Are you staying here Cordelia?" Wesley asked he placed the dagger Angel had brought back for him inside his pocket. Glancing over at Gunn who was gearing up as well, Cordelia shook her head.

"Nah, I'm a go back up Gunn. Lorne said he was coming by to sit with Fred anyway." Wesley acknowledged her and motioned for Angel to follow him. As he made his way he turned around he looked at Cordelia and Gunn with confusion.

"You got CORDELIA to play Mortal Kombat?" He asked with shock pouring from him. Gunn just chuckled.

"Yeah." Angel looked saddened as he began to follow Wesley to the basement. Cordelia was amused at his childish ways sometimes. She noticed Gunn was just as blown as she was.

"I can't even get her to play Uno."

Inside Gunn's Truck

"You know Gunn, save for the lack of seat cushions this is a very comfortable truck." Cordelia noted sarcastically as she rubbed against the exposed metal of the seat. Gunn put his hand up.

"Hey, hey, hey, you can talk bad about me all you want but not about my truck!"

"Wow. Men really do place their cars above women."

"No. But this truck is my baby. And why did I agree to let you come with me again?" Cordelia tried her hardest not to start beaming at how cute he looked pouting in that driver's seat but the mirth couldn't be contained.

"Well, you did kick my ass in that game. Dating plans are in order Charles." She said making sure the draw out the Charles in an accent similar to Fred's. The mention of his first name by anyone other than Fred or his sister was sacred almost to him cause it was used so little. He wasn't ticked off about it, it's just Cordelia never called him by his first name unless it was really serious. And apparently this was serious.

"Okay, you're right. But how about we just pick a time and we'll decide from there. You might have a …." Gunn started before Cordelia suddenly cut him off.

"Uh Uh Uh. Don't say it. Things have been vision free for a while and I plan on atleast enjoying one night out with out them. Don't jinx it. And to answer your question 9:00 is fine cause most likely, Wes and Angel are going to come back bruised and/or bleeding and need some patching up. And knowing our luck we're going to leave here rather dusty so we'll need some time to clean up won't we?" Gunn gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"Damn girl, you thinking ahead. I'll give you that. We're going to check this place out, possibly mix it up alittle, and then we're going to get some well earned down time. But you will respect my truck won't you? NO BAD TALKING." Cordelia just grinned as she nodded and told him quietly.

"No bad talking."

Gunn didn't saying anything but he did noticed Cordelia attempting to hide her blush as she looked back out the passenger window. Was she actually that excited about this date? Like giddy? Whoa. He kept concentration on the road ahead of him. Thoughts were running through his head. He remembered what Angel had told him earlier that day about trusting him with her. Hell, there was a good chance there wouldn't be a relationship between the two of them at all. Or if it would even work considering their lives. But if Gunn knew anything he knew that this dating thing would be worth a try just because it was Cordy.

Author's Note: Okay that's that. Like I stated earlier not really sure where I'm going with this one. Just writing until I come to a stopping point I guess. I'm enjoying it nonetheless. To be honest I'm expecting very little to no feedback for this one just cause I know how unconventional the pairing really is among most fans. But it would be nice to be proven wrong every once in a while. No biggie though. Anyway I appreciate anyone and everyone who decided to check it out and who intends to follow. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	3. Sparks

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: It's been forever since I've even considered writing anything but I was rereading this the other day and realized that I want to finish this story so that's what I'll do. I do not own anything remotely related to 'Angel' or its characters.

Chapter 3- Sparks

6:47 PM-Hyperion Hotel

"Okay, big guy all done."

Angel give Cordelia a grateful smile as he went to join Wesley, Fred. and Gunn on the other chairs across from the front desk. Of course, he was just the last one she had to patch up. Angel and Wes had run into some trouble as well as Gunn and herself. Both parties came back in one piece with the male variety requiring the usual patch up from Nurse Cordy herself. Fred of course just watched. Now Angel Investigations was quietly contemplating their next move. Cordelia decided this was a perfect time to lighten up the mood. Or atleast see some hilarious reactions.

"Me and Gunn are going on a date." Cue the proverbial record scratch. Angel and Wesley looked up in surprise, Fred looked between Cordy and Gunn bewildered, and Gunn just looked up around and smirked. Cordelia was laughing hysterical to herself.

"What?" She asked trying to contain her laughter. Angel spoke up first.

"Are you two sure that's such a good idea?" He knew that Gunn and Cordelia, as good as friends as they were they had the tendency to get into arguements that seemed to go on for hours until Gunn said something hurtful or Cordy slapped him somehow.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

Gunn laughed to himself as he looked on. It was rather hard for him to believe that he was going out on a date with Cordelia as well. All the flirting and playful banter that went on between them had to be building up to something. He just hoped that he wasn't being naïve. Cordy was a drama queen, plain and simple. And thinking back on it, in no way resembled the stick figure Barbie he used to call her.

"I had no idea the two of you were interested in each other like that." Wesley answered as a reply to Cordy's question. With that he tossed a look at Gunn.

"Well, the way I see it. It was bound to happen sometime." Gunn answered as he stood up to sit next to her. Cordelia rolled her eyes but inside she was beaming. She really was looking forward to getting to know the softer, less "hit first, ask questions later" side of Gunn.

"How do you know that Charles?", Fred asked in her usual innocent but still completely clueless way. Gunn smiled before he drapped his arm around Cordelia's shoulder, which caused Angel to raise an eyebrow. Instead of getting annoyed and brushing it off, she let it drape there and smiled at him. He was happy for them, he really was. It was just surprising. And a little weird. Gunn and Cordy were close, that much he did know, but they were also very stubborn and non touching people. Yet here they were. 'Hope it isn't anything mystical' he thought to himself with a laugh.

"See Fred, before you got here our Fair Cordelia was a rising celebrity. She spent her days as an actress and her nights as a fighter for all that is good. Her love life was awry because. The only men that were able to deal with the demanding life she led consisted of Captain Gel, Sir English, and me, Charles Gunn, Vampire Hunter extraordinaire." Cordelia scoffed and slapped him on the arm. Angel shook his head as he fought the grin that was pinching his face.

"You are so full of shit."' He managed to get out before Wesley cut him off with a laugh of his own.

"Sir English, my God Gunn this is ridiculous even for you." Gunn cut him off with an irritated look before turning back to Fred.

"Shut up English. Anyway, a few months later, I started helping Angel out. Wes and Cordy couldn't solve a case to save their lives. That is until he fired us."

"He fired ya'll." Fred looked at Angel wondering why he would get rid of people like these. Angel looked around at the group guilty before shrugging.

"My bad?" At that Cordelia rose a brow. Angel trying to use slang was the equivalent of dressing like Xander Harris. It was just a no-no.

"Anyway," Gunn spoke up again to get Fred's attention, "After all that, here we are. Fighting the good fight. Personally, I think our lives should be a comic or a t.v show or something." At that Angel got a contemplative look in his eye and Cordelia just snorted.

"Pfft, you are such a dork. Well, I'm going home to get ready. See you guys later. Gunn I expect you to be there on time. And preferably without smelling like sawdust and demon goo."

"Will do my Fair Cordelia." He answered before giving her the smile that made her heart flutter. It made her feel like she was the only person in the room. Anytime Gunn smiled, it was special. Stoic, mean guy may be his outward persona but there was a lot about Gunn she was figuring out. And a lot more she wanted to know. And damn it she was going to. Flashing him one more quick smile and waving to everyone else she was out the door.

Later, at Wes's Apartment

"I'm really doing this?" Gunn asked himself as he over looked him the mirror. After Cordy left, Angel went upstairs, abruptly ending any potential conversation. Wes said he was going to bring Fred home with him to help him research and to get her out of the hotel. Since he had some time to kill, Gunn decided he would go home, get a shower, get dressed, and hang out with Fred and Wes. And here he was staring at himself in Wes' bathroom mirror with his thoughts running rampant.

"It's just a date Charles. Why are you so nervous?" Fred asked as she poked her head inside the door to check on him. Wesley appeared by her side seconds later which made Fred move a bit closer to him. Ever since Caritas she had become more and more attached to Wes. He gave her a sense of protection. And Wesley was protective of her.

"It's not just a date Fred. Gunn is going on a date with Cordelia. It may not end well." Wes answered as he thought back to his and Cordelia's tryst in Sunnydale. "Gunn's afraid that this might change their friendship in a negative way." Suddenly Gunn snapped out of his dazed and started freaking out back to Fred.

"Yeah, then everything will be awkward and uncomfortable and she'll be be all curt and phony. Then she'll look at me different. I like Barbie, a lot. I like how real she is to me. She doesn't take shit from anybody. I don't want to ruin that." Fred looked up at him with mouse like eyes and offered him a small smile.

"She already looks at you differently." Gunn's mouth dropped a little. Wes added in his two cents.

"Yes Gunn, Cordelia does seem to be very comfortable with you. I've noticed that as of late too. And she hasn't threatened you or your truck in some time. I'd say that she's "feeling you". Gunn let out a sigh of relief and laughed. Trying to fight the giddy feeling that was creeping up in his stomach he looked over to his two friends.

"Thanks Wes. See you're using my phrases. About time you get some cool points."

"Oh piss off." He spat mockingly as he went back into the living room Gunn laughed while Fred turned to smile at him. Overlooking the tall, black man in front of her, she felt a sense of protection over him. Of course he didn't need any from her. That much was obvious, but she liked Charles a lot. She didn't see the reason to call him by his preferred last name. 'Charles' sounded more friendly to her. And he was her friend. She would make sure that she was there for him. But she didn't need to look over him. Cordelia was there for that.

"Good luck on your date tonight Charles. Have a good time." He smiled and gave her a thankful nod before yelling "later" to Wes and going out the door.

Cordelia's Apartment – 8:58pm

" How do I look Dennis?"

At that moment, her letter pad lifted off of her desk floated over to her. She read the message and giggled.

"HOT. Well, thank you, you're a ghost of many words. But I must say, I do look pretty damn hot."

Admiring herself in the mirror Cordelia had to give herself credit. Even though she was dressed casually in a blue shirt and jeans, she was still so very vain when it came to fashion sense. She could still dress like she had money, even if she didn't anymore. Throw in her giddy excitement about going on her first real date in about 2 years she was ecstatic. Gunn would love it.

And here she goes again. Thinking about Gunn. It was still a shock to her that this was really happening. She knew that she had liked Gunn for a long time, even before were both straightforward, flirted all the time, and unlike Angel and Wes, had some good dance moves. Thus, making him prime meat for a social life. But after getting over Groo and realizing how much she enjoyed being around him, it was pretty clear that something was going to happen between them eventually. She just didn't expect it to happen over a game of Mortal Kombat. The know at her door shook her from her thoughts. Walking to the door, she opened it to find perhaps the sweetest yet funniest thing she had ever seen in her life.

Gunn standing at her door with flowers in one hand and a wooden stake in the other.

Noticing her smile at him holding the stake in his hand, he grinned back and put the stake in his pocket.

"Sorry, ran into some vamps on the way to my truck. Did I make it on time?" He asked trying to catch his composure. She could tell he'd been running trying to get there by 9:00. Cordelia nodded and smiled.

"Yep. Sure did. Are those for me or you?" She asked directing her eyes to the flower bouquet. After registering her quip, he laughed a little. "Yeah, they're for you." Taking a good look at her, he had to say he liked what he saw. Hair Done. Check. Nice shirt with cleavage showing . Check. Tight ass pants. Check. Patented Cordelia Chase smile. Check. This was definitely a full fledge date.

"Barbie. You look gorgeous. You're making me look bad." He joked as he admired her. She had him stunned. But being stunning was the normal for Cordelia.

"Thank you, and no Gunn you look pretty damn gorgeous yourself. You're even wearing a polo shirt. And I know for a fact you don't "do" polo shirts."

"Damn right." He said with affirmation. "But, I'm going on a date with a celebrity. I have to look the part right?" She blushed crimson at that which made Gunn beam inside even more. Holding out his hand to take hers, she gladly accepted.

"Bye Dennis. Be back soon." At that the resident ghost flicked the lights and closed the door. Gunn smirked.

"That still freaks me out. Anyway, there's a whole of shit to do and the night is young." Cordelia turned and looked at him curiously.

"What type of "shit" do you have planned?" Gunn just smiled as he helped her into his truck. Truth was, he didn't have a damn clue what the plan for the night was. He was just happy he was where he was right now. Apparently Cordy was just as happy as he was. Thinking about what Wes and Fred had told him earlier that night about Cordelia seeing him differently, the thought made Gunn feel better. Cordelia was definitely interested in him as much as he was her. Now the question wasn't what would happen if they didn't hit it off. What would happen if they did?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he retorted as he cranked up his truck. As if to start things off on the right foot she reached over and slapped him on the arm.

"Smartass."

Author's Note: I've finally updated something after 2 years. It took me getting sick to do it but I did and I must say I did miss it. I plan on this to be on-going for a while because like every real relationship, I have to get the problems too. Don't expect the enamoration phase last too long lol. This is about Cordelia and Gunn. To those who are still reading or just tuning in, I will finish what I start. Please leave me a review. Feedback motivates. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	4. Contact

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Here I am again with another update. Again I do not any of these characters; I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement. For those who are still reading, thanks a lot. Even if the reviews don't show it, I know atleast someone's interested. That helps motivate me to continue. Oh yeah, Gunn's past is somewhat based on the comics, but I tweaked it a bit.

Chapter 4: Contact

"You sure you wanna eat here again? Remember the last time we came here with Angel and Wes you blew chunks all over the floor."

Cordelia's eyes narrowed into slits as she stepped out of Gunn's truck and looked at him.

"Of course I remember Gunn. I messed up a very expensive dress that night and had to hear Angel chastise me about the bill the whole ride home while you and Wes joked about it."

Gunn stared at his date for a second before grinning widely which caused Cordelia's temporary fit of bitchiness to slowly ease off. Even though the three most important men in life could be complete assholes she loved every one of them. But why in the world did she have to take an interest in the one standing next to her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But we did stay at your place and made sure you felt better. I even made you breakfast the next morning." At that Cordelia took his hand and smiled a bit before slightly pulling him along towards the restaurant.

"Oh Yeah" she thought to herself, "That's why I like him."

Once they enter the restaurant, Gunn and Cordelia immediately started to receive looks from the other patrons. Of course the two of them weren't dressed in fine dining attire and Gunn looked very big and intimidating compared to everyone else. Even the hostess seemed to hesitate before greeting the two and seating them. Once they were seated Gunn automatically looked over to Cordy.

"You see that? People looking at us like this is 1955. Ain't that some bullshit."

Cordelia could see the very familiar anger that was starting to swell up in him. This was supposed to be her date and she wasn't about to let a bunch of old, uptight geezers ruin it.

"Yeah, that is some bullshit. But I can't understand how people can be afraid of you when you're basically a big ass teddy bear." Gunn in turned looked at her making Cordelia burst in a fit of laughter.

"I don't know how you came to that out of this world conclusion but I know I ain't no teddy bear."

"Of course not, you're a musclely man." She corrected playful. Placing her hand on his, Gunn returned the gesture with a gentle squeeze to show his appreciation. Whatever this was he definitely did not expect it. Forgetting the pricks he was surrounded by he focused all of attention on the woman in front of him. This was definitely more than just two friends having a night out. Holding hands, blushing, giggles, calling him a teddy bear. Oh Shit. This was bad. Very bad.

"What are you going to order?" Cordelia asked as she handed him a menu. Looking over at Gunn, she could tell that he was trying his damnedest to keep his composure as he looked over the menu, but something seemed off about him. She may not have known him for years but she knew him well enough to know when he was bullshitting.

"What is it Gunn?"

As soon as he opened his mouth, presumably to lie and say he was fine, she gave him a stern look and warned him.

"Don't lie to me."

"What are we doing Cordy?" He asked simply.

"We're having dinner."

"We're on a date."

"Well duh? You asked me out, remember?"

" Yeah I know. Thing is, I like you Cordelia. I don't want this to change things. We got enough problems as is. I don't want things to be weird between us. You saw what happened between Wes and Virginia. Not to mention you and….." At that Cordelia cut him off. This was not going to turn into a conversation about an unattainable fantasy in Pylea. This was about her and Gunn. She grabbed his hand once more and looked at him levelly.

"Look, Groo's in Pylea, I'm here. And even though being a princess with a prince willing to do anything for me sounds like a great life, it wasn't real. Wes told me about how the three of you were willing to sacrifice everything to rescue me. That means a lot Gunn. To me it does. And if I had to choose where I was going to be at this exact moment, I would choose this. Being in a restaurant with a bunch of geezers on a date with you. Hell, you don't think I'm scared too." Gunn nodded as soon as she was done.

"Yeah I get that. But why me? Especially after what happened at Caritas. I almost got you all killed."

"Gunn, shut up. I really like you okay. And damn it, you're fucking it up with all of this worrying and serious talk. We're going to be okay. You're not going to lose us. And you damn sure not going to lose me." Smiling a bit back at her, Gunn finished looking over the menu before flagging down a waiter. But not before shooting Cordelia a shit-faced grin which made her roll her eyes.

"So you really like me huh?"

"I am so done with you."

After taking their orders, Gunn and Cordelia felt a little more at ease with each other since their conversation. Gunn couldn't figure out for the life of him what made him so nervous but it didn't matter anymore. Now he knew Cordy was just as scared as he was about this whole thing blowing up in their faces. Better yet, he knew exactly how she felt about him. And it wasn't platonic either. Who would have thought?

While eating the two spent dinner catching up on each other's lives B.A, before Angel.

"So you were the biggest bitch in Sunnydale. That's a shocker." Gunn muttered in between bites of pasta. The way he would wolf entire fork-fulls of food reminded her of a little kid eating spaghetti at the table. He looked too damn cute for his own good.

'I am so done' she thought to herself.

"Yep, I was a rich bitch." She told him affirmatively making Gunn almost spit out his food as he started laughing which in turn made her start laughing too. Gunn straighten up himself and continued talking

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I wasn't always a street guy. Before my grandma died, me and Alonna had a pretty decent life. My parents died in a shooting when Alonna was two so we lived with her."

"Oh, I'm sorry Gunn."

"Nah, it's cool. Anyway, my Grandma actually fought vamps for most of her life. That's how I learned how to fight. Eventually she died when I was 13 and the Social Services came looking for me and Alonna. We went into hiding and met up with some other homeless kids. One of them was Rondell. Just so happened to be a vamp nest near us. I showed Rondell and the rest of the group how to fight. We killed the nest, set up shop. You know the rest."

"I'm sorry what happened between you two. I know you guys came to a truce but you every thought about fixing things with him. Gunn already knew she was talking about Rondell.

"Yeah, don't know if Angel or Wes would be on board with that though. I don't want to have to choose again." Cordelia nodded.

"True, but you know, they might be good business partners if pushed in the right direction."

"Cordy, Cordy, Cordy." Gunn tisked as he shook his head. It was good idea.

"I'm just saying. Anyway you finished. I'm stuffed"

"Yeah I'm good. Hey Cordy, you ever been skating?"

The look of complete shock and confusion told him all he needed to know.

At the Skating Rink

"What's good my guy?" The bouncer Cordelia assumed was Paul according to the nametag asked as he slapped hands with Gunn.

"Chillin. Who's d-jayin tonight?"

"Renzo. It's definitely goin down in there. Who's the white girl?" Paul asked as he looked Cordelia over which made her narrow her eyes back at him. Gunn did the same and made Paul look at him square in the eye.

"The white girl is my girl. And her name is Cordelia. Got it?" Paul just nodded and let the two in. Cordelia whispered a thank you to him as she stuck close to him. Gunn just nodded and whisked it off. After the night out with Gunn trying to find Deevak, she found out she could not blend in for shit.

Once they got inside she took in the sight of a huge skating rink, completely dark with the exception of the flashing lights and it was full of people and loud music. She hadn't been to a place like this in ages. Compared to this place, the Bronze was like Chuck E. Cheese. She was shaken out of her thoughts as Gunn pulled her over to get her skates.

"Gunn, I've never skated in my life. I can't go out there." Gunn just smiled as he helped her up.

"Just chill out. All you gotta do is hold my hand while I teach you the basics.

See, just push your feet like this." Cordelia looked at him intensely.

"If I fall, I am so beating your ass."

After starting slow onto the floor, Cordelia stuck close to Gunn as the two of them started to blend in with the rest of the crowd on the floor. Letting go of one her hands he let her began to skate on her own. She looked so damn new at it but still managed to look graceful at it.

"Just move with me and the music. Like this." Gunn told her as he took both her hands and started to skate backwards in front of her.

"Everyone laughing at us." Cordelia noticed as she held on closer to him.

"It's pretty obvious you're new at this Cordy. Fuck them. You're doing good. You got rhythm."

"Yeah buddy. White girl got rhythm." Cordelia laughed as she began to get more comfortable.

After a few more fast paced songs and few slow songs, Cordelia had had enough and was definitely tired. Gunn noticed this and helped her move off of the floor and return her skates.

"Hey, Gunn!"

Turning around, Gunn was face to face with his friend and old gang mate Lorenzo.

"Eh man long time no see. I saw you and your girl out there. What's going on?"

"Nothing much man. You seen Rondell and the crew?"

"Yeah, I heard you guys had a fallin out. But they missin you dog. For real. Anyway, introduce me to your girl."

""Renzo, this is Cordelia. Cordelia, Lorenzo. He used to be with us back in the day before his DJ gig took off."

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too. I gotta get back up there but take care of my boy. I hope to see more of you."

Later in front of Cordelia's Apartment

On the way back Cordelia and Gunn rode in silence mostly due to exhaustion. Now standing on her front porch he was pondering what would happen next.

"Well, saying that I enjoyed myself tonight would be an understatement. I had a blast with you." Cordelia started making Gunn smile back.

"Yeah no shit. I'm definitely looking forward to doing it again." At that Cordelia gave him a curious look.

"Did you mean what you said earlier when you said I was your girl?" She asked simply.

Thinking about it, Gunn realized that he could definitely see himself in a relationship with Cordelia. Girl had layers and he had plenty of more to peel back. And better yet, their friendship wouldn't be compromised. It was definitely worth a try.

"Yeah, I did. You okay with that?" He asked as he gave her a winning smile. She smiled back as she leaned forward to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, I definitely am. But let's take it a little slow. This is a work in progress."

"Okay, I can deal with that. Goodnight Cordelia. See you at the office tomorrow."

"Goodnight Gunn."

After the door closed, Gunn walked back to truck and got inside. Turning the key to crank the car he couldn't stop the widespread grin across his face. Catching a glance of Cordy watching him through the window before turning off her light only made it wider.

Author's Note: Finally, we have our favorite duo, semi-together. Of course, it's not completely official. Like all relationships starting out there's a few kinks to work out. Can't wait until I figure out what they are lol. Again, thanks for checking the story out. Let me know how you're liking it so far. It helps. Anyway until next time. Hell Yeah!


	5. Something New

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't have much to say. Just remember I don't own anything related to Angel or its characters. So there. Enjoy.

Chapter 5- Something New

Stepping out of his truck, Gunn took a look around the street surrounding the Hyperion. Ever since last night, everything around him seemed to look a little bit brighter. For once, he had a peaceful night's sleep without that thing posing as his dead sister haunting him. It seemed like forever since there was a morning when he was so glad to be alive rather than taking each day it how it came. After Alonna there really wasn't much to live for in his eyes. Who knew it would take trusting a vampire named with a girly name and some serious guilt issues to lead him to this point? Without him, he wouldn't have even met Wesley and Cordelia.

Just thinking about Cordelia after last night almost made him feel lightheaded. Gunn knew exactly what this was. He was truly crushing on his self-proclaimed protector. And if he knew one thing by the way she was holding on to him last night and the way she smiled at him, she was seriously crushing on him too. The thought alone was enough to make him walk up the stairs and open the door a little bit faster than normal. As if he was being pulled, he looked over to Cordelia's desk to see if she was there only to be greeted by the sight of Angel feeding Connor in vamp face. Not exactly quite the sight he was looking for early this morning.

"What up Angel? And Angel Jr." Gunn greeted as he taunted Connor and walked by. Angel scrunched his nose at Gunn's nickname before turning his face back to normal, mostly for Gunn's benefit.

"Just Connor ,Gunn. Connor. How did you date with Cordelia go?" He asked as he sat Connor on his leg and looked up at Gunn. A cheesy grin spread across Gunn's face.

"Actual it went way better than I had expected. You know how high maintenance she is. The chemistry last night was amazing. I'm definitely feeling her."

"So are you two dating or something?" Angel asked earnestly. He was clueless to how in the hell this had developed, especially with the mountain of personal issues he had revolving around himself at the moment, but when he looked back on it, it was becoming clearer to him. The two of them had always had a close and playful relationship. Cordelia may have had an unbreakable bond with him, but the bond she had with forged with Gunn and Wes was just as strong. It wasn't so much of a surprise that she developed an interest in Gunn romantically, the two of them always being on a more flirtatious level, than herself and Wesley. He was happy for them.

"I don't know man. She said she wanted to take it slow. It wouldn't suck if we did. But there's definitely a something. Speaking of our Fair Cordelia, is she here yet?" Angel hid a smile as he looked at the excitement in the younger man's eyes.

"No, not yet. You want to go check in with Wes? He was asking about you earlier." Angel asked as he started towards the stairway and back up the stairs.

"Yeah, I think I will. Later."

Walking back to Wesley's office he noticed his best friend in research mode and Fred right next to him just as engaged as he was. Looking up she started beaming making Gunn smile. She was definitely readjusting to everything better since Wesley began spending more time with her.

"Good Morning Gunn. How was your evening with Cordelia? Wesley asked as he sat his book down and smiled.

"Good. Real good. We went to dinner, did some major talking then I took her to the skating rink. Girl's got some moves. Can't skate to save her life though." Gunn finished with a chuckle.

"I'm happy for ya'll Charles. It's been so "dramatic" lately. I'm glad you and Cordelia had a good time." Fred chimed in her smile still as cheesy and bright as ever.

"Thanks Fred." Wes I'm telling you, I'm not sure exactly where this is gonna go but it feels good." Walking over to Wesley, Gunn initiated their secret handshake. Wesley could only muster a grin as he acknowledged his friend. This was definitely something he didn't see coming. However, if there was anyone who was remotely capable of dealing with Cordelia it was Gunn.

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. I only hope your budding relationship fares better than the tryst between Virginia and I. On another note, Fred and I may have found something concerning Connor. Fred, where is the Creserium scroll from Wolfram and Hart?" Looking under the heavy book in front of her, she pulled out the scroll in question and passed it to Wesley.

"Thank you." He told her not noticing the blush that was creeping on her face. Gunn did. Cute little Fred seemed to have a little crush herself.

'Better watch that one' He thought silently.

Rolling it out, he motioned Gunn closer to him in order to translate in front of him word for word. Pulling out his magnifying class he began to scroll over and read aloud.

"Ah yes, it says here, that_… The blood of the Miracle child to anoint the sacrifice shall give the Beast eternal reign over all dominions_. From what I can gather, Connor's blood is a vital piece of this ritual to raise some kind of entity.

"I'm thinking something big and bad." Gunn added as he allowed his head to process the thought.

"Yeah, only we're not sure if Connor is even the miracle child or when this is going to happen. That's why we're trying to research a little further before we tell Angel." Fred supplied helpful. Wesley just sighed as if he was holding his breath. This had been putting a toll on him personally. He had misread things before.

"I just want to be sure this time Gunn. I don't want Angel doing something without thinking that he may regret later. I promise to tell him soon. Just give us your word you won't mention anything about it yet to him?"

"I hear you English. Do what you have to do. I know Angel, me and him are a lot like actually now that I think about."

"Ya'll both like to hit things very hard?" Fred queried innocently making Wesley stifle a chuckle and Gunn roll his eyes. He knew Fred meant well but damn.

"No Fred. I mean, he's very dedicated to those he cares about. He'll do what he has to, damn the consequences."

"Well put Gunn." Wes said before finally letting out a good laugh. Gunn gave the two big nerds he called his friends on last smile before mentioning something about cleaning weapons and shutting the door behind him.

Walking back into the lobby he noticed Cordelia unpacking her bag at her desk but apparently she didn't notice him. He gave the counter a little kick to get her attention.

"Morning Barbie." He told her with a smile walking over to her. The look of surprise on her face instantly smoothed over into a bright smile.

"Morning cueball." She replied sweetly making Gunn give a look of disdain before taking the banana she had brought with her and peeling it before taking a bite.

"Did I say you could have some of that?" She told him as she snatched the banana back from him.

"Nope. I took the liberty of saving you the time to ask." He replied with a smartass tone making her narrow her eyes at him before giving him a genuine smile again.

"Last night was great." She told him as she sat down in her desk. Gunn sat on the corner of the desk and nodded.

"Yeah it was. Best night out I've had in a long time. How did you sleep cause I was out for the count when I got home."

"After my shower, it was instantaneous. You had me so exhausted after skating I couldn't think straight." Cordelia told him as she rubbed her hand across his calve without noticing. Gunn felt her hand and said nothing but was cheesing inside as hard as possible.

"Well after you told me goodnight, _I_ couldn't think straight."

"Really?" Cordelia asked as she gave him a look. She had to admit that it did feel good to kiss Gunn. Of course it was just a peck on the lips but it really did mean so much more. She hoped that Gunn would take it as a sign to pursue something with her. Hell, she'd been throwing signs at him all last night and even told him as much. She was just glad that his thick-head was able to figure it out.

"Yeah. Really. When's the last time any of us have had anything that resembled a normal relationship? I wouldn't let any woman get close enough to me, you have the visions and your best friend is a vampire that could go evil again at anytime. That would scare a normal guy. Wes met Virginia imposing as Angel and her father tried to sacrifice her. That's not really a normal way to start a relationship." Gunn said chuckling as Cordelia joined in.

"True. So you're saying that what this is between us is a normal relationship. After just one date?" She challenged.

"For us? Yeah, I mean how much more do you have to learn about me before you decide whether you want to be with me or not? We're friends or I guess a little bit more than that now."

"Yes, I would like to be. I just don't want to rush into this. We have so much going on around here. I don't want us being a couple to interfere with our work. You know office romances usually end badly anyway." She finished. Gunn nodded.

"So? We kill demons and shit for a living. We are not normal. Normal doesn't apply to us. So I say, let's go for it. I mean, who else out there is going to be able to live the life we live? Who else would understand? Even if this thing doesn't work out, we're still going to be best friends, helping the helpless." And it was true, whether or not they decided to stay together or separate, Gunn was always going to be there for Cordelia and she would do the same.

"When you put it like that, it doesn't seem so bad does it? Well, since I'm going to be your girl you can start by getting me a cup of coffee. Mocha please, with plenty of cream?" She told him as she turned to face her computer and boot up. Rolling his eyes Gunn went to do as the lady asked.

"Don't expect to get used to this." He told her leaving Cordelia grinning as she watched him go towards the office.

Sometime later that day

Angel and Gunn were cleaning weapons and talking about past fights. Wesley and Fred were still researching. The two of them had been at it for hours, may even days. But when Wesley was focused on something he was focused. Cordelia was on the couch playing with Connor making baby faces.

"Aren't you just the cutest thing? Yes, you are. Oh yes you are." She cooed as Connor's eyes gut big. He seemed to be trying to smile at her before opening his mouth and drooling over her hand.

"Very cute. And ew." She said deadpan before placing Connor down and getting a baby wipe to clean her hand. Only for a head-spitting vision to attack her seconds later causing her to knock the box on the floor and scare Connor. Both his and her screams caused Angel and Gunn to drop their weapons and run to their aid. Wesley and Fred must have heard them as well because soon they were up and out of the office.

"What did you see?" Gunn asked as he helped her back up onto the couch while Angel picked up Connor and tried to stop him from crying. Fred brought Cordelia three aspirin and some water. The look on the woman's face was one of deep concern. She knew of Cordelia's visions and how much they hurt her. She also knew of all the medicine Cordelia kept at home. She would have to eventually tell Angel about it. But for now, that could wait.

"Tourists. On a cruise ship. It's still docked near Pier 3. There's a demon on the ship. It's blue with sharp teeth and tentacles. Looks almost like a very scary octopus." Wesley ran into the office to grab his book and returned seconds later with his finger marking a page.

"Marquist Demon. It's an ocean dweller that search for passing vessels and boards them when food in their area is scarce in order to travel more efficiently through the oceans. It can survive out of water for several days. They also eat humans. Mariners have fallen victim to them for centuries. The good news is when they feed they are stationary."

"Okay then. I'll have to find some kind of out of sun access when we get there. Let's gear up. You ready to go fishing?" Angel said as he reached for his coat and grabbed a broadsword. Gunn, who was rubbing the back of Cordelia's head trying to calm her down, had is ax already by his side.

"You had me at gear up." He said making Angel grin and Cordelia snort. Gunn was such a dork. But he was her man. Right? They had decided not to put a title on it just yet. Just wait for the right moment to make it official. So for now they avoid the terms "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" but they were basically together.

"Fred, stay here with Cordy and look after Connor. Wes, Gunn let's go." Angel directed as he went towards the basement and disappeared. Wesley looked over to Fred and Cordelia.

"Take care of her Fred. I'll be back soon." He told Fred as he too followed Angel into the basement. Cordelia rolled her eyes at him while Fred nodded with affirmation. Gunn gave one last look to Cordelia. She just waved him off.

"Go. I'll be fine. Just be careful okay?" She told him softly. Gunn gave her a small smile before grabbing his ax and following Angel and Wes. Looking over to Fred Cordelia shook her head.

"Don't worry about them, Fred. They'll be back in no time." She told her as she took Connor. Cradling the baby, she began to drift into thought. There was a lot on her mind beside the headache splitting vision. She knew her guys would be okay. They always were. She just placed a little bit more emphasis on Gunn this time. Wouldn't do well to lose him before they even got started now would it? Feeling her eyes get heavy, she began to doze.

Author's Note: That's that. Another chapter churned out. Since I'm inspired to keep writing, I'll probably update this alittle more frequently. There's a review box on the bottom left hand corner. Check it out. Until next time, Hell Yeah!


	6. Quiet Time

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: I actually updated this and the next chap at the same time so yeah. I'm having a blast writing this and wish this had been the way the season on the show would have went down but alas that's what this is for.

Chapter 6- Quiet Time

"Angel, that commando roll death-slice was pretty tight. Mad props."

"Thanks Gunn."

"But when that thing ejected its intestines all over us? Not cool."

"Shut up Gunn."

Opening the door from the basement the manly trio of Angel, Gunn, and Wesley made their way back into the lobby of the Hyperion covered in the very gooey, sticky insides of a Marquist Demon. Wesley placed his sword on the floor before looking around.

"We are dreadfully in need of a shower." Gunn snorted as he and Angel too put down their weapons.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. I'm going to go do that right now. Then I'm going home." With that Gunn went upstairs to one of the many vacant rooms to use a shower. Wesley followed and did the same. As Angel left moments later to head up the stairs to his suite he saw Cordelia and Fred as they came around the through the front door with bags of Chinese food and a baby in their hands. Setting their sights on Angel, Cordelia scrunched her nose in disgust but gave a knowing look.

"Let me guess. Shower?" At Angel's nod, Cordelia grinned as Fred moved to go inside with the food.

"Go ahead big guy. I finally got Connor to sleep so he is all good to go." Noticing the absence of her other co-workers she looked at Angel quizzically.

"Where's Gunn and Wesley?" She added.

"Upstairs. Don't worry, they're fine. Gunn told me about you two's situation." Angel said with the hint of a grin on his face making Cordelia give him an intense look of interrogation.

"What did he tell you?" She asked sternly making Angel think twice about bringing this up. Cordelia tended to stay onto him about stuff for hours until he couldn't take it anymore.

"That you're taking things slow. I think that's a good thing. We need each other more than ever right now. It took Fred weeks to become comfortable with us again after the Billy incident and it's been way too quiet from Wolfram and Hart, which means something's coming. We don't need any more infighting between us. It never ends well." At that Angel apparently was done with the conversation walking upstairs leaving her standing by her lonesome.

"Well that was very insightful of you Angel", she muttered to herself sarcastically before going over to help Fred sort through the entrees.

After coming back down stairs Angel Investigations regrouped around the lobby for another important mission. Dinner.

With Connor sleeping in his arms and having drunk his share of blood at the moment, Angel watched as his friends pigged out on China King like they usually did at least twice a week. Wesley and Fred were discussing something boring and complicated and Cordelia and Gunn were busying messing with each other while eating. Now that their relationship was out in the open it wasn't hard to see that the two of them had it extremely bad for each other.

About an hour later Wesley grabbed his research from the office and bid his farewell, giving Fred a small comforting hug as he did so making Cordelia raise an eyebrow. Angel took Connor upstairs wishing everyone a goodnight and Fred did the same as she followed him leaving Cordelia and Gunn in the lobby alone. Cordelia turned to Gunn.

"Why do I get the feeling that they planned this?" she asked shifting her eyes up towards upstairs. Gunn shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe they did. What are _our _plans for the night?" He asked as he stepped closer to her before yawning. Cordelia smirked as she playfully rubbed him on his head making Gunn raise his eyebrows at her.

"You tired? Cause I was thinking about making this a movie night?" She offered.

In reality Gunn was extremely tired and really wanted to go to sleep. But who said he had to sleep at home. He and Wes had fallen asleep in Cordy's living room plenty of times for a nap. Besides, a night on the couch with Cordelia sounded way better than being at his place alone.

"I ain't even gonna lie, I'm tired as hell. But I'm down with that."

"Well in that case, I'm going to go ahead and go home. See you when you get there." Picking up her bag she moved forward to peck him on the cheek before walking out the front door.

"Damn." He muttered to himself with a smile before heading out the door.

On the way to Cordy's he made an effort to stop by the store and grab some popcorn and drinks. In addition to the usual, he picked up a box of Chocodiles for he knew that she craved them a crack junkie. Now he was walking up to her door with said items in hand. Knocking on the door, he heard Cordelia yell for Dennis before the door opened in front of him.

"Thanks Dennis." He acknowledged as he walked in. He and the ghost hadn't had too many one on ones so the whole thing was still kind of awkward for him. Walking into the living room he noticed that it was empty.

"I'll be out in minute Gunn. Just go ahead and find something for us." She called out from her bedroom. The images in head of her changing into something extremely skimpy began to flow into his head. He always thought Cordelia was attractive but since they became more than just friends, she was beautiful. He knew exactly what this was. That feeling you get when you first start dating; the butterfly in the stomach, can't keep your hands off each other feelings. It had been forever since he had been so open and vunerable to anyone, quite frankly it still scared him somewhat. But the moment Cordelia walked out of the room with a loose shirt and some blue sweats and smiled at him, the thought left his mind as quickly as it had arrived.

"Your hair's gotten longer." He managed to get out as she came to sit next to him. Looking up, she giggled slightly.

"Yeah, let me tell you buddy, I am done with the psycho hair experiments. Besides, I missed my ponytail. And are those Chocodiles cause..Yay!" Gunn winced at her squeal as she went to grab one. Passing one to him and taking a bite into her own, Gunn couldn't help but smile at how cute this girl was.

"Thank you. You know I just love these. What did you find for us to watch?" Cordelia managed to get out as soon as she finished chewing. She scooted closer to him until she was able to lean against his shoulder. She didn't want to seem too forward but she just wanted to touch him. Gunn didn't seem to mind.

"You ever seen the Sixth Sense?" Gunn asked as he leaned back and put his arm around her shoulder. He might have been new to this relationship thing but he wasn't stupid. Cordy was pretty direct and that's what he liked about her. She knew what she wanted. Hell he wanted to be close to her too.

"No. Is that that movie with Bruce Willis and that boy who sees dead people?"

"Yep that'd be the one. That cool?" Gunn asked as he chuckled. At Cordelia's nod, Gunn turned the channel to the movie. Cordelia turned off the lamp next to her and sighed contently.

"This is nice. This is like my first real "normal" relationship. No bug people, no schizo paranoid dimensions, no giving birth to demon spawn. Just you." Gunn gave her a look that just screamed 'What the Hell'.

"O..kay? But I agree, this is nice. I'm glad I beat your ass in that game." Gunn acknowledged with a smirk.

"You do know I had feelings for you before that stupid bet right?" Cordelia asked as she tightened her ponytail a bit.

"Yeah, but I like to think of getting you to actually agree to it as a turning point. Now be quiet Cordy, movie's on." Gunn shushed her as the opening credits started to come on. Cordelia shot him a sharp look before slapping him on the chest making Gunn wince.

"Eh! Damn, Woman why are you so violent?"

"That's what you get buster. Dennis, could you pop us some popcorn please?" She asked sweetly making Gunn shake his head mockingly. She hit him again before making herself comfortable, putting he legs up on the couch and learning over on his chest. She knew Gunn was muscular and fit but she didn't know how built he was. His clothes were always so big on him she never realized how defined he was.

'And boy is he defined' she thought to herself.

Finally, the little spat between the two died down as a bowl of popcorn floated back to the couple from the kitchen a few minutes later. After thanking Dennis, Cordelia let herself get comfortable.

Throughout the movie, Gunn had to keep from laughing at how much of a wuss Cordelia was when it came to scary movies. It didn't make any sense. She saw a lot more scary shit in real life. A couple of scenes happened to make him jump in surprise too but he wasn't going to let her know that. But now, he could feel his eyes getting heavy and he was trying to stay awake. Even though he and Barbie were doing the dating thing he wasn't really sure if it was right to sleep over just yet. Maybe after a few weeks or so. Just thinking about etiquette made him think about his grandma. Damn he missed her. Cordelia's voice shook him from his reverie.

"Gunn?"

"Oh, yea? What is it?"

"I saw you dozing off over there. You need to get some sleep?" She asked with concern. She was starting to get sleepy herself.

"Yeah, maybe I should be heading home? This has definitely been a good day. Except for you hitting me, that was not cool." He finished jokingly. Cordelia just looked at him. He studied her face and really looked at her. The way her she smiled, which could light up an entire room, her nose, her eyes, her birthmark. She was damn near perfect. Not even thinking twice about it he leaned forward to kiss her, wanting to taste her for real, instead of peck her and a peck there. As their lips touched, Gunn could have sworn he felt electric shock because the moment she returned it, the euphoria was instantaneous. Putting a hand up to her cheek, he leaned in a little more to immerse himself deeper into the kiss. Feeling her move her hands to his chest as if she needed something to support her, she too gave into the kiss. Once breathing was becoming an issue, Gunn separated from her leaving her dazed and he wasn't much better.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked still trying to catch her breath.

"A hell of a way to end a good day." Gunn replied with ease. His head was still reeling from the effects of it.

"I've never in my life had a kiss like that. Sure, I can make out like nobody's business, but I've never kissed like that before. Part of me is jumping for joy and the other part is scared shitless because I am so terrible bad at long term dating. After a while, I just assumed I would never have this. But now?"

"You do?" Gunn finished for her with a smile. Cordelia smiled back just as warmly.

"We do." She agreed as she moved back closer to him. She knew he was tired but now she didn't want him to leave. But she didn't want to take things too fast, this was definitely something she didn't want to mess up. Not a chance in hell.

"Cordy?"

"Mmm?"

"I gotta piss."

"Great way to kill the moment Gunn."

Rolling her eyes she let herself up and let him go to the bathroom. He was truly a thick-head musclely man. But behind that hardened exterior, he was also the sweetest, caring man she had ever had the luxury of meeting. After a couple of minutes she heard the toilet flush and the sink run before Gunn came back out.

"As much as I don't want to, I think I should be hitting the road. I don't want to rush into anything. Even if it's just staying over on your couch." Gunn said as he started towards the door. Cordelia nodded. Even though she felt different, she got where he was coming from. They hadn't been together more than a couple of days. They could wait awhile before the sleepovers. And after that kiss, it could have easily turned to sleeping with Gunn. That definitely would have fucked up things right now. So yeah.

"I know. Just drive safe and be careful out there okay? I'm more worried about drunk drivers on the road than the things that go bump in the night at this point." She told him as she moved up to hug him. Gunn returned the gesture and nodded.

"I will. I'll call you in the morning. Good night Cordelia." With that he leaned down to give her a goodbye kiss which she graciously accepted.

"You better. Goodnight." She said before walking him to the door and watching him get into his truck and drive off. Words couldn't describe what just happened to her. Whatever doubts she had about getting involved with Gunn seemed ridiculous and no longer matter. He and her had something she couldn't describe in words and it was electrifying. Some kind of attraction that just made her want to be next to him all the time. It gave her goosebumps just thinking about it. Plus, the man could kiss. It about knocked her socks off. Even if they were still avoiding those pesky titles of "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" for the moment, she knew that wasn't going to last for long. For some reason, their encounter with Deevak last year flashed in her head. She remembered when he said that she was willing to die with her man and she just said he was just a friend. And while she wasn't willing to die still, in her eyes, Gunn was officially _her_ man. She couldn't see herself dating any normal guy who would understand her and the life she lead and now she really didn't want to. But how long would it take him to reciprocate the gesture officially?

"That's another issue for another day." She said outloud before closing the door. After turning off the t.v, she cleaned up the living room and started towards her bedroom.

"Night Dennis." As she closed the door, the lamp light flicked off.

Author's Note: I've noticed how hard it is to write an authentic relationship and even harder to read one that isn't inherently cheesy. I know personally the beginning's always like infatuation and euphoric. I figured Cordelia and Gunn are both relatively newbies when it comes adult relationships so of course this is like the greatest thing in the world to them. That is until time goes by. Or you know an Apocalypse. Until Next Time Hell yeah!


	7. Past Tense

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't own anything related to Angel or the characters. Enjoy.

Chapter 7- Past Tense

The all too familiar alarm rang in Gunn's ear as he swatted his arm to shut it off. Grabbing the clock to look at it he realized it was a little after 8:00. Laying back down he let his mind wander back to the night before. The closeness between him and Cordelia, that brain-numbing kiss, it still had him in disarray. Whatever this was they had gotten themselves into, it was full steam ahead now. Reaching over to his phone he dialed Cordelia's number. After ringing for a few seconds, he heard her pick up. Apparently she was still out of it herself.

"Hello?" She spoke into the phone her voice still heavy with sleep.

"Morning Cinderella, you're prince has called." Gunn said with a cheesy medieval accent cause her to snort.

"Pfft. Morning to you two dumbass. You coming to the office today?"

"Maybe later. I want to go see Annie and see how she's doing. It's been a while. Might hit the streets and see what's shaking." He told her as he sat up. He really did want to check in on the children's shelter and see how things were. He also wanted to see if he could find Rondell and the crew, maybe patch things up. He loved his Angel Investigations crew and his newfound romance with Cordy, but none of them had been there with him from the beginning. Or been able know what it's like to have someone who knew what it felt like to fight for your life everyday. Even if they did get led astray from the mission he missed his crew, his missed his roots.

"You want me to come with you?" Cordelia asked suspiciously. Gunn had not "hit the streets" in quite a long time. Ever since he was still a part of his own group. Something was up but she was going to give him a chance to bring it up first. Jumping into Gunn's shit was the first step to him eventually setting him off. She so did not want that right now so she let it go for the time being.

"Nah, I'm good. But I can make you dinner tonight to repay my debt." He offered.

"You can cook? Uh Uh, I don't believe that for one second." Cordelia replied in surprised. Gunn figured he'd have to show her he was a jack of all trades. He could throw down when he wanted to.

"Well I'll just have to show you better than I can tell you. If anything comes up just page me."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you later on today or tonight. Be careful." Replying back likewise, Gunn said his goodbye before hanging up the phone. It wasn't that he was hiding his plans, it's just that he knew how Angel and Wes would take it and this really wasn't their business anyway. Rubbing his face trying to wake himself up, he got out of bed and got dressed for the day ahead of him.

Later that morning

"The look on Anne Steele's face as Gunn walked through the door could only be described as one of pure shock. Smiling brightly she walked over to hug him.

"Charles! My goodness it's been forever. How have you been?"

"A lot has going down in the past year Annie. Some good, some not so good." He told her as he hugged her back. Stepping away, she pointed towards her office.

"Well, you can tell me about it in there. Come on." Following her into the office, Gunn took a seat in front of her desk and made his self comfortable. Anne broke the silence.

"We've been trying to keep up with the influx of kids coming in. Apparently there's a lot of stuff going on out there right now. Rumor is that there is something going on out there on the streets and it's got everybody scared. And it's not those zombie cops again either. I'm really glad you came by because Rondell and the guys haven't been by in a long time either. I was worried something happened to you all." Gunn's expression turned solemn which Anne immediately noticed.

"What's wrong? Are the guys alright?" She asked with concern drenched in her voice.

"That's kinda what I was going to talk to you about. A few weeks, some stuff went down and we had a falling out. Since I've been working with Angel, the crew's gotten lost. I barely recognize it anymore. They don't fight for survival anymore, they kill anything that looks like a demon for the thrill of it. There's one thing I learned the last couple of years it's that everything that looks like dangerous isn't. And they're reckless. I've been down that road, it doesn't end well. I don't know if Rondell has what it takes to keep it from becoming something he can't control. He's a good strategist but I was always the better leader."

"I have to admit, things have gotten way more complicated since you met Angel. I'm sure that being a vampire does not make them feel any better about you working with him. But I think you should go find them and talk. There's something bigger and more important than the problems between you two going on out there and people need protecting. That's what you guys do best."

After hearing Anne's reply, Gunn felt better about coming down to talk to her. She was right. There was a bigger mission going on and the crew needed a purpose, just like they used to have when surviving was all that they had. Maybe talking to Rondell would open his eyes again.

"You're right Annie. I think I'm gonna try that. But there was some good news I wanted to tell you." Gunn said as he tried to move to a much lighter subject.

"What is it?" She asked intrigued. Whenever Charles had good news, it really was good news.

"You remember my friend Cordelia? She helped out when the zombie cop thing went down." At Anne's nod, Gunn continued.

"Well, we're kinda dating."

"Kinda dating?" Anne asked confused. "How are you kinda dating? You either are or you aren't?"

"Even though we might as well be a couple, neither one of us has officially come out and said it. We were waiting for a good time." Anne shot him a sharp look.

"Oh come off it Charles. You two are dating and you're a couple. There is no such thing as a good time when it comes to relationships. They just happen. I am happy for you. You actually thinking about making this one a long-term thing?" Gunn just smiled back and nodded.

"I definitely am. When we kissed last night Annie, it was like…."

"Indescribable? Wow you really are into her aren't you". She told him with her smile growing.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." He admitted as he chuckled a bit. "Like I said a lot has happened. But enough about me, tell me what you've been up to."

As the conversation changed topics, Gunn turned his focus to Anne. After doing a bit more talking and walking around the shelter helping out for a few hours, Gunn bid his friend farewell before hoping into his truck and heading towards Venice Boulevard. He had business he had to go take care of.

Later that afternoon

As Gunn stepped out from his truck he took a cautious look around, knowing he was going against the truce he and his former crew had made. He was no longer welcome here and the fact of the matter was it hurt. He helped clean it up and kept it safe. And now here he was, looking around like a straight up stranger. As he neared the entrance to the 'Sanctuary' he was greeted by two of his former crewmates, Derrick and Isreal.

"What you doing around here G? You know what it is. This side of the boulevard we got. Don't nothing over here concern you." Derrick told him sharply as he stepped up to Gunn. Isreal was right next to him, gaze intensely focused on him. Gunn couldn't help but noticed that both were also armed. Best to be careful about this.

"Look, I got no beef with ya'll. I'm just trying to see Rondell. I know a lot of shit's gone down but I know ya'll memory ain't that bad. Isreal, I know I taught you how to fight and keep your ass alive and Derrick if it wasn't for me and Rondell you'd be dead right now too, so I'm asking you, let me talk to him." Gunn's pleading eyes met the eyes of his former crewmates looking for anything that resembled them contemplating the thought.

"You know where he is." Derrick said as he moved over. Gunn nodded thankfully as he stepped passed them and into the dark hallway in search of his friend or so atleast he hoped he still was. As the room the crew used for training came into view, Gunn peeked through the window to see if Rondell was there. He saw some familiar faces and a whole lot of new ones. Watching them spar, he noticed that they were doing quite well for themselves. He was impressed and smiled at how well organized they had become, even though the focus was all wrong.

"Now itn't that interesting? Never thought I'd see that face again?" Turning quickly behind him Gunn was face to face with the person he was searching for.

"What up?" Gunn attempted as he wanted this confrontation to be as civil as possible. The look in Rondell's eyes proved otherwise. He gave a hollow laugh.

"What up? Man if you don't tell me what the fuck you doin here it won't be you. I thought we made it clear, you and the vamp got the east, we got the west." Rondell spat as he eyes flared with anger. So much for civil. Gunn could feel his anger swell up in him but he had to play it cool cause right now he was in enemy territory and he wasn't here to start trouble.

"This shit ain't about Angel Rondell! I ain't come here for that. Look, I'm trying to make peace with you and the crew. Tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for abandoning ya'll." Rondell rolled his eyes but stayed quiet and waited for Gunn to continue.

"You know what happened at the bar a few weeks ago, it didn't have to go down like that. Whatever crew that punk ass Gio had you running, it wasn't us man. I don't know what you're doing now but I remember me and you doing what we had to to survive and protect our own."

"We still doing that G. What about you? Who you protecting? Cause you look you doing mighty fine on your little mission you got. We got "real" problems round here. There's some kinda demon clan out there on the streets killing us off. Plus the usual,vamps and the drug dealers. We're fighting for our survival and you ain't apart of it anymore." Rondell finished. Gunn noticed that the anger had subsided in his voice and he was calmer. Gunn was thankful.

"But I can be. I got a lot to fight for and so does Angel. We doing the same thing, helping the helpless." Gunn pleaded. Rondell laughed dryly.

"What in the hell could we possible have in common with him? He ain't got nothing to lose, he's already dead!" Gunn shook his head and looked at Rondell in complete seriousness.

"He's got a son now. Don't ask me how cause I don't know how it happened but he's got a son and there's a lot of evil guys out there that's trying to take that from him. We can make this work man, I know it's asking for a lot but all I'm asking is for you to trust me. That's all."

And it was true. Gunn just wanted to reconcile with his past and help his crew have a real future. He sought out death once and was it was almost given to him. He might have lost his sister, his pride and joy, but he had so much more to live for now. He believed in the fight, he believed in himself, and he had people who believed in him. The beeping of his pager interrupted him and Gunn reached into his pocket to grab it. Rondell remained silent.

'Angel went to stalk Lilah, might be bad. Miss You.- "C"'

Reading Cordelia's message, for some reason left a smile on Gunn's face. He missed her too. And he was ready to go see her. Whatever Angel was doing he was sure he had it under control so he didn't worry too much about it. Rondell's voice broke him from his thought.

"Go on and get outta here dog. You going to have to earn that trust back. We ain't square by any means, but we cool for now. You know the way out." Turning to walk away, Gunn called out after him making him turn around.

"Rondell!"

"Thanks man." Gunn told him quietly. He knew he had patched up something even if they were still not on good terms. He was still conscious and that did not happen often when the crew had a problem with people they perceived as threats. He remembered assaulting a fair share of people he deemed as "threats" back in the day. My, how far he had come. Rondell gave him a look before saying nothing and turning back around to walk away. Feeling he had been here enough, he turned the other way back towards his truck.

Later on at the Hyperion

As Gunn walked into the hotel, he noticed Wesley in the office with Angel. Apparently something had went down because Angel was yelling and looked like he was close to tearing Wes' head off. Before he could start towards the room to check in, he heard a voice behind him.

"Angel found out about the prophecy and he's mad because Wesley didn't tell him about it earlier. Cordelia's in there too." Turning around he saw Fred looking at him behind the desk with Connor in her arms. Gunn's face softened. Fred must have gotten scared or upset because she was basically hiding behind the desk like she used to in those caves. He worried that maybe she was regressing. Walking around the desk, he noticed that she was only picking up something from the floor.

'Whew, that's good to see' he thought to himself as he sighed a bit.

"That what he found out when went to Wolfram and Hart?" He asked. Fred confirmed his question with a nod. Gunn put on a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Fred, for holding the fort while the Three Stooges were arguing. I'm going to go and see what's going on." Giving him a small smile, Fred thanked him for the gesture. It made her feel even more like part of the team. Telling Gunn she was putting Connor to bed, she turned to go up the stairs. Gunn started towards the office.

Opening the door he noticed that the argument had apparently calmed down and he saw Cordy trying to comfort a distressed Angel. Wesley caught sight of him first.

"Gunn?"

"I heard about what Lilah said from Fred. What's the plan?" He asked getting straight to the point. Before Wesley could answer Angel spoke for him.

"We're going to kill anything that comes for him. That simple." Looking back to Wesley, Angel looked apologetic.

"I can't loose him Wes, he's the only good thing I have."

"Hey?" Cordelia told him playfully trying to keep him calm and in better spirits. Finding out that there was something out there trying to move up your kid's expiration date had to tear at you like crazy.

"You know what I mean. Just find out everything about this guy. We can handle Wolfram and Hart for now. They're not going to try anything without the Senior Partners approval."

"Everything's going to be alright Angel. We won't let anything happen to him." Wesley told him with conviction. He would make sure of it. If Angel lost Connor, they might as well stake him. He would have nothing left. Knowing that Cordelia was better at getting to Angel when he was in this state he motioned for Gunn to leave with him and wait in the lobby. Gunn followed, not having to be told twice.

Ten minutes later Angel and Cordelia had come out of the office.

"Thank you guys. For everything. I'm going to find Lorne, see he if knows anybody who could help us find out more about this ritual and who's trying to do it." With that Angel put on his coat and was out the front door.

"How is he Cordelia?" Wesley asked. She gave him a look that told him everything he needed to know. Angel was pissed. And when he was pissed he was motivated. Best to leave him be.

"How would you be if you found out someone was trying to bring the next apocalypse using the blood of your month old son? He's dealing which means he's going to find something to hit. I am so done with prophecies, can't the Powers just stick to fortune cookies like everyone else." She said exasperatedly as she sat down on the couch. Gunn sat down next to her and she leaned her head on his chest. Wesley noticed this and decided he would leave the two alone for a while since they hadn't seen each other all day. Besides he wanted to check on Fred and Connor and make sure they were okay.

"Gunn where's Fred?" Gunn pointed upstairs and smiled at Wesley as the Brit nodded thankfully. Poor bastard had gone and gotten a crush on the crazy girl. Guess it was coming though, they had been just about joined at the hip the last month or so. Focusing he attentions back on Cordelia he began to run his hand through her hair.

"How was your day? You got a chance to see Anne?" She asked softly as she rubbed his other hand with her own.

"Yeah I did. I sure did miss her. I also told her we were kinda dating." Cordelia sat up in surprise and looked at him with question prompting him to continue.

"She said that there was no such thing as "kinda dating" or a good time. It just happens." He said with a smile. Cordelia smiled back. It was about damn time they made this thing official. Beating around the bush was starting to piss her off. She loved being with Gunn and it would be nice not to question herself just "how much" she was with him.

"So we're officially together now? We can use terms of affection and status freely now?" She joked. Gunn chuckled.

"Why yes Baby." He joked in return. Playfully hitting him on his chest, Cordelia started beaming even more. She was truly happy that she had found someone who could make her feel this way. It was exhilarating, every moment with Gunn was.

"When are you going to make me this grand dinner you were talking about?" She asked moments later. Gunn looked at her.

"Well, I was going to make it tonight but I'm kinda hungry now. I could go for a cheeseburger right now." Cordelia rolled her eyes at him at ultimately decided she was hungry too. She didn't argue.

"I second that. Let's go."

The two left got up and got their belongings before closing the door of the Hyperion behind them. As Gunn reached into his pocket to grab his keys, Cordelia wrapped a hand around his free one. He just squeezed it back.

Author's note: Looks like the story's starting to pick up a bit. Cordelia and Gunn are officially together and Angel Investigations has yet another apocalypse to avoid. Oh what could go wrong. If you're still reading thanks a lot. Reviews would be nice but I'm really enjoying just writing this. Until Next Time. Hell Yeah!


	8. Developing

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: If there's anything spoiler-worthy it's basically me borrowing a few elements from Season 3 and the apocalyptic Season 4 and twisting them how I see fit in addition to adding some stuff of my own. Read to find out what they are. Other than that I own nothing from Angel. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: Developing

Sitting on Cordelia's couch Gunn stared blankly at the t.v. Here he was, finally getting a chance to watch the X-Men movie and he was royally pissed. Why the hell was Rogue a whiny ass teenager that was up Wolverine's ass? And what the hell was that fight with Sabertooth? The only thing they got right in his eyes was the dude off of Star Trek. Cordelia had heard this rant for approximately 10 minutes into the movie before zoning out on him and going to sleep on his shoulder. Much to his surprise she happened to snore. A lot. Her exact quote to him before she fell asleep was a sarcastic:

"Did you forget to pick up your cape from the cleaners Gunn?"

As the movie had drawn to a close and began to roll the credits Gunn shifted over and tried to reach for the remote control waking Cordy up.

"Is the borefest over yet?" She asked sleepily with a grumpy tone making Gunn roll his eyes.

"Yeah it's over. Have a nice trip in Slumberland?" he asked as he kissed her on the forehead making her smile as she nodded. She couldn't get enough of this. Well, the dorkyness could be turned down a little but this was the side of Gunn she'd been wanting to see. The soft, funny, protective side of him rather than the macho man bullshit. And she was getting it in spades. Plus the man knew how to give you his attention. So she figured she'd give him some attention for once. Pulling him down towards her, Gunn was suddenly caught off guard as she began to kiss him.

Taking in her scent, Gunn immediately realized that the blood had officially left his brain. The taste of her lips was something he couldn't get enough. Slightly pushing his tongue to lick her lip she tried to grin while in midkiss which came off almost like a laugh before leaning in to intensify it. Gunn grunted in pleasure before sliding his arms around her torso, hands placed just underneath her breasts. He couldn't tell you about how many times he'd try to sneak a peek at her tits at one time or another, but he was still raised as a gentlemen so he wasn't going to jump bases and disrespect Cordelia like that. Well he wasn't going to get caught staring at them anyway. She wasn't some girl around the way, she was special to him. Cordelia seemed to be hearing his thoughts because soon she had grabbed his hand and moved it up a bit to her breast so he could grab it. Yep, she was special and knew what she wanted and how to get it.

As soon as he pulled away for air Cordelia tried to reach for him again making him chuckle.

"Barbie, I need air. Just hold on for a minute." She sighed before sitting up, her hair in disarray. But at this particular moment, she could care less. All she could focus on was the beautiful man in front of her.

"My God, you can kiss. Why didn't we get together earlier again?" She managed to get out as soon as she gained some composure. It was like high school all over again except Gunn was no Xander Harris or anything like Sunnydale. He was something new to her all together and she was loving every minute of it.

"I think that's a two way street." He replied. Cordelia looked at him slyly as he wrapped his arms back around her waist and pulled her down to where she was laid across him on the couch. She looked down at him.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I should probably be like other women and be giving you the talk right now about setting the required wait time until we have sex. And I am. I have **Not **had any really good experiences in that department. But trust me when I say…I want you bad." She finished with a husky drawl making Gunn give a wide smile. He assumed that she could feel his presence under her, prompting her to make that comment. But he understood and respected where she was coming from. He was not going to rush her by any means. But it was hard for him not to try and nudge her in that direction. The two of them being intimate; just the thought of it actually being a possibility was enough to temporarily short circuit every wire in his brain. He was damn lucky.

"I want you. And I respect where you're coming from. Scary thing is, Angel gave me his version of the Daddy talk when I told him I was thinking about dating you." At that Cordelia snorted.

"Angel?" she shouted eyes open wide, making him wince before calming down. "Well, atleast people aren't calling him my boyfriend anymore. Sheesh. But then again, I'm glad that he's so damn protective of me, so I guess it's not so bad. It's even kind of sweet."

"Only when he isn't in obsess mode." Gunn added to which she immediately agreed.

"Anyway, just give me a while to get used to….this. Us. Sex tends to mean bad things. Sacrifices, demon spawn, yada yada yada."

"I hear you baby. When you're ready, I'm already there." She gave him a look which made him abruptly shut up. Whoops. Touchy subject. He made sure to make a mental note not to joke about it.

"Sorry. But truthfully, I'm cool with it. I don't want our first time to add to your list of sucky experiences." He told her sincerely as he gave her peck on the check as if to apologize for his joke.

"You're just being an ass. I expected as much. But it's like 12:45 in the morning, we should be getting to bed." Getting up she began to straighten up the living room and Gunn reached for his keys on the table and started towards the door. He stood at the foyer and waited for her. Until he heard her shout from the back of the apartment.

"Hey, come here!" Walking back to see if she was okay, he saw her getting a pillow and blanket from her closet and looked at him.

"What? You thought I was going to let you drive out there right now? There could be drunks on the road. Sorry buster but you're on the couch tonight." Gunn couldn't help but grin and gladly accepted the offer. He knew good and well that she wasn't worried about drunk drivers. But she was offering him a night on the couch and even if it wasn't next to her in her bed he wasn't about to complain.

Walking back into the living room he made himself comfortable on the couch and fluffed his pillow while Cordelia just stood and watched.

"I'm good. Thanks Cordy." He told her truthfully.

"You're welcome. See you in the morning. And don't eat all of my yogurt if you raid my refrigerator. Cause that's what you men do, eat people out of house and home." She said sternly as walked over to him and leaned down to kiss him goodnight. Turning off the last light she stepped in to her bedroom and closed the door. By the time, 1:00 came around, Gunn was fast asleep.

The next morning

The smell of bacon and eggs slowly crept its way towards the form of a sleeping Charles Gunn. Truth be told he was out like a light and it was obvious by the way he was sprawled out across the couch. Unbeknownst to him, a tray of food was slowly floating its way towards him. Dennis then yanked the blanket off of his sleeping form to wake him. Gunn began to grown sleepily, still obviously confused, until he was face to face with a floating tray. That was enough to wake him up.

"Ahh! Shit! Dennis, that was not cool dog." Gunn yelled angrily. Soon a blueberry muffin was sailing towards his head. Gunn picked it up from his lap and looked at it confused. How the hell was he supposed to fight with a ghost? Cordelia walked in trying to see what was going on.

"What are yelling for?" She asked as she gave him a questioning look.

"Your ghost doesn't know how to bring people breakfast in bed without scaring the crap outta them. And he threw this at me." Gunn said as he held up the muffin. Cordelia narrowed her eyes.

"His name is Dennis, use it." She told him levelly. At that, a pad floated towards Gunn reading Ha Ha which Gunn read aloud.

"And you Dennis, will stop being mean to my boyfriend? You're not going anywhere and neither is he, so get over it." She spoke just as levelly seeming to nothing. The pad floated over to her and Gunn noticed her lips curl. Apparently he had apologized. Gunn could only look dumbfounded. He was dating Cordelia and just got into a fight with her ghost. What a strange week this has been so far. But he had to admit, when Barbie got bitchy , it was a fucking turnon.

"Thanks for the food. Both of sitting down?" Gunn asked as he reached for his plate and started. He made sure to include them both to appease Cordelia's desires. Sticking her tongue out at him she grabbed her plate from the kitchen only for Gunn to hear her yell as the plate dropped to the floor.

"Ahhhh! Gunn!" She screeched as Gunn jumped up to try catch her before she fell. He wasn't so lucky this time as she had fallen and hit the floor with an ominous thud. Gunn leaned over to pick her up and walk her over to the couch so she could lie down. A glass of water and a pill bottle appeared at his side almost instantly. Thanking Dennis he turned his attention to Cordelia as she took the headache meds. Apparently this was one of the more severe visions because she was still crying. A look of concern on his face, Gunn rubbed her shoulders gently trying to calm her down until she was ready to tell him about it.

"What is it baby?" He ventured carefully know that the question usually got on her last nerve. He didn't want to upset her even more.

Cordelia just remained silent and closed her eyes. This shit was not getting any better and she knew she would have to tell her friends soon about the headaches. They were slowly but surely killing her. The thought alone made her chill to her bone. She had finally found something in her life that made her truly happy, helping Angel and her friends fight the good fight, and she had finally found a man she could share that with. She had too much to live for now and too much to lose.

"3 guys, dark grey robes. Chanting. And there's bodies everywhere. Some kind of silver relic is glowing in the middle of the bloodbath. I can't make out what they're saying." Not even bothering to prod further Gunn picked up the phone to dialed his best friend praying that he could give him some answers. If something happened to Cordelia, somebody was going to pay and he knew there might not be anyone else who could bring him back from that.

As Gunn spoke on the phone with Wesley, Cordelia wrapped herself in the blanket Gunn had slept in before. Her head felt like it was going to explode at any minute and all she wanted to do was sleep. She felt her eyes get heavy before dozing off in an attempt to get rid of the pain. Getting off of the phone Gunn turned to see Cordelia had fallen asleep just that fast , her tears hadn't even completely dried yet. He was worried about her. This was one of the worst visions he'd ever seen and he was sure that no one was playing around with her this time. This was serious. Moving her leg abit to sit next to her, he light shook her to get her attention.

"Cordy?" He whispered as she stirred awake. Casting her gaze upon him she buried her face in his chest.

"Talk to me Cordelia." Gunn said calmly as he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her best he knew how. He felt her convulse slightly, indicating her crying.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this. The visions." She said sniffling. She really didn't want Gunn or anyone to know about it just yet but he'd already seen what was happening to her. No need to hide it now.

"The meds aren't helping?" Gunn asked only to receive a shake of her head in reply.

"Nothing does. They only stop the pain temporarily. But every vision I get, they get worse and worse. That one almost knocked me out it was so excruciating. I don't want to lose them Gunn. Angel needs me. But I don't want to die because of them."

"You're not gonna die Cordelia. Angel's not going to lose you and we're still going to help the helpless, rather you have them or not. I'll make sure of that. We'll find something." Gunn told her sternly as he lifted her head up so she could get a good look at him. He meant every fucking word of it. Cordelia smiled at him sadly.

"Some protector I turned out to be. You're the one protecting me." She muttered.

"I don't see it like that. You're my girl and I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you. That simple." Gunn stated as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. At that Cordelia gave a genuine smile.

"I like that answer. But on a suckier note, what did Wesley say about the vision?"

"By the way he rushed me off of the phone to consult his books it didn't sound too good. And apparently Angel found out some bad news from a few of Lorne's sources. At least the ones that didn't skip town anyway. But he did say that it sounded like those guys that are after Connor. They may be trying to set up for the big bad's Welcome Back party." Cordelia looked at him before smirking. What a great way to end the week. She needed to joke about something to get her mind off of all the evil mojo going on. Hopefully she could joke about it next week if there was still a world to joke on.

"I finally find a decent man and a week later the world's about to end. Again." At that Gunn couldn't help but laugh despite the circumstances. Getting up he turned and placed the blanket back over her and straightened her pillow.

"Look, you lie here and rest for the day. Let Dennis take care of you till I get back. I'll clean up, run to my place to get dressed and see what's going on on the apocalypse front. Maybe after all this we can do something about those visions. Until then, you get some rest and let me handle the big stuff."

"That was a very effective display of machoism Gunn. But just this once I'll let my submissive side take over. Will you bring me back another box of Chocodiles? I ate them all." Gunn just looked at her incredulously. She looked like a 6 year old asking for a cookie. Too damn cute for her own good. Man, he was getting so soft. But it felt great and he had no regrets about it once so ever. Damn, he wished Alonna could see him now. She'd be pointing her finger in his face telling him she told so. God, he wish Cordelia would have had the chance to meet her.

"Sure thing my fair Cordelia. Sure thing." He said as he left to clean up the mess of broken plates.

Later on that morning-Hyperion

"The Legion of Shadows is what they are referred to in the text. They are a demon clan whose entire entire existence is based on the revival of an ancient demon god know as the Beast." Wesley explained as he laid the book containing information on the demon in front of Gunn and Angel.

"Also known as the Bringer of Salvation on Peace to start the world anew."Angel added causing Gunn to raise an eyebrow.

"Salvation and peace? Not exactly the type of words I was expecting to hear." Gunn stated somewhat confused about the situation. Wesley looked at him thoughtfully. He knew exactly what Angel meant.

"Salvation means death and peace means the consuming of our souls so we would cease to exist, not even in start the world anew, our suffering of this existence must be purged by fire and destruction. This Legion of Shadows has attempted to complete this before but somehow they were banished. It doesn't say how though." Angel pulled out a set of papers to lay out in front of them.

"Looks like Wolfram and Hart don't want this to happen either. This apocalypse doesn't fit with their schedule but the Senior Partners can't interfere so they have their hands tied. They're focused on trying to reason with them and they fail to realize that these guys just want to kill us all. This could play out right for us if we're smart. If Wolfram and Hart are distracted by this, this could by us some time to figure this out. Connor's safety is our top priority. Do you have anything on what they need for this ritual Wes?"

"Only thing I know of is that there are three relics that need to be enhanced or "powered up" and the blood the miracle child to anoint a conduit of some sort in order to create the Rain of Fire which the Beast will be born out of. According to Gunn, Cordelia's already had a vision of them powering atleast one of the relics. It seems you need a lot of blood for this magic to work." Wesley said with a concerned tone. He looked over to Gunn who was visibly concerned as well. Suddenly Gunn stood up, face turning from worried to focused.

"So what we need to do is hit the streets and look for these guys. Cordy said they're dressed in dark grey robes and magic like the mojo they're doing has got to make ripples right? All I know is that my girl had a vision about these dudes and it about knocked her unconscious today and they're eventually gonna kill her so we need to deal with this Beast so I can find a way to help her." Angel and Wesley looked over to Gunn in surprise. They were so wrapped up in what was going on, they hadn't really been thinking about Cordelia's vision as of late. Gunn however was.

"The visions were never meant to be held by humans. Cordelia knew this…" Angel started but Gunn cut him off. He didn't have time for this shit.

"I don't give a fuck who they were meant for Angel! Your top priority is Connor, I get that. By all means, I'm there. But MY top priority, is that woman sitting home right now who said that she was going to save my life and she did. And now I'm going to save hers." Angel almost smiled. He could see the resolve in Gunn's eyes. He was dead serious about protecting Cordelia and it made him proud to see that she had someone like that for her. Of course the Groosalug was capable of protecting Cordelia too, but he couldn't possible connect with her and understand what she had been through like Gunn. They had a lot more in common that one would believe. Wesley, who had remained silent during the exchange let out a cough to gain his attention.

"I agree with Gunn. We certainly need to take action as soon as possible for Connor and Cordelia's sake. Gunn, why don't take Fred and Connor over to Cordelia's. They'll be safer there than alone in the hotel. The three of us can regroup later on and see what's going on out there. Gunn smiled. That's exactly why English was his Go-To man. He knew how to find solutions. Things were probably going to get real serious from here on out. And if he learned anything about working with Angel Investigations, it was that you could never be too careful.

"Sounds like a plan. We can start by talking to Annie and the kids at the shelter. She said that something's got the street shaking. Maybe she could help." With that Gunn was out of the door and up the stair to find Fred and Angel Jr. Not used to Gunn initiating the group's plan of action Angel and Wes just looked at each other before Angel shrugged.

"Hell, it's a start."

Author's Note: Now the gears on the machine have started to turn. Cordelia's having some massive migraines, Connor's 2 month birthday is destined to consist of a ritual sacrifice and there's a big bad called the Beast that wants to cleanse the world of all existence by doing a through extermination. Not to mention Cordelia and Gunn have only been dating for a week. All of this has got to put some strain on a person. Hint Hint. I tried to capture more of Gunn's protective and stubborn personality in this chapter because he really is a natural born leader/alpha male type of guy so if he says he's going to save his girl, then he's going to do it. Excited to see where this goes. To those who are still reading thanks. Review if you could please. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	9. Closer

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't own anything Angel related. If so I'd be on like season 12 right now.

Chapter 9- Closer

After spending most of the afternoon talking with Anne and the kids at the shelter, Wesley had deduced that the demons attacking and kidnapping young people from the streets were in fact the Legion of Shadows. In order to power up the relics to be used, they had to gather a required amount of slaughtered bodies and the performance of a type of blood magic in order to obtain that power. According to these kids, this had begun about two weeks ago. But why youth he wondered? Angel somehow happened to read his face because he answered for him.

"Youth represents life. What better way to bring about death than to sacrifice the symbol of life?" Anne looked between the three men with her face in complete shock.

"Can you all stop this?" She asked with worry drenching her voice. Angel nodded.

"We will. We just have to find them before they complete the ritual. Wes map out the spots where we know these abductions have taken place and see if we can find a pattern. It might point us in a direction. Then we'll head over to Cordelia's and check on her." With that Angel thanked Anne for her help and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder promise he would stop this. Wesley thanked her as well and followed out soon after. Gunn turned to Anne.

"Hey, before I go I need to tell you something?" He started.

"What?"

"I saw Rondell and the crew. He said that something's been hunting them too. I think these guys are one in the same. Me and Rondell, we're still kind of rocky so if you see him or get a chance to see him, could you tell him to watch his back. I got so much going on right now, I don't want his beef with Angel to add to it. I promise I'll talk to him later. I just gotta deal first." Sighing deeply she just nodded.

"Okay. Just don't get yourself killed, then you can tell him yourself." Gunn smiled thankfully and nodded before closing the door behind him.

Later on that evening

Pulling up at Cordelia's apartment Angel and Wesley parked in front of Gunn and were making their way to the door. By the time Gunn had stepped out the truck and was on the walkway, he saw Angel say something to Cordelia before she threw her arms around both him and Wesley. Gunn smiled a bit. He assumed that they were apologizing for neglecting her and the visions. They hadn't had time to worry and it was understandable but still it must have hurt. The three of them had a history. Even before he met them he was sure that they were all they had for a good while. It was nice to see it every once in a while. It reminded him of how he used to be with his crew. Shaking off his thought he walked up just in time for Cordelia to turn to him and smile before hugging him fully.

"Fred didn't talk your head off dead she?" He joked as he kissed her softly on the lips and stepped inside.

"Wrong choice of words buddy. I don't even want to mention my head after this morning. But you know, it's nice to finally have another girl to talk to. Need just a little bit more estrogen around here. And hey, you wanna hear something?" Giving her a curious look Cordelia grinned as she leaned closer to him so she wouldn't be heard.

"Our crazy taco eating physicist has got a crush on Wesley. I think it's kinda cute. In a hopelessly weird, geeky kind of way. She just blurted it out, said she had to tell someone." Gunn smiled at her. She really did need something normal. And what's more normal than females gushing about "stuff".

"Yeah, I picked up on that a couple of days ago. Wesley's about as clueless as you can get. But all this stuff going on right now, it's not really his fault." Gunn admitted.

"True. But, even with all of the badness going on right now, we still need some perspective. Get my mind off of all of this for a while. Going out sounds really good right now."

"I can dig that. As long as you dance better than you skate, I'm all for it." After his quip, Cordelia slapped him on the arm before turning around to go back inside. Well she slapped him, she must be feeling better, he thought to himself with a laugh before shutting the door behind him and joining the others.

"We have good news and we have bad news." Fred started as she and Wesley looked up from the map they had finished pinpointing. Angel was holding on to Connor rocking him to sleep and Gunn and Cordelia had ordered Chinese for everybody and we're looking up police reports online trying to find a pattern in the missing persons reports. Angel immediately looked up.

"The good news is that the attacks do appear to be concentrated. The bad news is that they are concentrated in multiple areas. It's as if they are everywhere in the area. But that makes no sense. We would have come into contact with them." Wesley finished obvious getting frustrated. Cordelia looked up from her computer.

"Well, where aren't they concentrated at?" She asked as she turned around to face him.

"Maybe the places they aren't attacking may be exactly where there hiding?" Gunn added as he started to catch on. Fred looked down at the map to start looking and Wesley looked as well. Angel got up to look over their shoulder. The only section on the map that didn't have any red pinpoints consisted of a section of coastline towards the cliffs alittle ways from I-5.

"I know where those cliffs are. Actually makes a lot of sense to stay isolated. Draw no attention, free to act with no distraction, plenty of cover. Plenty of space for a sacrifice of slaughtered bodies." Angel said as he pointed towards the spot. Wesley turned back to face him.

"Angel, are you sure you don't want to look into this a little more. I mean, we could be completely wrong. We don't know how powerful these people are." Angel gave him a look.

"If this is a lead to find these bastards, then I'm going to follow it Wesley. We don't have much options and have no idea how much time. All we know is that these guys have already started preparing and it's up to us to make sure they can't get further than that." Wesley just sighed as if he'd given up the argument. He couldn't blame Angel really.

"You're right. But I must advise that we regroup tomorrow. We can't possibly be any good in a fight in our current condition. I haven't had a decent night's sleep in a few days, and we need a plan before we go on the offensive." Gunn nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, English has a point Angel. You know I'm down for mixing it up but these guys don't seem like the type to run in all "John Wayne" on. Let's see if we can find any weaknesses to exploit first." Angel's face flared up as he slammed his fist into the wall making Fred jump and Wesley get up to try and calm him down. Cordelia got up to do the same and put a hand on his shoulder. He was pissed because he felt so helpless.

"Angel, calm down. I know you're frustrated and worried for Connor but we have to be smart about this. You'll be no good to Connor if you are dead. Well, deader than usual; and that's exactly what you're going to be if charge in like that. Think about it, these guys have slaughtered dozens of people in two weeks time right under our noses. They don't sound like pushovers to me. Just take a minute to relax and hold your son because he needs his father right now. Preferably not in a dustpan." Cordelia told him softly as she picked a sleeping Connor from Fred's grasp and handed him to Angel. The vamp gave her blank look before accepting Connor from her. Wrapping her arms around him, Angel returned the hug. Everyone knew that Cordelia was the only person who could calm Angel down out of all of them and Angel appreciated her for it.

"Thank you Cordy." He told her sincerely as he let her go. He knew he wasn't going to be any good in a fight without a plan of action. He couldn't take the chance of losing himself or anyone else because of his impulsiveness.

"Who else is going to talk some sense into that thick head of yours? We love you Angel. We're not letting you go at this alone again."

"And you can't fire us this time." Gunn added for emphasis while raising his index finger making Wesley grin despite himself. At that Angel did allow himself to smile a bit before sitting back down. Cordelia sighed deeply in relief. Whew! Crisis adverted.

"Now. Since we are now officially relaxing and not talking about our demony guys or any other big bads for the rest of the night, what do you guys want to do til the food gets here?" She asked aloud. Gunn smirked. That's exactly why he liked Cordelia. The girl made her own priorities.

"T.V would be nice." Fred added seemingly from nowhere. With a chorus of agreement nods Cordelia huffed exasperatedly before reaching for the remote and flipping through the channels.

"You guys are about as exciting as making out with Wesley!" She ranted, an evil smirk on her face, making Wesley cry out indignantly while Angel and Gunn smiled tightly.

"I resent that remark Cordelia!"

"Good one baby." Gunn whispered as he moved closer to her, making her nod as she smiled at Wesley's obvious distress. No matter the circumstances, some things would never change.

"I thought so."

After the delivery man eventually arrived with the food, the crew participated in their weekly consumption ritual of Chinese food and tried to take their mind off of the problems they had going on around them. All except Angel off course. He just watched protectively over Connor. Somehow Gunn and Wesley had managed to find that damn Risk game Cordelia had hid from them a few months ago and even brought Fred into the mix this time. Cordelia looked on as did Angel. This was exactly what they were fighting for. Momemts like these. Living. Soon the game was over and Angel decided to head back to the Hyperion. He offered to take Fred back with him but Wesley decided he would do it for him, which Fred had no problem with. She just nodded enthusiastically making Angel raise an eyebrow. When did his agency turn into the love connection anyway? After saying their goodbyes Cordelia and Gunn were left standing in the foyer of Cordelia's apartment.

"So are still hitting the club or what?" Gunn asked. "Cause if we are, I gotta go home and change."

"Yes we are. I, for one need a break from this. And your lips are looking very kissable right now." She blurted out as a smile crept across her face. Gunn was thankful for all of the attention but he had an idea that Cordelia was trying to avoid talking about their problems. Especially her problems. But he didn't want to upset her, she'd already had a long day. They'd talk about them eventually he was sure. Besides, when the girl is grinning at him like that with wanting eyes, why the hell would he turn that down?

"By all means, they are ready." He joked as he leaned down and placed them on top of hers. Man did he love kissing her. She always left a sweet taste in his mouth, like a berry of some sort. Its sweetness always lingered. That just made him want it more. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Thank you Gunn. For giving me something close to normal. Well as normal as we're going to get." She told him sincerely.

"Trust me, I didn't think I'd have Queen C, the biggest bitch in Sunnydale, jonesin for a street guy like me." Gunn replied grinning. Cordelia shook her head at him. Her toned turning somewhat solemn.

"I'm not like that anymore. I missed out on a lot because of that." She said quietly thinking about Doyle. He was a perfect example of not knowing what you had until it was gone. She'd known about his crush on her but she felt she was like she was too high to date him. But she did miss him terribly. Watching him and Gunn bicker with each other would have been nice to see. He and Angel were the first real friends she ever had. The first friends she would have given her life for to save and knew for a fact that they would do the same. Sure she had patched up things with Buffy and Xander. And even became good friends with Willow, much to her surprise. A couple of years in L.A can bring you back to reality really quick though. Had she stayed that way, she wouldn't have given Gunn a second look. She would have only seen him as a poor street hoodlum that was beneath her. That couldn't have been further from the truth.

"You okay? Cause I'm getting that vibe that you're not?" he told her as he looked her over.

"Yeah, just thinking. To be so different we really do fit. I'm about as far from street savvy as can. You've grown up here in L.A your whole life and I'm from a small hellmouth town up the road. I mean have you ever been to Sunnydale? Probably the whitest place on earth. Just goes to show that differences can be a good thing once you get to know a person."

"I agree. But you know, we ain't so different. I'm the finest thing this side of the San Andreas and you're just as fine as I am so it makes perfect sense to me." At that she snorted. He always found some way to turn her sadness into something positive. Even if it was corny as hell.

"You are officially a dumbass. You're my dumbass, but you're still a dumbass." She chuckled as she hugged him.

"I'm going to get dressed then we can go to your place so you can change." She told him as she walked towards her room. Gunn went into the living and turned to watch Sportscenter on ESPN until she was finished. Soon a can of soda was floating his way and hovered infront of him. Taking the soda he smiled and took it lightly.

"Thanks dog. You know having you around ain't such a bad idea." He chuckled. At that Dennis threw a pillow at him from across the room.

In Gunn's Truck on the way to the club

"What the hell is this?" Cordelia asked as she attempted to turn the stereo knob down only for Gunn to lightly slap her hand away making her gasp and slap him back. He had let Cordy choose what the radio station the last few times she had rode with him. But they were going out to the club, he needed some music to ride to.

"This is . Chronic 2001. This whole joint is bangin. And that's why you don't get to touch my stereo." Gunn told her calmly as he turned the dial back up. Cordelia looked at him as he started to nod his head and rap to the music. She wanted to laugh, he was so into it. And she had to admit, some of the music was kinda catchy. But she couldn't get over the lyrics. Everything was about drinking, smoking marijuana, murder, and bitches. Especially bitches. And her boyfriend listened to this crap?

"What this is; is a crash course in drugs, murder, and misogyny. No wonder everyone over the age of 35 is afraid of rap music." She said trying not to laugh at Gunn. He was so damn cute it made her want to jump him right there. Wanting to get his attention, she started to mock him by shaking her head and nodding to the music with him looking quite ridiculous. Surprisingly she managed to keep rhythm much to Gunn's surprise. What the hell was this? He stared at Cordelia in complete shock before she started laughing hysterically at him. Watching Cordelia just now was definitely a once in a life time moment.

"This has got to be the weirdest night I have ever had. I got a crazy white girl in my truck listening to the Chronic and riding to it like she's been to Compton." He said in disbelief before chuckling. Cordelia pointed a finger at him to get his attention.

"Hey Charlie Brown, I might be a crazy white girl but I'm as hip as they come. I can be down with it." Gunn shifted his eyes from the road to glance at her before smirking.

"Cordy, baby; please don't use the words hip and down in the same sentence ever again. Okay?" Cordelia snorted and rolled her eyes at him. After the suckiness of the day, this is definitely what she was looking forward towards. A night out with Gunn to unwind. Remaining silent for the rest of the ride she took in the sights around her. Tomorrow would probably bring more bad news but atleast she could enjoy tonight.

Finding a parking spot, Gunn pulled his truck in and turned off the ignition. Turning his head he saw Cordelia looking around taking in the sights. It was obvious she hadn't been out like this in a long long time. She was excited.

"You'll like it here. They play a good variety of music and it's half price on drinks tonight. But I gotta drive home so no tequila for me." He told her as he straightened up his shirt. Cordelia just smiled gratefully at him. She needed this.

"Oh don't you worry. I'm not going to touch a bottle of that for a long time. Now let's get in there so I can show you out on this dance floor." Letting Gunn open the door for her she soon got out they started towards the entrance. By the time the line had died down and all id's were checked Gunn and Cordelia wasted no time getting to the dance floor.

Turning her back towards Gunn, Cordelia started to move with the music and looked back towards Gunn teasing him as if asking him if he could keep up. Gunn smirked and pressed back against her. He didn't know if it was the temperature in the room or all the lights or just the music but moving in sync with Cordelia's body on that dance floor was reason enough alone to wake up every morning for the rest of his life. Leaning down to whisper in her ear as they danced, Cordelia shivered at the sudden warmness of his breath on her neck and his hands on her hips.

"I take back every time I called you a stick figure. I'm definitely feeling your curves now." He teased as he squeezed her hips and pulled her closer to him slightly making Cordelia almost have an orgasm right there on the dance floor. This man had to be stopped. Turning around she flashed him a slightly taken back look before grinning with her eyes in a deviant fashion.

"You just make sure you're feeling on the right ones for now buster." She warned not so seriously. Gunn smirked and grabbed on her ass softly but just enough to make her yelp. Normally, she'd had punched the shit out of any guy who had the balls to try that. And as much as she wanted to hit him, just the feeling of Gunn's strong hands on her body, anywhere on her body, was addictive. Intoxicating. She wanted more and Gunn happened to sense this.

"As you wish." He joked with a smug look of triumph on his face making Cordelia give a weak display of frustration. How could she be frustrated with him when she was so dying to be touched? Shit. Shit. Shit.

The night seemed to turn in to a blur from that moment on because with the exception of having two drinks and having to run to the bathroom Gunn could only remember him and Cordelia and the closeness of their bodies. Sure they had parted ways on a couple of songs to get down in front of one another and try to outdo themselves. Oh yeah, they both had gotten hit on. Cordelia pointed Gunn out to the poor soul and he immediately disappeared soon after and Gunn had to take Cordelia to the bar in order to keep her from pulling "that bitch's" hair out. Other than that he remembered nothing else. Returning back to the present he looked down to see Cordelia almost completely asleep on his chest. He was surprised she hadn't started snoring right there on the dance floor.

"Come on Cordy, time to get you home." He directed as he led them to the truck. She didn't even try to argue, she just nodded and follow him. Getting into the truck, Cordelia gave him a sleep induced kiss on the cheek before thanking him for the evening and going to sleep right then. Damn she must really be worn out.

Finally pulling up to her apartment, he helped her to the door and knocked on it. It opened seconds later. 

"Thanks Dennis." Cordelia said as she looked at Gunn. Gunn noticed the sleepy but put out expression on her face. He wouldn't be sleeping over tonight. He figured that he could use some time at his place. Besides, his drinks had worn off but the horniness induced by the alcohol hadn't. This was best for them at the moment. And as much as he wanted to end the night properly, he wasn't about to let his first time with Cordelia be some liquor-induced fuck that would have probably ruined whatever progress they had made with each other. He respected her and their relationship more than that.

"Okay baby, let Dennis get you settled. I need to get home and rest up. Got a big day tomorrow. Me, and Wes are supposed to check that spot out at the cliffs to see if we can find a lead. Angel's going to see if he can get some more intel from Wolfram and Hart since there's no way for him to get down those cliffs in the daylight. " Cordelia just sighed.

"You better be careful. Not that you guys can't take care of yourselves or whatever, but I don't want to lose any of you. Especially you." She added for emphasis. Gunn studied her tired expression and nodded.

"We'll be fine. Now go to sleep woman! I'll see you tomorrow at the office." Still not convinced, Cordelia leaned in to give him a hug as Gunn kissed the top of her head and lifted her chin to kiss her goodbye. Not one to turn down an offer from him she accepted. After pulling away and giving her one last smile he told her goodnight and started towards his truck. Closing the door and sighing Cordelia was greeted with a floating towel and body wash.

"Okay, okay Dennis I'm going." She told him as she started towards the bathroom to draw her bath. The night went by too fast for her liking. She knew why Gunn left. Hell it was the right thing to do. Her body was screaming for sex like bloody murder and it was obvious he was trying his damndest not to answer the call. It had been months since she'd gotten any and it was pissing her off. But there was too much going on in their lives right now at the moment and sex was only going to complicate things unnecessarily. Plus, another headsplitting vision was due anytime now. God, she was not looking forward to getting back to reality. Turning off the water and testing its temperature, she slowly undressed and climbed into the bathtub. Closing her eyes, Cordelia sighed deeply as she felt Dennis apply the shampoo to her hair and begin to lather it. Letting her thoughts drift, she tried to relax in the warm water hoping that despite the suckiness of having to stop apocalypse after apocalypse, her newfound happiness would last.

Author's Note: What can go wrong with Cordelia/Gunn sexual tension? Not a damn thing I say lol. Any time these two have a culture clash it's down right hilarious so I had to highlight that but hey I'm a big believer in embracing other's differences so yeah. Just take a look at that review box and make a lowly writers day would you? Until next time Hell Yeah? Yeah.


	10. Reality Bites

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: You know the drill. Don't own anything but the premise.

Chapter 10: Reality Bites

"Angel Investigations, helping the helpless one nasty at a time. And at really low rates! How may I help you?"

Gunn looked up from his Gameboy and smiled at his girlfriend as she answered the phone at ease while reading one of her many Vanity magazines. Save for the fact that there were prophecy scrolls, legal papers, and weapons scattered across the lobby, and he and Wes probably stepping into impending doom, it almost seemed like a normal quiet day. He looked on as she took down the client's information. After ending the call she yelled at the top of her lungs for Angel making Gunn wince. Moments later the vampire appeared with an irritated look on his face.

"Cordelia please? Connor's sleeping." Realizing her mistake Cordelia looked at him sheepishly before whispering "Sorry" silently.

"You got a case man." Gunn stated as he shut his Gameboy off. Angel looked at Cordelia with a questioning gaze.

"Hope you don't have a problem with snakes because Ms. Velesquez says that a giant demon one just ate her dog, which just so happens to be a Rottweiler, and is sleeping in the viaduct under her pool house. I don't even want to know how it got there." Cordelia told him as she put her hands up. Angel sighed. He was just about to start his trek to see Lilah and get some more information out of her. But he still had an agency to run, complete with cases. Walking over to pick up a sword and dagger from the couch he walked back to Cordelia's desk to get the information and address he needed. Cordelia just smirked at him.

"Go get em big guy." She teased. Rolling his eyes Angel gave a slight nod before heading towards the basement. Turning her attentions back to Gunn she got up to see what he was doing. He was sharpening his axe looking as cute as ever. She smiled at him.

"Are you guys ever going to show us how to use those? Us being the womenfolk." She asked half-jokingly. She knew how to use some of the weapons already from Angel but it would be nice to be useful every once in a while besides answering phones and being moral support. And after her conversation with Fred the other day, she knew the other woman wanted to join in on the action too.

"I thought you didn't like coming out with us because it always ruined your manicures?" Gunn asked without a second thought. Cordelia had brought this up before for reasons he didn't know.

"Yeah, I know but that was then. Now that there's a new big bad in town I want to learn, Angel's taking it personal; enough said, poor Wesley's exhausted, and as manly a man as you are, you can't help all of our clients by yourself. Me and Fred are just sitting here babysitting. Call it the feminist in me but I want some action!" At that Gunn couldn't help but smile at her. He understood what it felt like to feel helpless. It sucked.

"Okay then. After we get some down time, I'll train you on how to fight some. English can show Fred and woo her with his brain. Deal?" Cordelia snorted at that comment.

"Deal."

Wesley just so happened to come out soon after the conversation and was ready to go. As usual Fred was right behind him, being the ever reliable sidekick. Slowly but surely she was coming into her own.

"I believe we are ready to go Gunn. I did some research on the topography of those cliffs. It seems that we're going to have to go by foot to get to the entrance of the caves." Gunn nodded ready to get the day over with and possible hit something in the process.

"Gunn's going to train me how to fight so I can go kick ass with you guys more." Cordelia blurted to Wesley without warning. She grinned at Fred who smiled back from behind Wesley."

"Why that's an excellent idea Cordelia? It would be better for all of us I think. Would you like to learn as well Fred?" He asked as he turned around and smiled at her. He knew that she was feeling a little out of place still and what better way to spend some time with her he thought. Maybe he could use this time to get to know her better and focus on something else besides this apocalypse for a change.

"Yes, of course." She told him as she gave him a wide grin. Gunn walked up to Wesley and clasped his shoulder getting his attention.

"Well it's settled then. Come on English, we got a hiking trip to go on." Wesley nodded.

"Yes, we best to be off. Cordelia, I suggest you call Angel if we don't return in a few hours time. I'm not sure if we'll have reception in those caves to contact you if there's trouble."

"Only you two would go explore a cave on an isolated section of coastline and have no means of communication. I'll tell him. You two just be careful okay? Me and Fred can't deal with a broody Angel all alone." She told him as she moved towards Gunn and hugged him tightly. Gunn returned the hug just as tightly and ran a hand down her back to comfort her. Looking at Fred's expression towards Wesley as well, he promised to make sure he and Wesley came back in one piece.

"Don't worry, we will be. Take care of the fort." Gunn told her as he and Wesley collected their gear and made their way to the front door. Cordelia sighed aloud as the front door closed shut. Fred noticed this. It was blatantly obvious that she was thinking about her friend and boyfriend's well being. Normally she wouldn't have given it a second thought but with all of the bad shit going on right now, there was no telling what could happen.

"Are you and Charles doing good?' Fred asked simply making Cordelia raise her head in surprise. She supposed that the physicist wanted to talk and as of late Gunn had been the biggest thing on her mind. So it wasn't too surprising Fred just wanted to know how the two of them were doing.

"When you finally get Wesley to make a move on you, I'll tell you about me and Gunn." Cordelia shot back as she smirked and went back to her desk to finish her magazine. Fred slumped slightly defeated.

"That's a no then?" Cordelia gave her a smug look and proceeded to talk to her about non-romantic things to keep her mind off her own issues. Fred seemed to be okay with this because soon she was talking Cordelia's head off about Wesley and something about wimps among other things. Cordelia didn't mind today. It was appreciated.

The Cliffs

Gunn wanted to hit Wesley with a very blunt object for not finding an easier way down these cliffs. This was no goddamn rock climb descent at the YMCA that's for sure. And after almost falling to his death twice in about 10 minutes, the duo had finally descended to the bottom and were staring out into nothing but ocean. The cave was nowhere to be seen.

"English, I don't see no cave. You better have a hell of a reason why there ain't no cave." Gunn told him in tired but warning-like tone as he leaned against a rock, waves crashing from behind him. Wesley gave him an irritated look before checking out his surroundings and trying to piece together the pieces to this puzzle.

"No, Gunn, I don't have a hell of a reason why? The bloody cave's supposed to be right here across from these rocks!" Wesley spat at him before sighing and placing his hand a rock to get some rest. At that moment the wave's stopped crashing and the water became still making Gunn and Wesley look at each other. How in the hell do ocean waves just stop?

"Wes. What did you do?" Gunn asked sounding as confused as both he and Wesley looked. Suddenly everything around seemed to glow and bend until Gunn and Wesley were eventually immersed into darkness and the screaming began. Suddenly everything stopped and the duo stopped screaming and gave each other a WTF look. Looking down to the rock he just had his hand on, Wesley noticed that the rock was in fact glowing and the waters around them had stilled. Looking back towards the cliffs and upward Gunn and Wesley realized that they were no longer outside but inside and the ocean was no longer visable. Only a still body of water and a candle lit walkway remained. Suddenly Wesley had a Eureka moment.

"It's a dimensional hub! They're similar to dimensional hotspots like the one by Caritas, the difference being that these are created by very advanced magic rather than interdimensional dissonance. The cave we're looking for is probably underwater right now and even in low tide we'd have to swim to get to it. But with this hub, you can basically travel to any place that is linked. That may be how these demons can be everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. It can link to other dimensions too if you use the proper magic incantations." He explained as if everything that just happened to them made perfect sense. Huh?

"So what you're telling me is.. these guys can beam themselves up like Scotty to any place they choose as long as they are connected to this shiny thing?" Gunn asked even more confused than ever. Wesley nodded.

"Yes. We need to mark our way back here so we can find our way back to the surface. I don't know the incantations for the destinations or where they are linked to." Reaching for one of the light candles, Gunn placed one by the rock that seemed to be the controlling mechanism for the hub and placed took out his phone. Setting the alarm for one hour, he placed it down next to the candle.

"Okay, I set the alarm for an hour. If we get lost, listen out for the alarm. Set yours so we can give ourselves time to find our way back because I'm not staying her for more than an hour man." Wesley nodded and proceeded to set his watch.

"All right let's go." Wesley told him as he grabbed his sword and Gunn followed with his axe before saying what Wesley had been thinking for the last 5 minutes.

"I should have brought the flamethrower."

25 minutes later

Following the candlelit path seemed to be taking Gunn and Wesley nowhere. Gunn couldn't help but wonder how deep this damn hole underground went. Hell brothers like him didn't even go camping let alone exploring any damn cave. Wesley looked just as put off as he did. There had to be something here, the only question was where?

"Yo English, let me ask you something?" Wesley turned to look at him.

"Yes, what is it Gunn?"

"How much time do you think Cordelia has until her visions get too bad? She doesn't want to talk to anybody about them, just wants to pretend that they'll go away. I'm trying to give her time but I'm going to have to talk to her about them sometime. Last time she hid stuff from us, Angel had to put a lead pipe through some guy's head." Gunn started as Wesley listening thoughtfully.

"I'd say she still has a while Gunn. They're going to get gradually worse I'm sure but she's still been able to stop the pain long enough to still live somewhat normally. When she starts having to be looked after because of deterioration that's when we should be worried. But I promise you we'll find something before that happens. Perhaps there's a way to filter the visions so they aren't as long and detailed making it less damaging."

"Yeah, I hear you. Cause I know for a fact Cordelia ain't about being looked after, unless it's got to do with paparazzi." Gunn said with a chuckle with his best friend returned as well.

"How true." Wesley said in agreement before stopping in his tracks. The putrid smell of decaying flesh hit him like a tanker and apparently had done the same to Gunn he was holding his nose too.

"Okay what the fuck is that smell?" Gunn asked nasally.

"Rotting flesh. I think it's safe to say that this is where the bodies are being held. The question is who is putting them here and …."

"When are they coming home?" Gunn finished for him. Wesley said nothing. Walking a little further the two of them finally made it to some type of clearing and noticed the source of the stench. Ahead of them there where atleast 6 members of the Legion surrounding atleast 70 freshly decaying corpses chanting some type of spell in a language he had never heard of. Looking back to Gunn he saw that Gunn was looking just as hard as he was back at him.

"Okay. That answers both of our questions. Now what?" He asked grabbing on to his axe tightly. These guys looked like bad news and if this Beast guy needed dudes like this to throw him a party he must have been a bad motherfucker himself.

Wesley never got the chance to answer because the next thing Gunn noticed Wesley was being pulled from behind the wall they were hiding behind and being thrown into the middle of the circle of demon guys. Apparently these guys were super strong. Oh shit.

"This must be one of the protectors of the miracle child. We must save him for the time of the revival is at hand." The guy who seemed to be the leader of this little evil prayer group said to his brethren. Hoisting Wesley up from the ground, he began to drag the Englishman away. That shit ain't happening!

"Hey, you with the fucked up facelift! Yeah you guys!" Gunn shouted trying to get their attention. It worked because soon they had dropped Wesley and were on their way towards him.

"Ah yet another." The leader guy said with a smirk before Gunn gave him a smirk of his own and threw his axe towards his head severing it complete from his shoulders.

That didn't seem to be such a good idea because soon he was fighting off six other people and not doing quite well. These guys were like vamp strong but they still had vulnerabilities. Decapitation and neck breaking did still apply and he managed to kill at least 2 of them.

The punch across his midsection and face knocked him from his inner monologue and he hit the ground. Next thing he knew they were kicking the crap out of him and throwing him across the room next to Wesley. He spit up some blood as he tried to get up. One of the demons grabbed Gunn's axes from the floor and proceeded to come towards him with an evil smile on his face. Taking a swipe Gunn rolled over and yelled at Wesley to get up. The Englishman stirred slightly still disoriented from the fall he'd taken.

"Wes get up!" Gunn yelled as he dodged yet another slash by his own blade. That was not cool. He was not getting killed by his own weapon today. Suddenly Gunn felt himself being grabbed and knocked to his knees. Holding his arms back, Gunn saw that he was being pinned only to face his impending death by decapitation. Ain't that some bullshit?

"May the spilling of your blood be a fitting tribute to the Bringer of Salvation and Peace." His potential executer said before him.

"There ain't nothing fitting about me being killed by my own axe." Gunn spat at him. Bracing himself for his impending death, he closed his eyes only to feel something wet hit him on the face. What the hell? Opening his eyes he say Wesley with a sword and the head of his executor on the floor. Suddenly the two remain guardsmen had let him go and were after Wesley who trying to hold them back. Gunn picked up his axe and went to help his friend.

Attacking one of the demons from behind Gunn decapitated him quickly before attempting to finish off number two only for Wesley to stab him in the stomach first and kick him to the ground pulling his sword out as he did so. Gunn looked on. Damn.

"Don't kill him Gunn. He may be useful." Gunn nodded. Yeah that was good thinking on his part because he definitely was next up to see the end of his axe. Picking the demon up forcefully by the neck Wesley got in his face.

"How many relics have you empowered and when is the revival to begin?" He asked eerily calm making Gunn look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It is already done tortured soul. In a fortnight the blood of the miracle child will give this world a new life free of pain and sorrow and the Bringer shall conceive a new fate for all of his faithful." Gunn narrowed his eyes at him. He ain't need no saving and he didn't need some bad ass demon to take it upon himself to do so either.

"So everything's already in place? We're just waiting for them to come for Connor. Nuh uh. Not happening." Gunn said trying to convince himself.

"No it won't. Tell me, what is the incantation to your home dimension? We are the protectors of the miracle child and if need be we will go see your Bringer personally."

"The Creserium holds the keys to our land. I pity you tortured souls for you deny salvation. May your deaths come swift and true." Pulling a dagger from underneath his robe Wesley and Gunn back up only to witness the demon plunge it into his own heart killing himself. Gunn just looked up at Wesley. Okay?

"Aight Wes, we got what we needed. Let's get the hell outta here."

"I agree."

Making their way back to entrance 20 minutes later Gunn heard his alarm going off. Or rather the snooze alarm. They were 30 minutes late. Whatever. Picking up his phone he walked up next to Wesley who had already placed his hand on the rock from earlier. Eventually everything was quiet and bending for a few seconds before the two of them were blinded by the sun and splashed upon by a crashing wave.

"You mean we gotta climb back up that thing?" Gunn moaned after regrouping from the transfer.

"Just be glad we aren't dead. Let's go. We got a lot to do. A shower for starters." Wesley told him as he started his climb back up. Gunn had to agree. He was thankful he was climbing back up this cliff. He could have easily being lying dead with his head severed in an underwater cave and no one would have found him or even know. That would have sucked just a little more.

Regrouping at the Hyperion

Gunn and Wesley walked through the doors of the Hyperion bruised and battered but in one piece. Angel was the first to notice the duo and was immediately up to see what had happened. Fred and Cordelia followed.

"Angel, we found the bodies. The relics are already empowered, in two weeks time they'll come for Connor and the revival will begin." Wesley told him as he walked to the desk and attempted to rest his legs.

"Yeah, Wes got the scoop from one of those Legion dudes. Strong but still able to be killed. We managed to take 6 of them but there's no tell how many there are waiting to take Connor. Wes thinks we should go throw a surprise Party and kill the Beast before he gets here." Gunn added helpfully. Angel gave him a look.

"How do we do that?"

"One of the monks told me that the way to their world was inside the Creserium scrolls. He gave out the information freely so I don't think he is worried about us interfering too much. That's not very comforting now that I think about it. My suggestion is that we take out the Beast before he even makes an appearance. Part of the reason he has to be resurrected is because he is weaker in the dimension he was banished to." Angel nodded.

"Okay, so we finally have a plan of action. Wolfram and Hart aren't even players anymore. They can't seem to find to even find these guys to try and bribe them. Wes, tell me everything you know, we have to get ready for this." At that Angel walked into Wesley's office and Wes followed understanding the resolve Angel now had. His son's safety was at stake and he was going to do something about it.

"Gunn, come over here and sit down. Fred, could you go get the first aid kit for me?" Cordelia asked as she motioned over to it on the counter. Fred nodded and did so. Sitting down Gunn winced as Cordelia rubbed a finger over one of the bruises on his face. He must have gotten hit pretty good.

"You're looking like Rocky Balboa here Gunn? I thought I told you and Wesley to be careful." She told him sternly as she reached into her medkit and proceeded to doctor him. Gunn smirked.

"Hey, considering the fact I could have gotten my head cut off by my own axe down there I think this is the better of the two outcomes." At that Cordelia gave him a surprised look.

"I suppose you're right. You better not get killed on me cueball. I'll never date again." Cordelia told him joking yet she sounded completely serious. That would just be traumatizing. Gunn chuckled.

"I'm glad you're okay too Charles." Fred added from the couch as she rocked Connor who was throwing a fit. He smiled back. He'd have to show her one of his favorite taco stands once this blew over. He never really had the chance to just hang out with her befoe. She seemed like she would be fun goofing off with along with Cordelia and Wesley just chilling out. He'd have to take all of them to the rink sometime. Hell, the five of them including Angel needed to do something together after this was through. Maybe a night out somewhere.

"Thanks Fred." Turning his focus back to Cordelia, he reached for her hand as she was cleaning his wound and moved to stop her. She looked at him quizzically.

"What?" Before she could get an answer Gunn leaned forward and kissed her softly on lips almost making her drop the gauze in her hand. She leaned in deeper to the kiss and melted into it. Pulling away Gunn smiled at her sheepishly.

"I just wanted to kiss you. Consider that my thank you."

"In that case you need to be thanking me more often." She told him chuckling. Fred was beaming from across the couch. The two of them of them looked so happy together and despite everything still managed to remain that way. It was obvious that Cordelia was officially done and it looked like Charles was as well.

"Aw, that's so sweet." She said with her giddiness starting to show. Cordelia and Gunn gave her a look.

"Shut up Fred."

Returning to bandaging. Cordelia started to talk to Gunn about what she read in her magazine about some model she was interested in and how she loved the person, hated how she dressed. Gunn blanked out and reduced himself to uh huh's and okay's. Just because he was her boyfriend didn't mean he was going to listen to everything she said, because truthfully, Cordelia didn't make sense sometimes. It was fine with him though. He had gotten a lot done today and he didn't die. The way he figured it, the faster they dealt with this apocalypse, the sooner he could take a break and relax. He made a mental note to take her to get her nails done in repayment for fixing him up. She'd been complaining about them for about 3 days.

"Hey, you listening to me?" She asked waking him from his thoughts. Gunn peeped up trying to convince her he was paying attention.

"Oh, yeah. Something about that chick with the ugly ass dress." He blurted out hoping that was what she was talking about. She narrowed her eyes at him and slapped him on the top of his head.

"Ow."

Maybe repaying her could wait awhile.

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter cause I got to get into some action and Gunn and Wesley haven't really done much together so far since Wes is in obsessed research mode. And Gunn's all about Cordelia. I tried to go for their brothers in arms relationship here. Read and review, give me some inspiration I say. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	11. Exposure

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't Own Angel or any of the characters. Now read lol.

Chapter 11- Exposure

A Few Days Later

"Aim, swing, pull. Yeah like that, aim, swing, pull. See you're getting it."

"I think I'll just stick to my little axe, this is too much work."

"Quit complaining woman. You're doing fine."

Angel looked on from his punching bag over to Cordelia and Gunn bickering like usual as he showed her how to use his axe correctly. The two of them seemed to be bonding closer than ever, which kind of baffled him because there was an apocalypse due to occur next week. But with the exception of a few squabbles the two of them seemed to be closer than ever. He just assumed they were too busy to fight right now. Wesley and Fred had gone out to see some science exhibit, claiming that they needed a break. Considering that they had time until the really bad stuff was to happen Angel didn't even argue. They needed to be in the right state of mind and rest was needed. So now it was just him, Connor, Gunn, and Cordelia in the basement having a training session. It was kind of nice. Suddenly the sound of metal tearing through wood shook him from his thought and made Connor start wailing. Cordelia had slashed a crate in half.

"My bad?" She said as she looked up towards Angel and smiled slightly. Angel rolled his eyes before vamping out and attempted to console Connor while Gunn grinned and took the axe from her.

"Okay that's enough for now. The game's supposed to come on tonight anyway. I'm going home. Angel, you in?" Gunn asked as he started to pack up his duffle bag .

"No, I'm just gonna stay here and watch Connor. You guys go and enjoy yourselves. We all deserve a little rest. Wesley and Fred should be back soon so I can go on patrol."

"Look at you, all growed up." Cordelia joked as she grinned at Angel. He smiled back, his face back to normal. Walking up to kiss Connor on the forehead, Cordelia hugged Angel as well.

"See you tomorrow. Call me if you need me." Cordelia told him. Angel nodded.

"I will, I promise." With that he gave her one last smile before picking up Connor and walking back up the stairs. Cordelia looked after him thoughtfully. She worried about him a lot. All he had was Connor. Yeah he still had them but it wasn't the same. She had Gunn now and she was pretty sure Wesley and Fred were starting to move towards something. Things were different.

"What's wrong Barbie?" Gunn asked as he started to head up the steps with her. Cordelia shook her head.

"Nothing, just worried about Angel. Connor's the best thing that ever happened to him. I just want him to be happy but it's pretty obvious things aren't the way they used to be." Gunn regarded her in understanding.

"You mean the love connection syndrome going on around here? Yeah I know. But Angel knows that we'll still be here and he's not alone. I know the history you guys have, and I'm not trying to ruin that. Hell, you're the only one who keeps him grounded. Do you want to stay here?" Gunn asked thoughtfully.

"No. I just worry about him sometimes. I want to spend my night with you watching that stupid basketball game."

"Hey! See you done messed up already clowning my basketball game. You're lucky I got it bad for you cause I'd ban you from my apartment for that kind of blashphemy." Gunn told her as he opened the front door. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Whatever doofus." At that she pulled on his ear making him yelp. Looking back at her with scheming eyes, Gunn started to chase her to the truck making her squeal as she tried to evade him. He caught up to her and scooped her up over his shoulder, with her hitting him on the back all the while.

"Let me go Gunn, before I have to take off these earrings and beat your ass!" She yelled. Gunn only grinned harder before opening the passenger side and setting her in. Cordelia kicked him in the stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" he shouted as he bent over in pain. Cordelia smirked evilly at first but then her face turned to concern when she saw him still doubled over.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to kick you that…." She started but he rose up expectedly and pulled her into an intense kiss. Okay, he won. She was officially caught off guard. What an ass! But damn he was still a hell of a kisser.

'Okay my brain's going to shut down now.' She thought as she felt his tongue flicker across hers.

"I hate you." She told him grumpily as he pulled away and walked over to the driver's side. He grinned as he got in and turned the ignition. Cordelia was pouting the whole time. She hated when he got the best of her.

"I know."

Gunn's Apartment

"Weclome to casa de Gunn." Gunn said as he opened the door for Cordelia. She just gave him a look.

"You act like I've never been here before Gunn."

"Yeah, for what, all of 10 minutes when your car broke down up the street. Now you get to see the Lion's Den. Just make yourself at home while I go grab us a couple of cold ones." Closing the door behind him he put his duffle bag on the ground and turned on the lights so Cordelia could find her way to the couch.

"I'm feeling the hominess already." Cordelia said sarcastically as she sat down on the couch. It was just a normal cloth couch with a coffee table right in front of it. Cd's, video games, comics, and magazines throw across. Cordelia smirked. If it wasn't for the wooden stake and the dagger on the coffee table, she would have said it was a regular bachelor pad. Just goes to show how not normal they really were. Gunn walked back in a few seconds later with two beers and a bowl of pretzels. Wow.

"Never thought I'd turn into a couch potato until I met you. You sure do a lot of nothing to be so physically fit." Cordelia teased as she took the beer bottle from him.

"Look here woman, this physique of mine is here to stay, couch or no couch. But since we're on MY couch, we're going to sit here and watch this game and I'm going school you on this. You've lived in L.A for what, 3 almost 4 years and don't even own Lakers jersey. Shame on you Cordy."

"I'm so sorry that I bring shame to your clan of geekdom, Charlie." She said with pure snarkiness taking a swig of her beer before she unexpectedly let out a belch making Gunn raise his eyebrow before laughing out loud. He loved this girl.

"Is is wrong that I find that impressive display of your masculine side a little sexy?" He joked. She pouted her lips out at him.

"Did you just call me masculine? That was not cool." Gunn shook his head before cupping her face and moving closer to her. She could feel the heat from him already warming her body to temps that it didn't need to be at. Good god.

"No, there's not anything manly about you Cordelia. You are definitely all woman." At that he began to kiss her on her neck and she started to caress his back. He knew what this was. Another hot and steamy make-out session fixing to happen. Better turn on the t.v before we get too far into it. They were beating around the bush when it came to being intimate and they both new it. Gunn was worried about rushing her, Cordelia was worried that she was holding back too much. Both of them however agreed that they could worry about their love life after everything with Connor was taken care of. Cordelia pulled back and sighed.

"We are obviously noobs when it comes to this aren't we?" She said chuckling dryly. Gunn sighed to himself and nodded. They truly were.

"Yeah, we are. It's kind of sad that two cool people like us suck when it comes to relationships. But you know what? If I had to start somewhere I'm glad it was with you. I don't think any other woman would give me the excitement you're giving me right about now."

"You think I'm exciting?" She said non-believing. "All I do is work and sit in my apartment reading and watching bad television on Friday nights with a ghost. I am hardly exciting. I've gone from living like the Trumps to the dumps in less than 5 years time. I'm not exactly looking forward to my 10 year high school reunion here." Gunn shook his head as he took another swig of his beer and grab a handful of pretzel.

"You said it yourself, you're not the same person you used to be. Hell, you and Wesley were probably two of the lamest people I've ever met when I first met ya'll. But looks can be deceiving. I thought you were cute back then. I think you're gorgeous now. Who cares if you suck as an actress?"

"Hey!" Cordelia shouted out in indignation. Gunn just rolled his eyes and continued.

"Well you do. Look, point is, even as vain as you still are, I care about you. I don't care if we can't get VIP tickets to the clubs or afford to even walk in some of those stores you love so much. We can go out dancing or sit here and watch the game. As long as we're together, it's all good with me."

"That was the sweetest way of telling me how boring I am I have ever heard." She said as she leaned across him and placed her head on his chest. Without warning she burped on more time before giving him a sheepish, embarrassing smile. She put the beer bottle she was holding down on the table.

"Sorry."

He just wrapped his arms around her and turned up the t.v since the game had been on for atleast 15 minutes already. He was watching it halfway anyway. With Cordelia snuggled up against his chest, everything else had to take a seat back. He had officially turned into a goober. And it was the best feeling he had ever had in his life.

Towards the end of the game

"Iverson needs to sit that shit down cause he ain't fucking with Kobe! Look baby, look at how he's handling the rock. No kind of skills." Cordelia rolled her eyes at him for the umpteenth time that night. No matter how hard she tried to fall asleep on this man's chest he always found a way to keep her engaged. She just wanted some closage with him. Apparently the guy named Iverson was not on Gunn's favorites list.

"The rock is the basketball right? Well, he looks like he's got some skills to me." Cordelia told him as she watched the Iverson guy make some guy on the Lakers almost break an ankle. How anybody managed to watch this crap for hours was beyond her comprehension.

"What? Cordy you can't be saying shit like that in here. This is a Lakers sanctuary, that kind of language ain't allowed." At his sudden outburst, Cordelia almost giggled at how big his eyes had gotten at her statement. And she thought Gunn had trust issues. Well, she mentally moved Laker's obsession to number 1 on Gunn's major issues list. Typical man.

"Jeez Gunn. I retract all previous statements. And hey, did you eat all of the pretzels! I only had like two handfuls!" She asked suddenly catching him off guard. Looking at the empty bowl in front of her and about 4 bottles of beer it was obvious Gunn was probably in his man zone.

"Oh. Yeah my bad." He said not even turning his head. Apparently the game was coming to a close because Gunn looked like he was on the edge of his seat. Cordelia sat up and moved closer over to him.

"What's going on?"

"Philly's up by 7 points and there's only 22 seconds left on the clock. It's a wrap for us." He told her obvious upset. Cordelia looked on as the time ticked down and the buzzer sounded ending the game.

"Damn."

"Well, look at it this way, unlike most men you had me sitting next to you watching a basketball game. That should be enough to negate anything else." She told him playfully but in a deadpan serious tone. He smiled at that. She was right. Kobe might have lost but Gunn himself had definitely won for the night.

"So now what?" She asked him moments later.

"Dunno. It's pretty late. If you want you can stay here tonight, I can crash on the couch." He offered as he sat up to stretch. He had been frozen on the edge of his seat for the past hour and was tensed up because of it.

"Staying the night at a boy's house? How unladylike." She teased before getting up.

"What is this, the 60's? Anyway think about it, I gotta piss." He told her before making his way to the bathroom. Cordelia watched as he left and mischievously followed him. Noticing Gunn didn't close the door all of the way she smirked to herself. He was definitely a bachelor. She pushed on it slowly causing it to creak slowly. Moments later she heard the sound of Gunn hitting something and yelling before the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink running. As soon as the door opened he was greeted to the wide, toothy smile of his girlfriend.

"You think you're funny huh?" He asked her with a look on his face. Cordelia only nodded.

"This shiner on my leg thinks otherwise. So what's up?" He asked as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"Let me take a look at your shower." Gunn looked at her with eyebrows raised as she stepped past him and inspected his shower. What, she thought he couldn't keep a clean place. If he didn't remember anything else from his youth, it was grandma driving it in his head that you always kept your kitchen and your bathroom clean at all times.

"Hey now I keep a clean bathroom. Spend quite a lot of time in here too." Cordelia snorted.

"With a dirty magazine and a bottle of lotion I presume?" she shot back with vigor.

"Bite me Cordelia."

"You'd like that wouldn't you? But yeah, I'll stay. You got anything to sleep in? I'm not staying in these clothes." She told him as of matter-of-factly. Gunn expected as much. Cordelia may not have been the outwardly heartless bitch she claimed she used to be, but she was still high maintenance as a fuck.

"I got a tee and some sweats. You are definitely a hard person to please. Looks like I got some work to do huh?" He said as he went to fetch her some washcloths and sleepwear.

"You can bet your last dollar on that pal. But all jokes aside, thank you. I promise you I don't leave hair in the sink." She told him as she leaned across his chest and grinned at him when he returned.

"Good, cause I'm a tell you right now. I'll be dead and gone before the maintenance man comes back around here. I'm a go get the bed made for you."

Kissing her on the forehead before shutting the door behind him, he let himself drift into thought. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. Just almost two weeks ago, he and Cordelia were beating around the bush about their feelings for each other and now they were spending almost every night together. Not to mention there was an apocalypse on the horizon. It almost made Gunn's head hurt how much had happened in such a short amount of time. But he and Cordy were definitely comfortable enough to spend the enough at each other's place. Thinking about her in his shower right now, hot water dripping down her naked body was making him horny as hell. He was so ready to explore Cordelia in a way no man had ever done before it was killing him to keep his composure sometimes. It was a losing battle but he was going to let things unfold on their own. It tends to work out better that way.

A few minutes later Cordelia stepped out of the bathroom holding her clothes and her towel around her body. Gunn automatically noticed how her breasts were practically overflowing over the top of the towel. And how damn attractive her legs were. He never noticed that before, but then again he'd never seen her almost completely naked before either. Cordelia narrowed her eyes at him before going into his room to change. Gunn laughed to himself and went to get his cloths to take his shower.

After getting his shower and putting on his sleeping attire, he went into his room to see Cordelia looking at the picture of Alonna and the picture of her, Wesley, and himself on his nightstand. Sitting next to her, she looked up to him with a slight smile.

"She was a very beautiful girl Gunn." She told him softly. He nodded. He missed his baby sister every day. It was nice to sit and reflect every once in a while. Time had made things a little easier and it wasn't nearly as painful to think of her now.

"Yeah, she was. I remember when she was about 15 and I caught her kissing one of her friends, Terrence. He was scared shitless that we would beat the hell out of him. Kissing the top dog's baby sister was a very ballsy and stupid thing to do. But Alonna told me I needed to stop trying to be her daddy and just be her big brother. And to stop making a big deal out of one kiss and go get me some so I wouldn't be so anal." At that he chuckled as did Cordelia. She really did like to hear about Gunn's past, he had heard so much about hers, especially that night with the tequila. But he never really opened up much about his past until now.

"Must have been nice to have someone like that. You know I'm an only child. It took me getting cheated on by the two people I tortured most of my childhood and adolescent life and almost being sacrificed at graduation to find out what it was like to have true friends. I told you about Xander and Willow didn't I?"

"Yeah, best friends with a friendship that almost resembled incest. You dated Xander or as you like to call him the Zeppo." Gunn recalled as if it had been drilled into his head a thousand times. He paused as if he had just remembered something.

"Wait, that cute redhead that was here after we came back from Pylea, that was her?" Cordelia nodded.

"Yep. Before I came to L.A, me and Xander patched things up as did me and Willow. We actually became friends after a life time of hating each other and then pretending to. They threw me a going away party before I left. The only ones who were there were the Scoobies. So like I said, I haven't had that many people like that in my life. It must have been nice." And it was true, she really didn't have true friends until she met up with Angel again here in L.A.

"Behind all of that fashionista, sarcastic shit you put on, there's a really smart woman. You ain't the only one who can see through exteriors." He told her in all seriousness. She curled her lips a bit in a way that drove Gunn wild. That's what he wanted to see. Cordelia the woman, not the bitch or the celebrity wanna be, or even as Vision girl. He just wanted to get to know her.

"Shh. Don't tell anybody." She teased as she looked him over. He had on a grey t-shirt with a pair of grey Lakers sweats. What a surprise. But he looked so damn hot, she could see the contours of his pecs sticking out of the shirt. She was getting hot again. She was still having trouble believe that she had Gunn under her nose the whole time and was just now realizing how happy she was to be dating him. She couldn't wait until things quieted down. If they didn't die first that is.

"I'm going to go ahead and get some sleep. Goodnight Cordelia." Kissing her softly as she leaned up to kiss him, he could feel the attraction pulling them. It was surreal how much chemistry the two of them had between each other. It was even more surprising they had known each other this long without fucking each other's brains out.

"Night." She told him gently as she moved her hand down to his and squeezed it. With that Gunn threw her a look before shutting the door behind him.

Walking back into the living room he shut off the lights and straighten up the couch so he could get comfortable. He felt pretty good about how things were going between the two of them. The next couple of days were going to get pretty rough. Angel and Wesley had translated the text from the scroll and were gathering the ingredients needed for that spell to the Beast's home dimension. Angel had told them to enjoy the next few days because once they left there was a chance they wouldn't be coming back. What else was knew? All Gunn knew that there was always something to fight for. He'd do what he had to. Angel fought for Connor, he was fighting for the chance to live instead of die this time around. How things change. Fluffing his pillow before laying down he let himself finally go to sleep.

Author's Note: Well, the calm before the storm so to speak. Angel Inc. is finally preparing to make a move on the big bad and Cordelia and Gunn have to deal with unresolved sexual tension among other things. As I write this I think that I will continue even after the big bad is dealt with so I can focus more on Cordelia and Gunn's growing relationship and their issues. They've been so caught up in the drama and themselves, life hasn't had a chance to creep in on them yet lol. To those who are reading and/or have reviewed, thank you so much. Just goes to show that someone's interested and I hope I'm doing the characters justice. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	12. The Feeling's Mutual

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't own anything related to Angel. 3 chapters updated at once.

Chapter 12- The Feeling's Mutual

"Even if this spell happens to work, how are we supposed to find this thing without getting killed by the welcoming committee? Or kill him for that matter?" Gunn asked as he looked to his friend trying to break down whatever plan he was concocting in his head. Fred spoke up to come to Wesley's defense.

"Wesley can link our dimension to theirs using the spell, but only for a few hours, then you're stuck there. We think that there may be a shrine of some kind where he resides, we can use a tracking spell to find it. Killing him is the hard part. As far as we know, he can't be killed by conventional weapons or magic. He had to be banished before and there's no record of how it was done." She slumped outward obviously in distress over the whole thing.

"But that was here on this plane. You think that things may work differently there? You did say that he was weaker in his home dimension." Angel suggested.

"True, he can't bring hell to all may be able to exploit some kind of weakeness. But by looking at this picture, it's safe to say that killing may be his specialty." Wesley told him as he laid the book down on the table for all to see. Gunn sighed outloud. The Beast was nothing but rock and muscle. A heavy duty dude.

"So we gotta find this guy, find a way to kill him, and then find a way back home in time before we're stuck on a really long vacation to hell." Gunn summed up trying to grasp the situation. Life had gotten very complicated since he started working with Angel.

"Yes." Was Wesley's simple and straight to the point reply. Gunn just smirked.

"You know where my heart's at. Anything dangerous and violent, I'm there." Cordelia looked up from feeding Connor just so she could snort loudly at him. That wasn't a surprise. Despite the circumstances, Angel tried his damnedest to hide the smile creeping on his face.

"Good to see you're on board. Unfortunately it looks like we are on our own now. Lorne's left town and apparently other sources are leaving too. So if we're going to make a move, let's plan on doing it in the next couple of days before things start to get really bad out there. Which brings me to my next question?"

"Who's going to stay and protect the baby?" Cordelia said not looking up from her task beating Angel to the punch. Gunn sat up from his slouched position, listening closely. He hadn't even thought about that. How much muscle would they need and would they need any here for protection. Wesley rubbed his temple trying to go over his options. Gunn could tell the man was getting burnt out and he really couldn't blame him.

"Well, we'll need Angel and Gunn definitely. The Beast, although weakened, is still very dangerous and incredibly strong. I need to go because I need to be able to get us there and back. Besides, the relics Angel and I gathered via Wolfram and Hart are used in extremely potent black magic, it will have lasting consequences if not done properly. I guess it's not a question of who's going to stay but rather who is willing. We'll probably need the whole team. I've been showing Fred some healing spells and Gunn's been training Cordelia in combat. We may need a diversion. Our only silver lining is the possibility we'll catch these bastards off guard."

"Annie! Annie can watch Connor. We can use that no violence spell Lorne used at Caritas." Gunn suggested. Angel looked to him, catching on to the idea.

"We could also use a cloak to keep them undetectable from tracking spells until we get back. That's as good an idea as any. I trust Anne. And the no violence spell will keep them from getting harmed." He finally had a plan coming together. All he had left to do now was get the items needed for these spells and make a move.

"From here on out, any other cases we may have, we take according to immediacy. This operation takes priority. In two days we're going to finish this." Cordelia's groan made Angel turn his attention to her.

"I guess it's safe to say we're not getting overtime for this." She told him with a mischievous smile. It was an on-going habit for her to inject some humor into a dire situation. It was why she was considered the heart of the group. She kept there will beating. It was also one of many reason Angel hadn't lost it and went psycho, Gunn imagined.

"No Cordelia, no overtime. Alright, I'm going to put Connor to bed and make some moves. You got anything else Wesley?" Angel asked giving him the floor.

"No, no. We don't have any cases today and we now have a clear plan of action. There's a classical concert I've wanted to see playing tonight. I think I'll go enjoy myself for a change. You are all free to come if you'd like?"

"No thank you."

"Pass."

"Uh Uh."

"I'd love to." These were the quick replies from Angel, Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred respectfully. Wesley rolled his eyes. He should have known better. Atleast Fred was willing to spend some time with him. Come to think of it, she was always willing to spend her time with him. It was kind of flattering. He enjoyed being around her. She was definitely attracted to her personality as well as he looks. He knew that office romances went against his better judgement and he had a leadership role to keep but they 5 of them were a family before anything else. Perhaps he would take the time to get to know her better once this Beast thing blew over.

"I expected nothing else. Atleast Fred has fine taste. Would you like to have some tea with me?" He asked giving her a smile. She nodded before going into a rant.

"Yeah. Have you ever had sweet tea? I know you usually like your tea hot and all. But I heard that they don't drink sweet tea much in England. I love ice cold sweet tea. My mama used to make a gallon pitcher of it every night before dinner. You should definitely try it." Wesley just grinned uneasily. She was definitely a riot.

"Yes, well, why don't you make us some while I tend to some things in the office?" Nodding in agreement she smiled before heading to the kitchen. Angel, Gunn and Cordelia could only shake their heads before Gunn started whistling wistfully. Cordelia slapped him on the shoulder. She could see the blush starting to creep up on Wesley's face.

"Ass Pansy." She sang loud enough for him to hear her moments later. Gunn burst out laughing at the shocked look on Wesley's face before he turned around.

"Cordelia! Will you please stop calling me an Ass Pansy, me and Fred are just friends….oh just piss off." he muttered as he walked into the office. Angel, having seen enough excitement for the afternoon took Connor from Cordelia and said his goodbyes before heading upstairs to put him to bed. Gunn volunteered to go on patrol to free up some time for Angel since he didn't have anything to do. Cordelia had agreed to come with him. Going to the weapons cabinet, he went to grab a stake for Cordelia as well as another one for himself.

"Why thank you big sexy man of mine." Cordelia teased as she took the stake from him, making sure to brush close enough for him to notice . Gunn gave her a look Cordelia could have sworn had melted her into a puddle of sappy goo just then. Her man was so damn cute. She'd need not worry, it was plainly obvious Gunn thought she was fine as hell. She'd seen him rise to full attention a good bit of times in the last week because of her. It felt good; she hadn't been stared after by a man in a long time that she could remember. Kinda hard to do when you spent your free time with things that go bump in the night, than out enjoying the nightlife.

"Damn right. Now come on. We might get lucky and get some action." He said starting towards the front door. He was glad that he and Cordy were going to be alone for the rest of the day. He had some things he wanted to talk to her about and he was pretty sure that atleast one of them was going to get on her bad side. That being the visions. But he was worried about her and whatever they were doing to her. They were together now and if this thing was going to work, they were going to have to be real with each other. He learned his lesson about hiding things. A lot of innocent people and demons alike had gotten killed and he had lost some very close friends because of it. But Cordelia's next statement shook him from that sobering thought.

"When am "I" going to get some action? Action meaning me, you, and Marvin getting it on cause let me tell you, it's definitely long overdue." Gunn about choked on his breath as he stopped walking. This was the first time that she didn't beat around the bush about the two of them being intimate. Intimate being the key word. Backtrack, rewind. And did she just mention him, her, and Marvin Gaye? He was struck dumbfounded at that. This girl was just full of surprises. Well, in a way he asked for it. He wanted her to be real with him and if it was one thing Cordy was, it was genuine.

"Whoa, wait up? What you know about Marvin Gaye and getting it on? But first, remember you said that you wanted to wait until everything blew over? Then you drilled it into my skull that quick hook ups were bad, let's wait awhile.

Remember when I reluctantly agreed?" Gunn listened to himself speaking and wanted to punch his own damn self. Why the fuck was he being the voice of reason, Cordelia Chase, his woman, was practically asking him to tear her apart atleast 3 times over. And he was talking himself out of it because of what? Oh yeah, he had feelings for her, that simple. However, it was obvious she'd been horny for a very long time and Cordelia's pout was very visable. If he didn't get rid of this tension and kill something he was going to pop.

"I know what I said. And the sad thing is you are right I'm still freaked out at the fact that we're two normal people. No demon boyfriends, no vampires, no werewolves." Gunn stopped walking as he turned back to look at her.

"Cordelia, what the hell are you talking about?" She looked at him sharply before shaking her head.

"What? Oh nothing. Just some Sunnydale stuff. Anyway, we are two sane grown adults, not hormonal teenagers. But I haven't gotten any in a "really" long time. It's killing me. Let's not get started on my nights alone before me and you became a thing. You can only get so much with solo action." Gunn could only nod. He could relate, honestly. But he had played through the consequences in his mind several times. Things changed between people once sex became an issue. This was something he never thought he would be talking to Cordelia about. Yeah, he might have thought about the two of them hooking up if the opportunity came but he didn't think it would really happen. Hell, he didn't think the two of them would fall for each other like they did either.

"Look, you're preaching to the choir here. But trust me, I'd rather stick your plan and just let things happen on their own. Everything's been moving so fast lately and I don't want us to be one of them. You know what I mean?" Cordelia looked at him with a newfound respect. How did she find such a man? He truly cared about her more than just her body and he just proved it. Oh she was definitely going to give it to him now. He could count on that. After Connor was safe and the world wasn't about to end for the moment she was going to rip his clothes off and have at him. But knowing Gunn, he'd probably tease her and be painfully gentle with her before letting loose and tearing her apart. The thought brought an evil grin to her lips. She hid it quickly.

"You're right. I really don't want to rush us, either. I just can't take beating around the bush anymore. You're my boyfriend damn it and yes our first time should be something special not a quick fuck because I'm sexually deprived. And I really am glad you feel that way. But for right now making out and groping doesn't count and we need to finish patrolling so I can do just that." She told him with such a serious tone Gunn thought she was joking. She wasn't. He sighed inwardly. How the hell was he supposed to talk to the girl? He'd have to be firm and get her to open up to him. He figured that she was trying to think about everything else but what was going on with herself. He wasn't about to let her keep him in the dark anymore. But that could wait until after the fooling around, he thought finally making up his mind.

"Sounds like a plan."

Cordelia's Apartment – Later that evening

"Cordelia, we need to talk." The sound of the words alone made Cordelia stop kissing his neck and look up. The two of them had been basically groping each other since they had gotten back to the apartment and as much as it pained Gunn to admit it, he needed to talk to her about how he felt. She looked at him slowly.

"I'm trying to get you wild up and those are not exactly the best words to hear right now." She said dryly. Gunn just chuckled as he sat up a bit.

"I know, but it's important. Wesley said they may be a way to stop the visions from hurting you so much." Cordelia stared at him for a second trying to register what he had just said.

"But…" She started. Anything that sounded that good had to have a catch to it and Gunn had just interrupted a make out session to tell her.

"But the thing is we still don't know what that is and you're getting worse. Wes said not to worry about it until you start to deteriorate but I'm not trying to wait that long, so what I'm getting at is, I need you to be honest with me right now. How bad have they gotten? Is there anything you're not telling us?" Cordelia remaind silent as she looked at him, her eyes rolling. Why was he bringing this shit up right now? Usually it was Wesley or Angel who constantly prodded her, not Gunn. But things had changed, he was dating her and he had every right to worry about her. Still didn't mean she was tired of being treated like a damsel waiting on the three of them to save her all the time. And to her, this might be the one thing they couldn't save her from.

"I've told you everything Gunn. I'm fine until I get a vision and my head feels like it's about to explode. After a couple of hours it's over. The pills just help less and less and they pain lasts longer. I get it that you're worried about me but honestly let it go. We'll deal with it later." She told him trying to push the subject away. Gunn wasn't about to let it go this time. She was going to come clean with him and he wasn't letting it go until she did.

"Not gonna happen Cordy. You see, you made a promise to protect me from my self-destructive tendencies. Well, right now you're trying to push all your problems away instead of dealing with them. I'm not gonna let you do that."

"Who the hell do you think you are? I'm not looking to be saved Charles." She spat at him using his rarely used first name, she could feel the defensiveness starting to swell up within her. She did not want to give in to him. She wanted to try and push the whole ordeal out of her mind and feel anything else but the pain of worrying about her eventual vision-induced death. Gunn obviously saw through the façade.

"Yes, you are. You're only 21 Cordelia, no way in hell you're just going to accept dying. If we're going to beat this, you have to admit you can't do this by yourself. I need you to trust me." Gunn pleaded with her as he reached out to her. Cordelia just turned away from him. He flinched. Why was this woman so hard to deal with sometimes? He knew what it was. As long as she didn't admit it to herself, she wouldn't have to face it. He knew all too well and it scared him.

"Gunn, I can't. I can't do this right now. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." She told him with tears starting to run down her cheek. This was first time Gunn had seen her this vulnerable in a long time. Not since before and after Pylea. He knew that this time it was his fault and he felt bad but it had to be done. As she started to walk away Gunn got up to follow her.

"Baby, talk to me. I'm right here." He told her as he softly reached for her again, this time slowly pulling her into his arms. At first Cordelia shot him a nasty look for grabbing her but once she saw the concern in his eyes she softened a bit. He was not about to let this go and he was still here. She knew that he, Angel, and Wesley would always be there for her, even when she didn't want them to be.

"You know I love you right?" She told him softly without warning. At first Gunn had to register what she had said. He was pretty sure she didn't mean it in the "L" word sense. He didn't think they were quite there yet to tell each other that. But he did know that he was definitely looking forward to the moment when they both realized that they did. But he did love her. She was his probably his closest friend. She knew him the most out of everyone, even moreso than Wesley.

"I know Cordy. And the feeling is mutual. That's why I'm staying on your ass about this. You think I don't know about waiting to die, but I do. It eats up at you inside until you don't even want to fight it anymore, you just accept it. You try and keep the people who care about you in the dark about how you feel. Eventually you push them away too. I've been there. You helped me realize that night after the party that as long as there's someone who gives a fuck about you, you don't have to fight it alone. So let me help you because I can't help you unless you try to help yourself beat this." She stayed quiet for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"About a year ago when the visions started to get more and more pain, I just assumed it was because they were more intense because they were longer and more detailed. But my headaches started to become longer and more painful. Sometimes it feels unbearable. Here let me show you something." With that Cordelia wiped her tear-stained eyes and took Gunn by the hand as she pulled him towards her bedroom.

Sitting on the foot of her bed, he watched as she opened up a drawer and pulled out a folder. She gave them to him and he started to look over them. All he saw was x-rays and a lot of really thick medical documents. Then he came across one x-ray in particular, with an area of her brain circled. He wasn't a physician but he knew that that meant a point of interest. And in street terms that was bad. He pulled the print out from the rest and showed it to Cordelia as she sat next to him.

"What did they find and how long ago?" He asked getting straight to the point.

"Brain tumor with an unidentifiable cause. It's putting pressure on my brain and eventually the headaches are going to get worse and I may gradually start to lose lower and upper level brain functioning if it gets any larger and eventually death. They were talking about doing surgery, but Gunn how do I know that the visions won't just create another one or blow out the back of my skull? I found out about it a couple of weeks after Connor was born. Almost two months ago. I just haven't had the guts to tell any of you. I didn't want to worry you all, didn't want to think about the very real possibility that I was going to die. Then when we finally got together, I knew that if I was going to have to go, atleast I got the chance to experience a normal relationship with a good man and enjoy my life with the people I care about." Gunn looked on as she seemed to be confronting her feelings. He was just glad that he'd gotten through her defensive block. That was a tough shell to crack.

"Look, here's what we are going to do. First, we gotta save the world or we won't be around to do the other stuff." At that Cordelia couldn't help but let out a chuckle. That was very true. Gunn smiled, happy to see her normal demeanor somewhat returning.

"Second, we're going to tell everyone how serious this is so we can start finding a way to fix this as soon as possible. In the mean time, if things get worse let me know."

"Aye, aye Captain. You sure are getting a kick out of this aren't you?" She joked as she pulled her clip from her hair letting down to her shoulder. Damn she looked so beautiful when she did that. Gunn had to regroup for a second before continuing.

"Must be the alpha male in me. And finally, you're not going to trying to handle this by yourself because rather you like it or not you're not just protecting me anymore. We're in this together. Doesn't matter what shit we face, as long as we do it together it'll be alright."

"When the hell did you get so insightful and inspirational?"

"The moment you were talking about giving up on life. You know you got a lot of issues Barbie."

"I know, I know. And thank you. Not just for talking to me and stuff, but for everything. But now I'm really sleepy. Confessions really take it out of you." Getting up, she grabbed a nightie from her drawer and went into the bathroom to go change. A few moments later she returned and looked to see Gunn still there waiting on her. She flashed him a grateful smile.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Dunno, going to have to wait and see aren't we?" he retorted as he stepped up to meet her halfway before taking her into his arms. She felt herself relax as she melted into his embrace. She had never had this deep a connection to anyone in her life. Well except Angel but this was different. This was more of a romantic one. She looked up at Gunn and studied him. Gunn apparently was doing the same looking down at her. What in the hell took them so long?

"That we are. Wow, I feel better. Who knew that was going to happen? Anyway, let's get some sleep. Since you're such a really good boyfriend I owe you breakfast tomorrow. Where do you want to go? I-hop?" She asked as she stepped away from him a bit. Gunn stood there in thought. This was definitely a nice change. The old Cordelia would have not even dreamed of paying, she would have said it was her God-given right to be pampered. But she was different woman now, and he couldn't get enough of her.

"Nah, I know this really good diner around the way in the neighborhood. Haven't been there in ages. Me and the fellas used to make that our second home in the A.M. They got an omelet that'll knock your socks off."

"Sounds like a sure thing." At Gunn's nod she smiled her usually toothy grin.

"It's a done deal then. Night Cordy. I'm a go home so I can be fresh in the morning." He started until he looked at her put off expression. She gave a kid like pout almost making him laugh it was so out of character for her.

"That is, unless you have a different idea?"

"Stay with me tonight. No horniness involved. I just need you." She told him, her tone gentle.

"Okay." Was his simple reply.

After taking off his shirt and shoes, Gunn noticed Cordy admiring his figure, more specifically his chest. He could only smirk back at her. Atleast he knew that attraction would never be an issue between them. Sliding into the bed next to her he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. Sitting on her elbow she looked at him, noticing the tension in face. It was minute but it was still there. He wasn't looking at her directly. Oh man, what was she thinking, basically forcing him to sleep with her. Well not "sleep" with her but stay the night. Gunn was probably thinking how easy she could have been. Huh, he would never think that. Would he? Why the fuck was she freaking out?

"You think we're moving too fast don't you? I assure you I'm not usually this slutty, well I'm not a slut at all actually but, oh God, you think I'm a high maintenance hoe!" She shot out worriedly surprising him. Gunn shook his head trying to convince otherwise. She was far from a slut, she just needed comfort from him and that was more than okay.

"What? No, not at all. You are far from that baby, trust me. This is just different. But in a very good way. I'm just not used to being this close to anyone, especially like this. If you would have told me 2 years ago I'd be holding you in your bed I would have said you were crazy. Now, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." At that he kissed her as she slid over and allowed him to embrace her once more.

"Okay, you're getting real good at saying the right things. Night Gunn. With 2 n's." She joked as she turned off the lamp and closed her eyes. Gunn could only smile harder. The gesture brought back memories of times past. Before falling asleep, he made a promise to himself that they would have a future to make more of them.

"Night Cordelia."


	13. Laying It All Out

iGot Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Just keep reading will ya? Thank you now, bye-bye then.

Chapter 13- Laying It All Out

Sunlight washed across Gunn's face waking him up slowly. He rubbed his eyes of sleep and was about to get up and do his daily business first thing until he noticed two things. The weight pressing against his back and his surroundings. Flashes of the night before passed through his mind. Looking down he saw the disheveled form of his girlfriend lying against his back.

'Okay, I'm waking up in Cordy's bed. Shirtless and with a woody. Time to rectify this situation.' He thought to himself. Slowly sliding his way out of the bed as not wake her he tried to make his way to the bathroom.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Cordelia's voice alerted him as he tried to step quietly into the bathroom. He could only look back at her. She hadn't even turned around to look at him. She was still facing away towards her nightstand.

"Nowhere Cordy. Just the bathroom. Thought you were still sleepin." He told her with chuckle. She turned around to look at him.

"Well, hurry up will you? I'm getting cold over here." Gunn nodded and left to do his business. As he came back to crawl in the bed, he leaned over to kiss Cordelia on her neck. He didn't know why, he just felt like he wanted to. She didn't seem to mind.

"Mmm, morning to you too." She told him as she smiled at the touch of his lips on her. Moments like this so made her love her life. Gunn just looked over her trying to make sense of everything. Last night he made a promise to make sure Cordelia would be able to live her life to the fullest. It was then he also realized that he was willing to do just about everything to make sure that happened. Hell, he left everything he had ever known in L.A to go to Pylea with Angel and try and find her, knowing full well he might not come back. That's how important she had become to him. It still scared him sometimes to think about it. Looking at her sleeping next to him, the quietest he had ever seen her; it was definitely one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Cordelia shifted a bit before turning around to face him. She pushed some of her hair away from her face.

"You mean after last night? Quite wonderful actually. I guess I did more harm than good trying to keep it all to myself. It felt good to get it off my chest. It was hard enough just to tell you, I'm dreading it when I have to tell Angel. He'll blame himself for it and go all broody and dark. We really don't need an encore of that again." Gunn nodded.

"We really don't. But he'd be even more pissed if you kept it away from him. I could tell them if you want me to?" He offered. Cordelia smiled slightly before shaking her head.

"No, I need to do this myself. I at least owe him and Wesley that much."

"I get that. So when you plan on fulfilling your promise to take me out to breakfast cause I got the munchies real bad." He asked as he placed a hand on his stomach and rubbed it for emphasis like a pregnant woman feeling for the baby to kick. Cordelia looked at him.

"I'll take you to breakfast the moment you stop rubbing yourself like that. You don't know stomach pains and hunger until you've been knocked up with demon spawn. Okay." She told him with a look. Gunn stopped what he was doing and gave her an uneasy stare.

"Yeah, still not over that. That's one of those things I wouldn't have gotten upset about if you kept it to yourself." With that he gave her a grin and she gave him one right back before kicking him in the shin.

"You were getting better for a second but you still need a few classes in sensitivity." She retorted. Gunn looked at her incredulously. Huh?

"This coming from you? Are you serious?" She just cut her eyes at him.

"You ass. This is the first and last time you get to sleep in my bed." She told him, trying her best to feign seriousness.

"Are you really sure you want to do that? That would suck for both of the parties involved." He joked. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Like I could really do that after last night. Don't get me wrong, you're still going to be best friends with my couch for a while before you get to sleep here on a regular basis. And even then, I just might kick you out there just because I feel like it. Comprende?" Gunn noticed her starting to ramble which meant that she was trying to clarify herself so she wouldn't come across a ditzy bitch. He noticed that the moment he met her and she thought his last name was a title for street cred. Wow. It was official, he was so done and into this girl, he must have looked pretty sad. And the thing was, he couldn't care less.

"Not a problem baby." At that closed his eyes as Cordleia turn to face away from him and go back to sleep. Within 5 minutes, Gunn was fast asleep and Cordy was back to snoring loudly as well. So much for breakfast.

Hyperion- Basement

"Damn, girl!" Gunn yelled at Cordy as he ducked a swipe from her axe. He didn't know if she'd gotten that much better or it was those pancakes she'd eaten earlier but she was definitely on top of her game. Wesley, Fred, and Angel all stopped sparring themselves to stand and watch. This was new.

"She's getting really good with that axe huh?" Fred wondered outloud.

"Yes, much to my surprise she is. However, it would have been most unfortunate if she had decapitated Gunn just now" Wesley answered back with a slight laugh. Angel had to nod in agreement. Chuckling a bit he picked up a sword and walked over to Cordelia and Gunn. She was smiling brightly as Gunn tried to keep the upper hand. Angel grinned. He knew that Gunn wasn't going at full throttle but he wasn't exactly letting her get off easy either. Either way, Angel figured he could use a break.

"You want to practice with the broadsword for a while Cordelia? Gunn looks like he could use a break." Angel offered as he held out the sword for her. She looked to Angel and then to Gunn who was starting to sweat. She smiled brightly. She was giving the man a run for his money and loving every minute of it.

"Yeah, why not? I look pretty damn good with a sword. Got a great outfit to go with the whole Xena look too. Except you know, the breastplate. Not into that kind of stuff." She told him as she took it from him making Angel give her a blank look. He never really thought about corresponding weapons with fashion and attire before. Should he really be surprised that Cordelia does?

"And as I've said time and time again, that Xena chick is one bad bitch." Gunn replied as he got up to grab him a water bottle and sitting down next to Fred and Wesley as they watched Cordelia and Angel begin to spar. He smiled as he looked on at how graceful she was with her movements. She and Angel moved like a single unit as he instructed her. It reminded him of how he used to train with Alonna. She never wanted to fight but she always trained with him anyway because he was her big brother. Wesley noticed Gunn's intent gaze and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope our dear Cordelia didn't bruise your ego too much?" He joked as Gunn turned to look at him. He shook his head.

"Nah man, just thinking. We got us a rough couple of days don't we?" he said somewhat trying to redirect his thoughts. Wesley sighed.

"Yes we do. Angel and I have collected all of the necessary items for us to travel safely as well as what we will need for the cloaking and anti-violence spells. Speaking of which, have you contacted Anne yet?"

"I was waiting to see when we were going to make a move. I mean it's been quiet on the streets the last couple of days. Barely any vamps, nothing from Wolfram and Hart. This is definitely some calm before the storm type shit."

"Ah yes, that does seem to be the case. The Rising is supposed to be preceded by a descent into darkness, according to the text. From what Fred and I can gather, darkness can be literal meaning loss of sunlight or figurative meaning chaos. Maybe it's both. All the more reason we need to make a stand before we get to that point. Angel suggests that we spend tomorrow making last minute preparations and that we all stay here tomorrow night."

"Yeah, that's cool. I think I'll give Annie a holler and let her know what's up, ya'll coming?" He asked looking to both Fred and Wesley. They nodded before getting up to follow him. He yelled to Cordelia and Angel to get their attention.

"Eh, we're going to call Annie and see if she's alright with playing babysitter."

"Let me know if she feels differently about it Gunn. I don't want to drop this on her and she's not okay with it. If that's the case, Fred and Cordelia can stay." Angel offered. Cordelia walked up to him and got directly in his face.

"Angel, I'm not letting you guys go alone to some Beast dimension without me. If this is our final hurrah, I want to be there. Let's hope this isn't our final hurrah. I'm sure Anne will be fine with it, right Gunn?" She asked giving him a hopeful look.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I know some people that'll protect her and Connor anyway. You know what, I think I'll just go see her myself instead of calling. Wes, Fred you guys can stay here and do your bookworm thing. I'll give you a heads up when I find out something." Angel seemed to agree as did Fred and Wesley.

"Okay, and make sure to tell Anne I am forever indebted to her. Make it sound really good because I really mean it."

"Watching your son while you save the world from becoming the devil's playground; I don't think Annie will mind at all."Gunn said to at him with a smirk and turned to leave up the stairs only to have Cordelia yell at him loudly making everyone else flinch.

"Hey,stop right there! I'm coming with you. I need to get some air anyway." She told him as she placed her sword down and stepped in between Fred and Wesley to meet him at the stairway. Gunn rose an eyebrow.

"You tired of the domestic life Susie Homemaker?" Gunn asked as he started up the stairs. Cordelia remained silent until they were in the outside, past the front lobby and out of earshot before she slapped him on the chest. Harder than usual, it wasn't the playful kind either. Okay what the hell was this about?

"Cordy, what the hell?" She gave him an intense back to reflect his.

"You said you knew some people, Gunn, I know you, and the only people who both you and Anne would remotely trust with your life would be your gang. Are you really thinking about asking them to protect Angel's son? You do remember these are the same guys that tried to get you to stake Angel about 2 months ago. Have you even spoken to them since then?" Gunn stood there frozen. Figured Cordelia would catch on to a slip of the tongue which it really wasn't; but somehow she managed to pick up on it. That shocked him.

"How did you know?" He asked dumbly. Cordelia gave him a sadistically calm smirk. It was downright scary.

"You're dating me Gunn, think about it. To me you're more than just the muscle. I notice stuff." Gunn had to admit, he understood where she was coming from even if she said it scathingly. He wasn't just the streetwise co-worker that did this as a side gig anymore. They were family now, and the two of them in particular had reached another level of closeness. Gunn was just surprised that she was watching him so intently, he never was able to notice. Part of him wanted to get defensive about it but he had just said last night for the two of them to be honest about how they felt and she was doing just that.

"Look, I saw Rondell after visiting Anne a couple of weeks ago. We ain't exactly back to being buddies but we're cool for now. But I know he just wants it to be like it was. Black and white meaning if it ain't human, kill it. And it's not like that. I see that now. I think maybe he's starting to see that too. Maybe by protecting Anne and Connor and the rest of the children at the shelter he can remember why we started what we did in the first place. And see that Angel's got a lot more in common with them than they think." Cordelia regarded him thoughtfully but a stern look remained on her face.

"You need to tell Angel and Wesley. Like now. This is the exact same shit that got us in trouble last time." She told him simply.

"I will. I just want to make sure that this even goes over first to be on the safe side. Look, right now Angel's got hope that we'll win this and that's the most important thing, Wesley's got Fred keeping him going because he's seriously burnt out and she's keeping him grounded. And I have you. Everything will work out. I just need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Cordelia told him softly as Gunn put an arm around her shoulder as she leaned in, taking him in. She trusted him with her life. Hell, he along with the other men in her life had saved her on more than one occasion so trust was definitely a guarantee. Gunn slowly smiled at her. That was all he needed to know.

"Okay. Come on, we got some people to see." Walking over to his truck, he opened the passenger side for her to let her in before closing the door behind her and getting in himself and cranking it up.

Children's Shelter- later that afternoon

Opening the door to the children's shelter, Gunn and Cordelia looked around to see that the place was actually quite full. When it was like this, that was usually a bad thing. That meant the streets were not safe right now. As he looked around for Anne, he heard a voice behind him.

"What up G?"

Turning around, he saw himself face to face with the little brother of his former crewmate, Tommy Golden. He had broken off and went solo a few years ago due to some conflict. Still, the two groups still had each other's backs in the long run. He hadn't heard from Tommy in some time and didn't even know where he set up shop now.

"Little Randall? Man, I ain't seen ya'll around here since Tommy broke off. What's up?" Gunn asked as he looked to see the pained look spread across his face.

"Annie's been looking out for us for a few days while we try and regroup. These demon dudes killed Tommy and like ¾'s of the crew. I was going to try and find you and the rest of the them but I heard you and Rondell ain't cool no more." Gunn nodded. Damn, those Legion dudes had killed one of his people, Tommy. Gunn made a promise to himself to kill them right back.

"Yeah, we ain't getting down like that anymore. Long story. But I'm trying to change that. Oh yeah, let me introduce you to my girlfriend. Golden, this is Cordelia, Cordelia Golden." Randall smiled as he held out his hand for her to shake. Cordelia politely returned the gesture.

"Nice to meet you."

"Yeah you too. Gunn, I think Anne's in her office. If you see Rondell, tell him that I'm looking for him aight?"

"Most definitely. Take it easy man." With that Gunn motioned for Cordelia to follow him to Anne's office. Opening the door he walked in to see Anne downing some pills with a cup of water. She almost choked when she noticed Gunn come in.

"Charles! And Cordelia, hey." She greeted as she regained composure and stood up. Cordelia smiled back at her. It was nice to see her again, especially without having to fend for their lives by reenacting Night of the Living Dead.

"It's been a while hasn't it? How have you been?" She asked as she hugged Anne. She just sighed loudly.

"Terrible. I haven't had a good night's sleep in about a month and these headaches aren't helping at all." Cordelia looked at her empathetically. She could definitely relate. Gunn caught this and put a supportive hand on her back. Anne took another sip of her water.

"So what brings you two here? Nothing serious I hope?" Gunn shook his head.

"Not really serious per se. It's more of a request. You remember all of that stuff we told you about those demon guys and the big bang party for the Beast they were planning?" Anne nodded as if she was dreading what came next.

"We wanted to know if you could watch Angel's 2 month old son while we travel to its home dimension and kick its ass. He made sure for me to tell you that he owes you like forever." Cordelia told her cutting Gunn off. He just smirked at the bluntness of her statement. No wonder the two of them meshed so well. He didn't take any shit and Cordelia had a quick tongue that would chop down even the most confident man's ego. Match made in heaven.

"Watching a baby while you all go and save the world. That's sound more than fair. What's the catch?"

"Connor's blood is vital to these guys and their bad mojo. They'll probably be searching for him. That's why I want to talk to Rondell and the crew; see if he and some of them will stay here and protect you just in case these guys happened to show up." Gunn answered for her. Anne gave him a look he could only described as frightened with a touch of confused.

"You think that that will be enough? Because I don't want to put everyone here in danger." Cordelia regarded her with a comforting smile trying to ease Anne's doubts. She had every right to ask questions. But they were running out of time.

"That's why we're going to try and stop the bad stuff before it begins. And if I were you I'd bet on us. We have a fairly decent track record." Gunn chuckled at her as did Anne .

"Okay, I'll do it. As long as the guys are here to watch the kids. When are you going to take this Beast on?'

"The day after tomorrow."

"Well, thank a lot for giving me a heads up Charles." Anne scoffed as she threw her hands in the air making Cordelia almost giggled. She was definitely going to have to grab a coffee with her after this was all over. She must have put up with Gunn's man tendencies for years. Gunn just smirked before walking over and hugging her lightly.

"Thanks Annie." Cordelia just looked on. Things were finally coming together. After this was done she was going to do some major shopping and relaxing. After exchanging a hug herself, Cordelia followed Gunn back to the truck and sighed as she got in. Gunn turned to look at her.

"Now we go and see your boys?" She asked. Gunn laughed quietly to himself. She was definitely starting to hang around him a little too much. She was picking up on his speech patterns and coming from Cordy, that was funny in and of itself.

"Now we go and see my boys. You nervous?"

"I don't know whether I should be or not. One minute they're laughing at me because I tried to save you by cracking your friend Joey's skull, the next time I see them I have a gun pointed in my face. So yeah; I think nervous about sums it up." Gunn couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back as he put his hand on top of hers.

"Guess I won't bother asking you to wait in the truck then?"

"Pfft, you better not."

35 minutes later Gunn pulled up in front of his former stronghold checking his surroundings for anything that may have been off. He didn't have to look far because he had a chance to look too long Rondell and about 4 other guys he didn't know we making their way towards his truck. Gunn stepped out as did Cordelia. Rondell looked from Gunn to Cordelia as he finally reached them. He then turned his focus back to Gunn.

"What you want Gunn?" He asked getting straight to the point. Gunn admired this quality. It made things a hell of a lot easier.

"I got something. Something big." He replied just as simple. Rondell seemed to notice how close Cordelia was standing to Gunn and a smug look graced his features. It was obvious that the white girl wasn't just a friend to him and it showed by the way Gunn kept a protective edge over her. Rondell was intrigued.

"Yeah okay. Manny, take the boys and go check on Ray and them around the corner." He said as he sent the other crew members on their way. Turning back to Gunn he smirked.

"You still trying to get me to go on your mission bro?"

"Nah, I can't make you do that. You gotta figure that for yourself. What I'm talking about has to deal with all of us. Long story short, day after tomorrow we going out of town to go kill a bad ass demon before he comes and starts some serious shit. They need the sacrifice of a miracle child to complete his graduation requirements and it just so happens to be Angel's son Connor."

"Explains why she's here." Rondell retort making Cordelia narrow her eyes into slits. This guy was starting to get on her last nerve. Gunn cut him off.

"No, she's my girlfriend that's why she's here. That's beside the point. What I'm asking you for is help. Anne's going to watch Connor while we go and do our thing. We got a cloaking spell so they'll be hard to find but that demon clan who's out killing everybody, they're the same cats after Connor. I need you and the crew to protect Anne, Connor, and the kids at the shelter, make sure they don't get the chance to work their mojo. After all we've been through Rondell, you know I wouldn't come to you with games. Even if we ain't exactly seeing eye to eye on everything, you still one of the few people in this world I still trust."

"You telling me, that you put Annie and the shelter in danger to protect the vampire's kid, which still don't make no sense to me, so you can go play John Wayne and save the world?" Rondell asked still trying to wrap his head around the thought. He was really tripping about this shit. Cordelia finally had had enough and spoke up.

"Look buster, I'm still kinda pissed off about you waving that gun in my face, but this is way more important. I don't really know you but Gunn does and I trust him so I need you to get off your goddamn high horse or whatever's tickling your ego and listen because there is some serious shit going on and if you want to even be around this weekend I suggest you help us." Gunn almost laughed at Rondell's taken back expression. He really did not know what to make of Cordelia and he had just received her patented tongue-lashing.

"Damn, I see why you with her G. A lot of people put up with your shit. She ain't one of them." Gunn did chuckle at his statement.

"You are definitely not wrong." He replied as he tossed a look at his girlfriend. She looked to Rondell expectantly. Rondell nodded.

"Eh look man, I'm down with it.I mean I ain't seen you fight so hard for something other than death since Alonna and this chick's got some real cajones coming down here with you like this. This has got to be something real big. Besides, I haven't seen Annie in forever so I'm going to go and see her. Let her know that the crew's got her back. I'll let you know right now, I ain't doing this for the vamp. I ain't even doing this for you. But hell, I been thinking for a minute. Just maybe there's more to living than just surviving. Guess we'll have to see huh?" He shifted his gaze to Cordelia.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the hold up thing at the club." Cordelia just looked at him. Gunn's touch on her shoulder was his way of telling her to accept his apology in case she didn't understand the intent of it. He was trying and Rondell was like Gunn in that regard. It would take time but he would gradually come around.

"It's okay."

Gunn held out his hand for Rondell to grab. He hesitate a second before returning the gesture. It was a sign that differences aside the two men still had a history and maybe a common future as well, even if they weren't apart of the same mission anymore. For Gunn that was enough. Turning to walk away, Gunn grabbed Cordelia's hand as if on impule and started back towards the truck. As he pulled out his keys he heard Rondell yell for him.

"Eh Gunn, don't get dead aight!"

Gunn just nodded his head before getting into the truck. He was in 100% agreement with that plan.

"You alright?" Cordelia asked as she buckled her seatbeat. She was studying the unreadable look on her boyfriend's face trying to figure him out. Aside from that, Gunn had held her hand as they walked back to the truck. She didn't know much about men but she did know that it was pretty ballsy of him to do that in front of a bunch of other men without worrying about being called a pussy. It truly showed that Gunn did not care about how people saw them and she felt the same way. When and if she ever returned to Sunnydale, what would everyone say about Gunn? No one would have ever imagined he was Cordelia's type. In fact, they couldn't have been further from the truth. He was exactly her type.

"Yeah, I am actually. I'm glad you came."

"Well, what else did you expect? You think I'm gonna sit back and let you do something stupid again? Nuh uh. Your stupid plans tend to find a way to screw everybody." At that he gave a genuine laugh. She was right. His problems did always seem to pull in everyone. Guess she was still his protector after all. That was comforting. Even if everything in his life seemed to go wrong at precisely the wrong time, he had to admit, as long as he had her around, it would suck just alittle bit less. That alone was worth fighting for.


	14. Essence

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: You know the drill. Don't own a thing related to Angel.

Chapter 14- Essence

"We're back!" Cordelia yelled as she and Gunn entered the hotel only to see that it was completely empty. The two looked at each other. It looked as if everyone had just disappeared. If they were out on a case they would have aleast paged them. And what about Fred and Connor? Why weren't they here?

"Okay? Not liking what I'm not hearing. Where the hell are they?" Gunn asked as he stepped forward to investigate. There didn't seem to be any signs of a scuffle so that was good news. Cordelia walked over to her desk to look for a sign of any kind. Grabbing the phone from the desk she dialed Wesley's cell phone number. She'd given up on trying to call Angel on his a long time ago. She waited for a second until she heard him pick up.

"Wyndam-Pryce here."

"Wesley? Where are you guys? This isn't a good time to be playing abandon the hotel without telling anyone." Cordelia practically yelled into the phone. Gunn could only picture English wincing on the other side of the line. But she had good reason.

"Sorry, Connor's out of baby food. We're at the store getting him some. We just needed to get out of the hotel for a while. What did Anne say? Is everything ok?"

'Yeah, she said that it was fine. You guys owe her, majorly. And Gunn has something to tell you when you get back, so hurry up!... Okay, be careful. Bye." Putting the phone back on the hook, Cordelia looked around to see Gunn holding a hand to his head. She so didn't just tell them he had to tell them something. That something meaning his meeting with Rondell.

"Cordelia, why did you do that? I was gonna tell them later." Cordelia snorted at him as she sat down in her chair. She knew good and well that he was trying to delay the inevitable.

"When? The moment Angel catches the same guys who tried to kill him and the rest of us for that matter waiting for his son with open arms. Get real Gunn. I told you earlier, you're going to tell him. And that's what you're going to do."

"You can be a real bitch when you want to be." Gunn muttered as he sat down on the couch in the lobby and looked towards her. He caught Cordelia's glare.

"And you act as if you didn't know this. You can be a stubborn ass!" Sighing deeply she slumped over and put her head in her hands.

"What's wrong baby?" Gunn asked quietly. Cordelia just shook her head.

"Headache. But what else is new? It's not that bad. Really. I just need to take an aspirin." At that she grabbed a water bottle from her drawer and two aspirin. Gunn got up to check on her as she took her medicine. He was still worried about her, even if it wasn't unbearable pain. She looked up at him thankfully.

"I'm okay, you big lug." She told him as he sat on the side of her desk. He just nodded before pulling out his gameboy.

"We have a hotel to ourselves and you're playing with your Gameboy?" She asked incredulously. Gunn chuckled.

"Woman, this is Mario. I'm like on the seventh world now. More importantly, do you really want to have to explain to Angel why we were half-naked making out on his couch." He replied as if that indeed had explained everything. Cordelia looked at him with realization.

"Mmm, I see your point. Well, in that case let me see that thing." She told him as she reached for the Gameboy and snatched it from him. Any other day, Gunn would have bitched about that, but watching Cordelia play a video game voluntarily was a priceless moment. Besides, it showed that she was willing to do things he enjoyed and he thought that was pretty damn cool. Hell, he dreaded the moment when she would ask him to go shopping with her and he knew after this all blew over it was definitely coming. Turning his attention back to Cordy, he looked on as she jumped and fell into a hole on the first try and shrieked.

"Ah, I hate this damn game already!" He could only look on and try not to laugh in her face.

45 minutes later

"What did you need to tell us Gunn?" Angel asked as he pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned off his sword. The words "ironic" and "shit" flashed through Gunn's mind as he prepared to let the other members of the group in on his little secret.

"Me and Cordelia saw my old gang today." Angel remained silent as did Wesley.

"The same men who tried to kill all of us at Lorne's club?" Fred asked trying to get confirmation.

"Yes, they are one in the same Fred." Wesley answered for her before turning to Gunn with an interrogating look on his face.

"I know that you have a history with them Gunn, but you left them on pretty hostile terms. What you do is your business but you took Cordelia with you! You didn't think you'd be putting her in danger!" At that Cordelia silenced his rant with one of her own.

"Shut up Wesley. I went with Gunn on my own accord because he's my boyfriend. If I was going to be safe with anyone it was going to be him. And let him finish because he has more to say. Okay?" Wesley abruptly shut up and continued to listen.

"English, everything you said is true. But today wasn't the first time I saw them. I tried to make peace with Rondell a few weeks back. Found out those Legion guys killed some former members of my crew as well as some of Rondell's. That's why I asked for his help."

"Help with what?" Angel asked, the tone in his voice unrecognizable. Gunn caught his intense gaze. He'd better explain himself.

"Protecting Connor and Anne. We know that these guys are coming after Connor eventually and if we're off fighting the big bad, whose going to be here to protect him in case something goes wrong with the spell or it's broken. Me and Rondell ain't exactly seeing eye to eye on all the issues, mainly you, but I still trust him with my life and I know the feelings mutual. I just didn't know how to tell you. We got enough drama, didn't want to add to it know what I'm saying?" Cordelia put a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it as he finished. Angel noticed this but said nothing. Wesley sighed deeply.

"Gunn, haven't you learned yet? We can't continue to hide things from each other or try to deal with it on our own. It leads to nothing but trouble. I understand you reasons for it, I do. But what if the meeting went sour and they became hostile. We would've known nothing about it."

"He was only doing what he had to." Angel spoke for the first time since he had heard the news.

"I get why you did it Gunn. You have to do what you can to protect your family. And you are apart of this family. Your gang is doing the same thing. And I take it that Rondell agreed to it, despite me being a vampire?"

"Yeah, he said that he was doing this for his own reasons, not for me or you. He's starting to see the world isn't as black and white we thought it was."

"I saw it for myself Angel. They're just lost. I think they're just trying to find purpose. Maybe protecting people who need protecting might be what they were looking for. And it seemed to me that Rondell still trusts Gunn. If Gunn trusts them, I trust them." Cordelia told Angel.

"Okay. But I'm going to see for myself. Is there anything else?"

"Nah, that's it. Just feels good to get that off of my chest." Gunn admitted. Angel put down his sword and stood up looking around to everyone.

"Well in that case, I need to get something off my chest too. I went to Wolfram and Hart to try and get a clue on a possible weakness for this thing. Come to find out, the Senior Partners have lost their liaison to this plane and everyone from lawyers to janitors have been turning up missing the last few weeks. Apparently any mystic who tried to make contact with them all had their brains decorated across the wall. Lilah won't admit it but they know they don't have any control over them. They didn't see this coming. From what I can see, this Legion doesn't discriminate against good and evil. It just considers all of us in need of salvation. Point is, tomorrow night we get ready for this, I'm going to do what I have to protect my son and my family. That's my reason for this. I know it's been a long month and it seems like we can't catch a break but we're going to see this through to the end. Wesley, Gunn I know you're apart of this, Cordelia's made it clear she is as well, Fred, you don't have to be, I'm leaving the choice up to you." Fred looked up to him with a shocked expression before looking at Wesley and back to Angel.

"To tell you the truth, I am scared to death about the whole thing. I'm not much of a fighter or that useful other than research. Cordelia's the vision girl, I'm just a brainiac. But you said it yourself Angel, you have to do what you can to protect your family. How am I going to do that if I stay here worrying about you guys?" Gunn jumped in a few seconds later with a smile on his face.

"That's right, that's not going to solve a damn thing. Seems to me we got us a big bad demon who needs a whooping. I don't know about you but after dating our Fair Cordelia for almost a month I think it's safe to say I can take on just about anything." At that Wesley and Angel grinned as did Fred while Cordelia slapped Gunn in the back of the head and the sound of it echoed throughout the lobby. Gunn rubbed his head before suddenly grabbing her and tickling her on the couch making her squeal. Angel looked on. They were going to be okay. As long as they were positive they had hope. Something that took a little getting used to but it was definitely appreciated.

"Well it's nice to see that something good happened in the last month. I'm surprised you two are still in one piece." Angel asked half-jokingly. Cordelia gave him a look.

"Gunn won't be for long if he scares the crap out of me again." Gunn grinned at her sheepishly. Hey that was okay with him because scaring her and making her squeal, definitely worth the risk. He loved to see her get wiled up. Her eyebrows always did this twitch thing when she was pissed off and it turned him on everytime. The sound of Wesley's stomach gurgle interrupted the two's tirade.

"Sorry about that but I am dreadfully hungry. Anyone have any suggestions about dinner?" Angel looked at him like he was stupid. He drank blood for goodness sake.

"A nice juicy steak, with chopped onion and mushrooms, medium well and a big bottle of A-1 sauce." Gunn offered almost drooling with anticipation. Cordelia paused a second before nodding and asking the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Who's paying?" Gunn chuckled as did Angel. It was a legitimate question and to be expected Cordy was going to give it a voice in a non-tactful way.

"Well it ain't me." Gunn answered quickly. Fred just shrugged and Angel automatically looked towards Wesley. Wesley caught on to all of their looks before sighing.

"Kiss my pansy ass, the lot of you."

After plans were made, Angel Investigations made their way to the closest steakhouse they could find and with Wesley floating the tab, made sure to make the most of it. Angel brought some food for Connor just in case he got hungry. Which wasn't really the case as he needed burping more than anything else. While Cordelia messed around with Connor at the table much to Angel's relief, Gunn and Wesley were reliving days past with Fred. In a messed up way this could have been considered possibly their last meal so the crew made sure to talk about good things for once because after tomorrow, it was instant badness. Once Connor began to get sleepy the group decided to separate ways. Cordy and Gunn had stopped by Gunn's apartment and picked up some clothes and a couple of weapons and were now making their way to Cordelia's door. Dennis opened it up for them.

"Thanks dog." He told him thankfully as he got his dufflebag in through the door. Cordelia closed the door behind him before sighing.

"Okay, I feel like a pregnant lady with all of this gas. That's not cool." Gunn tossed her a weary look.

"Wow, never thought I'd hear that come out of "your" mouth. I didn't even think that you were capable of it." Cordelia rolled her eyes as she passed him into the den.

"I wasn't aware that you liked your women to discuss their bodily functions with you, no matter how gross they may be. But since we're on that subject, you can prepare yourself to be going down the feminine goods aisle pretty soon. That is, if we don't die first." A disgusted scowl flashed across his face as he followed her into the den.

"The hell I am! I've been through that enough already with Alonna."

"Well you better get used to it because I'm A. Female. And you're full of shit Mr. Tough Guy because if you had a daughter, you'd be puddy in her little hands." She teased as she sat down on the couch. He did as well as he grinned slightly. He couldn't argue that. The thought of kids never crossed his mind. Didn't think he was going to be around that long. Hell settling down wasn't exactly in his future plans either. He knew what he and Cordy had going on was still fresh and there was no telling of how far it might go before they decided to separate or worse. Of course he hoped otherwise but nothing in their life was guaranteed. This was as good a time as any to talk about their relationship thus far. With all of the big bad drama and Cordelia's vision issues, they really hadn't had time to discuss each other.

"You ever think that far ahead Cordy? Settling down, having kids and all that Leave It to Beaver shit?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She straightened herself and folded her legs underneath so she was able to be comfortable. She was somewhat taken back. She and Gunn hadn't really had time to discuss themselves but she had to admit she wanted to.

"Can't say that I have? I mean, us probably dying in the next couple days pretty much sums up why. That's not to say I wouldn't eventually want to. Though I dread what have a baby will do to my figure. What if the weight never came off? I'd look like Kristie Alley." Gunn chuckled.

"Cordelia, that was very shallow of you."

"I'm just saying." Gunn shook his head.

"Anyway, I have to agree, the thought hasn't really crossed my mind either for obvious reasons. But then again, I never expected to live long enough to have any of that stuff. Or to be all hugged up on a couch with a bad ass woman like yourself. I don't know how far we'll go together but I'm definitely willing to enjoy the trip. Who knows what'll happen?"

"That's good to know. I must say that I have been on Cloud 9 for the past three weeks. But it's kind of different than my other relationships. This feels more mature. Which is funny, because we're still like two inexperienced teenagers when it comes to anything that has to deal with sex. All I know is that I don't see myself dating anyone else anytime soon and if you feel the same then I think that we'll be just fine. Maybe in some bizarro world, we'll finally be the normal couple out of the bunch. No super angst stories, love triangles,or any of that other turgid soap opera crap." Cordelia admitted not just to Gunn but to herself as well. She really did feel like she and Gunn could make this thing work. They had an understanding of each other she didn't think was possible. He didn't just see her as Vision girl or his very hot co-worker/girlfriend. He just saw her as she was, the good, the bad, and the ugly. And she had seen the same in him. She didn't want to give whatever feelings she had for him a name yet. She still wasn't sure what love really was. Maybe he wasn't either. But it was definitely something close to it because it was different than what she felt for Angel and Wesley and she knew that she loved them in a familial sense. Not so much the case with Gunn, it felt different. Like an attraction. Gunn's voice dragged her back to reality.

"Out of all people, Cordelia, what made you choose me? Because I'm still trying to figure that one out. We've gotten plenty of looks with people probably asking that same question." He asked aloud as if he still couldn't believe it. He knew why he was interested in her but he wanted to know just what about him kept her interest.

"Oh that's easy. I didn't choose you. We just happened. Life happened. One day I'm looking at man who's pissed off 24/7 and likes to hit stuff. Next thing you know, he's one of the closest friends I have. I love spending money, you're a cheapskate. I'm cool, you're a big dork. But at the same time, who else can do dance routines to Billie Jean like me and you can? And watch Jim Carrey movies without shame? No one, that's who you insecure oaf."

"Look, I ain't insecure. I just asked." Gunn told her defensively. Cordelia smirked to herself before pulling him down towards her and kissing him deeply. Gunn wasn't one to fight when it came to her so he let himself fall into it. Leaning back a bit, he felt Cordelia's weight shift over on top of him as he placed a hand on her back and used his other to keep her from falling off. She nodded thankfully as she repositioned herself.

Gunn couldn't think about anything else but how much he was into this girl. He could feel her nipples perking through her blouse and it was starting a chain reaction because Cordelia pulled away from him and gave him a naughty look.

"I guess somebody's awake." She teased as she leaned forward again and began kissing his neck. Gunn let a moan escape his lips making Cordelia suck just a little bit harder just beneath his ear. . Shit. He wasn't about to fight this time. Cordelia wanted to go there, by all means he was going to let her do it. He barely registered what was happening before he noticed his hands moving freely along her breast as she had unbuttoned it for him to get easier access. Taking her in he noticed with much delight that Cordelia was bigger than he thought she was up close. She was damn near spilling out of her bra. That was definitely what was up.

"Damn." He said before she gave him a look and poked him in his chest.

"Up here pervert."

Gunn smirked before pulling her back towards him and allowing her to slide herself back on top of him. He felt her hands crawl underneath his shirt and her hands gave him a chill as they rubbed across his bare chest. He reciprocated the gesture by sliding her blouse from her shoulders. This was by far worth waking up everyday for. Just the chance to explore Cordelia in this way. And Gunn had to admit, he was going to be very protective of this. No other man was ever going to get the chance, he'd make sure of that. He kissed her neck and started to make a trail down her collarbone to her chest. Cordelia moaned, feeling months of pent up UST about to be released. She wanted Gunn and she wanted him bad. Like now, and damn the consequences, she was about to have him.

"Gunn..Charles…" She moaned as he pulled her tighter to him. She had already let her hair down and was about to continue this in the bedroom . He only continued to work her until he heard the last thing he wanted to hear.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" With that Cordelia practically flew back against the couch before falling to the floor grabbing her head in pain. Gunn immediately jumped up to help her only to see that she had stopped moving and seemed to be in a trance like state. What the fuck?

"Dennis! Get something quick! Cordelia! Cordy baby wake up! Shit!" Gunn shook her almost violently trying to get her to come to. Her eyes appeared to have been glossed over. Gunn pressed his ear to her mouth. Good she was still breathing normally. He continued to yell her name but to no avail. He could feel the tears starting to press against his eyes. He was not going to lose her. Setting her up in his arms, he began to stroke her face and shake her lightly trying to wake her. Dennis arrived with a water bottle and some pills a few moments later. Gunn thanked him quickly.

"Fucking Powers that Be, hasn't she had enough of your shit! She's tired. Leave her alone. You're not going to take her away from me." He yelled out as he opened up the water bottle and tried to splash some on her to revive her. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead just to give himself some comfort that she would be okay. She was just dazed out that's all. That's all it was. Right? Cordelia's cough confirmed his internal rant. Next thing he knew she was looking at him with wide eyes and hugged him forcefully knocking him down. Tears had already started streaming from her eyes.

"Gunn!"

"Cordy, talk to me. You ain't never just zone out during a vision like that before. What the hell was that?." Gunn asked as he hugged her tighter. She was safe. Thank God, she was safe.

"I saw it Gunn. The Beast. I saw him. I saw what he's going to do. I saw him kill everyone. I saw him kill us." Gunn just looked at her at a loss for words.

"The Sun disappeared. They found Connor and gutted him like a fish. Then the fire came. I could hear them, feel them. Everybody's pain and suffering. The smells of burning flesh. It was horrible. And he was standing there smiling at me. Like he was thankful. Gunn I'm so scared. Why would the powers send me a vision like this if we're already going to lose?" Cordelia asked part of her scared the other half angry at the situation. What was the point?

"I don't know Cordelia. I'm about fed up with the goddamn powers that sit on their behind while the rest of us suffer. We've changed vision outcomes before. I don't know why this one was sent to you the night before we head out but is there anything you got out of it that might give a clue?"

"He said the answer is among you. What the fuck does that mean?" Cordelia spat outloud getting frustrated with the whole thing. Gunn couldn't blame her. He was ready to settle this once and for all and get on with his life. Gunn just shook his head.

"I don't know. We'll figured it out in the morning. What I do know is that you just about scared the hell out of me with that exorcist shit just now. How is your head? Better?" She had just finished taken her meds. She nodded.

"Yeah it's better." With that Gunn got up and leaned to scoop her up into his arms much to Cordelia's surprise. Man, he was strong she thought to herself. She smiled a bit at him as he proceeded to take her to her bedroom and set her in the bed.

"Stupid vision headache. I wish you were taking me to my bed so you could ravage me." She moped as she laid her head down on the pillow. Gunn could only chuckle. Hell he felt the same way but he had a lot to tell Wesley and the others in the morning and he and Cordelia needed to be focused with as much sleep as possible.

"Don't worry, if we make it though this, I'm definitely picking up where I left off. Your evil little premonition kinda takes priority right now." Cordelia just moaned grumpily.

"I know. I know. Well, what are you standing there for? You going to lie down or what? Because if you think I'm going to sleep by myself after that vision I just had you got another thing coming."

"I'm coming, I'm coming woman. Scoot over." With that Gunn pulled his shirt over his head and slid in next to her. The two of them still dressed in what they wore earlier, it was obvious neither one of them gave a damn right about now. Turning off the light Cordelia turned to look at Gunn who was staring at the ceiling, apparently in thought.

"Whatcha thinking?"

"How evil sex must be for you? It's like you're destined not to get any." He blurted out. Cordelia flat out laughed before having to calm down because of her head.

"I know right? I finally get the nerve to say damn the consequences and this happens. At least I know you're not just with me for that." She admitted quietly. Gunn acknowledge her with a small grunt.

"True. But don't get me wrong, there are plenty of naughty activities to be had with you. I think if we beat around the bush any longer one of us is going to explode and rape the other person." He said with a laugh.

"You can't rape the willing Gunn." She said with a laugh of her own.

"Touche." He replied. Even though it was kind of weird they were joking about raping each other he noticed, it was very true. There was something he couldn't describe pulling him to Cordy and it was physical, it was emotional, it was something he could honestly say he never felt before. It was new and kind of scary even now.

"I'm glad you're here. Joking with me, trying to keep my hopes up because honestly I'm scared to death." Cordelia whispered softly as she slowly started to drift off to sleep.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else Cordy. Get some rest."

"Okay." Within a few minutes she was silent and Gunn noticed she had fallen asleep. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her shoulder before going into thought. This very well may have been his last night to be with her like this and it was worth every second. He'd lost his biological family, he'd lost his street family, he wasn't about to lose the one he had now. So if the big bad Beastie wanted to throw down, Gunn was ready to go toe-to-toe with him or die trying.

Author's Note: I enjoyed writing this chapter. Now it's time to get set up for the action. There's a lot on the line for our favorite couple like their existence for starters. It doesn't seem to be a good outlook so far. I noticed that Cordelia and Gunn tended to play off one another a lot during the show, hence their playful banter a majority of the time. It's one of the reasons I like them. He can talk shit to her and still have his soft side and vice versa. It makes it an interesting dynamic I hope to explore more once the drama is over. Once again, thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing. It's nice to know someone gives a damn rather I finish this or not. Until next time Hell Yeah!


	15. I'll See You In Hell

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Thanks for checking out my story. If you've made it this far I assume that you're liking what you're reading. Angel is in no way owned by me but I use the characters without shame.

Chapter 15- I'll See You In Hell

"The answer is among you. I have no clue what that could possibly mean? Yet another kink thrown into our chain. Great."

"Maybe it has something to do with Cordelia, she's the one who got a free private screening of our impending deaths." Gunn told Wesley bitingly as he glanced over to Cordelia and Angel talking in the office. Whatever it was, they were deep into it and Gunn could only assume she was having her heart to heart with him too. Whatever it was, it was between the two of them. Best to leave that one alone for right now.

"I wonder though. Why show us how we die then provide a clue? Maybe the vision was more of a possibility than a reality. Until we find another means in which to kill this thing, Fred and I have found a potential banishing spell. The catch is that it may not be strong enough to bind him."

"It's all we got. Look, all I know is that last night's vision was rough and I thought that Cordelia was going to be a vegetable for the 5 minutes she was out. I couldn't even think straight Wes." Gunn replied solemnly. Wesley put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We've faced death before and somehow we always seem to make it. I'd like to think that this time won't be any different. But I'm going to need you to keep it together. If one of us starts to crack then it won't be long before the rest follow."

"If something happens to her, you won't have to worry about me cracking English. I'm going to hit something." Gunn muttered as he left to head towards the basement. Wesley sighed feeling like he did all he could to comfort his friend. This was not going to be a walk in the park by any means. He continued to spread the Sarkum Dust around the hotel lobby in order to protect them before they started to put the really potent black magic materials in place. He didn't notice Fred slip into the basement with Connor in tow.

Gunn was taking out his frustration best he knew how. By hitting things very hard. He didn't have to talk or mend fences or any of that shit. Just take out everything until there was nothing left. Every punch he landed on the punching bag, he felt just a little bit of release leave his body. He noticed Fred coming down the stairs and she had Connor with her. He continued punching.

"I heard about what happened to Cordelia last night Charles. Are you ok?" She asked as she sat on the weight bench with Connor in her arms.

"Not really in the mood for talking Fred." He answered as he continued taking out his frustrations. Fred blinked a second before nodding. She just continued to watch him. Charles was very protective about those he cared about. She noticed that that one night in Caritas. He did what he could to make sure that she and the others got out safe. That was not a fun experience but she did learn a lot about him that night. Even after Wesley chewed him out about loyalty, she saw herself how loyal to his family he was. He was family to her so she was going to sit here and let him burn himself out until he was ready to talk to her.

"What is it Fred?" Gunn finally asked 15 minutes later as he stopped to turn and look at her. Sweat was pouring down his face and Fred reached into the refrigerator not too far from her and threw him a bottled water.

"Thanks." He managed to get out breathing hard at the same time. Fred waited until he finished before she spoke.

"You just look like you need someone to talk to. You don't even have to talk you can vent if you want to." Gunn just gave a blank look. Leave it up to the taco-eating crazy girl to take the role as his therapist. Wow. But he had to admit, it was appreciated.

"I'm just tired of not knowing everything. We're fighting something with a plan that might not even work and it's all we got. That's the thing about me; I don't like to go into anything uncertain. Plus, Cordy's in there with Angel right now probably telling him everything about the visions and trying to keep herself together. I just wish I could do more. Wesley's putting some sand on the floor so we can jump into the evil sandbox and you and Angel Jr. are sitting her playing shrink. What am I doing? Moping like a damn kid!"

"Hold him." Fred blurted suddenly as she thrust Connor towards Gunn. Gunn looked at her and shook his head.

"No thanks Fred. I'm good." At that she flashed him a look he could only describe as the same one his grandma used to give him before she took a switch to his ass.

"I said hold him!" She yelled at him forcefully, taking Gunn back by surprise. Not know what else to do he took Connor from her and looked at him. Studying the kid he could already see Angel's patented scowl already taking shape. Not to mention he had the eyes of his mother, the evil psycho vampire bitch that just happened to share a soul with him. He never paid attention to how big Connor had gotten in just a few months time.

"Wow, he's definitely getting big ain't he?" Gunn asked as he looked towards Fred.

"Yep. You wanna know the reason why I chose to stay? Because I want to see him get bigger than that. I'm scared out of my wits about this whole thing Charles, but I know that as long as I have you guys with me, it'll be worth the fight. I have no clue what's going to happen. We may all be obliterated. But atleast we tried to do something. Help the helpless. Isn't that what we do?" Gunn listened to her question as he looked at Connor. He understood Fred completely. Hell there was a very good chance he wouldn't ever have children or a stable domestic home life but at least he could fight for the chance to. What did Angel tell them time and time again?

"If nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do." He blurted as he remember. Fred nodded at him with an affirmative smile.

"Precisely."

"Fred, I owe you like a day's worth of tacos when we get back from this." Gunn told her as he handed Connor back to her.

"Oh that sounds so good." She replied as he eyes glossed over at the thought.

"Yeah. Let's go back upstairs and see if they need us okay?" Walking back up the stair way Fred quickly followed behind him.

As he entered the lobby, Gunn looked to see Wesley still drawing shit on the ground and Cordelia and Angel in the office still at it about something.

"What you need us to do man?" He asked as Fred appeared beside him. Wesley looked up at him and smiled a bit glad to see that Gunn was out of his slump.

"There's some bloodroot over there. Grind it up for me and mix it with that." He told him pointing to a vial of green shit Gunn didn't even want to know.

"I think Connor's made a stinky. You need a new diaper." She said as she made a face and proceeded to take him to the bathroom to go change him. Wesley smiled at her as she walked away and Gunn smirked at his best friend.

"Man, you better do something about that." Gunn told him with a knowing tone making Wesley turn back to him with a shocked expression.

"Do something about what? Fred?" he asked feigned dumb. Gunn gave him a look.

"Stop playing with yourself English. I just promised that crazy chick a day's worth of tacos. You should be taking her out to one of those fancy ass restaurants and eating fettuccini and shit."

"Gunn! I can't just have a relationship with Fred like that. I'm her boss, there are certain things I cannot do. Dating an employee is one of them. It only leads to complications."

"Whatever English. You can her boss on the clock. Afterhours you can be her man. Oh, I can see it now. Your British pompous ass and her Texan twang going at it over grammar. I'd pay to see that." Gunn went on before laughing as Wesley blushed as deep red as the bloodroot in Gunn's hand. Wesley put a finger to his mouth signaling Gunn to hush.

"Shut the hell up! She's right in the bathroom."

"Aight man, I'm done. But for real, you're about as bad with Fred as I was with Cordy. Man up and go for it dude." Wesley remained silent for a few seconds before turning back to Gunn.

"You really think that she's interested in pursuing something? She's only known us for a few months."

"All the more reason for you to get off your ass and get to know her. I got a lot I'm trying to figure out about Cordy myself and I've know her almost 2 and a half years. I plan on getting through this so I can do just that. Trust me, Fred's not that hard to read. She's jonesin for you pretty bad. I ain't saying you gotta be all attached at the hip, just get a chance to know her better. Talk about something else besides prophecies and demon languages for a change."

"Dating Cordelia's turned you into a pansy Gunn." Wesley said with a laugh making Gunn narrow his eyes at him.

"I ain't no pansy. I prefer to use the term enlightened. Women will do that to you. And if we know anything about Cordelia, she's good for that." Gunn retorted. The door to the bathroom opened as Fred made her way back out with Connor in tow, now cleaned.

"Fred could you start reciting those incantations I told you about so we can move on to the next phase." Wesley asked as he stood up and went to pick up the next item from the counter. Gunn noticed he wasn't needed right now and took Connor from Fred and sat at Cordelia's desk. He sat the baby on the desk and messed around with him for a little bit. He hadn't had much experience with kids but this was all right. He was still innocent, life hadn't hit him yet. It was nice to see. Looking around Cordelia's desk, he noticed the many Cosmo magazines along with some files and a few pictures of all of them, one of her, Angel, and a guy he assumed was Doyle and a couple of pictures from her high school years. She looked beautiful even then. Not that she'd been out that long. She was only 21. He noticed a partially covered piece of paper with doodling on it catch his eye and it was definitely her handwriting. He picked it up and grinned widely.

"Cordy hearts Gunn. Never took Cordelia as the doodling type. Who would've have thought? Definitely not planning on dying now." He chuckled as he read it aloud. He turned on his Gameboy and proceeded to pass the time until Wesley needed him again.

20 minutes later, Cordelia and Angel finally came out of the office. Cordelia stood in the threshold of the door while Angel walked out and grabbed Connor from Gunn who was looking at some of the spells Wesley needed to cast. From the book he could only see the picture of a man being eaten alive by some bugs. If this was a consequence of using this stuff, Wesley better not fuck up.

"How much more do you have to do here Wes before I take Connor to Anne?" Angel asked getting straight to the point. Whatever he and Cordelia talked about, it had gotten him in one of his determined moods again. He was going to do something hard-head and no one could tell him different. Great.

"I should have everything ready within the hour. Then we can perform the spells. I must warn you that it's imperative that we have everything exactly in place or we're going to have a serious problem."

"Just do what you have to. Tonight we going on the offensive and dealing with this son of a bitch. Gunn, be ready in an hour to go see Anne." Not leaving any room for argument Angel left upstairs with Connor as swiftly as he had come. Gunn, Wesley, and Fred all turned to Cordelia who was still standing at the door. She looked back at them with glare.

"What?" She replied not really liking the questioning looks she was getting and she was getting bitchy.

"Why is Angel looking like he's about to rip someone's head off?" Gunn asked speaking for the group. Cordelia sighed.

"I told him about the visions. Everything. Including the one from last night. He's taking it exactly like I thought he would. Making a big deal out of it and being dramatic. He wants to beat the big bad so he can tell the powers to shove it. He isn't the biggest fan of them right now."

"Well, I'm not either Cordy. We've been going around doing their dirty work and killing you is how they repay you. Not exactly playing cheerleader for them." Gunn admitted. Wesley spoke up a few seconds later.

"Gunn told me about how strong your visions have gotten Cordelia. I was hoping to find a way to reduce the intensity of them after this was though. I'm afraid that is easier said than done. Finding a way to tap into the Powers connection to you will take magic on a massive scale and I don't know of anyone with that kind of power. But I assure you that we'll find a way. How are you feeling now?" He asked concernly. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Like crap. But better than I could have been. I need some air. I'm going outside." With that she made her way out the door to the garden. Fred started to go after her, but Gunn cut her off.

"No, Fred I got it." He told her thankfully and followed her outside.

He saw her sitting on the fountain just taking in the sight around her. The flowers were in full bloom despite the neglect they had been getting the last few weeks. As Gunn sat down next to her, she said nothing as she continued to look at them.

"I ain't come out her lecture you about nothing. Just keeping you company." He told her as she looked back at him. He pulled a stray strand of hair from in front of her face before dropping his hand back down.

"Good because I've had enough arguing for one day. He can be so damn stubborn sometimes. How the hell did she put up with him?" She spat out. Gunn was now thoroughly confused.

"Okay, you switched genders and subjects. I'm lost now."

"Angel. Gel wonder. And I was talking about Buffy. How did she deal with him when he gets like this? He's blaming himself, like I said he would and wants to do something large and violent. And then do everything possible to get himself killed all for the sake of dramatics. Then you know what he told me?" Gunn was still confused but shook his head anyway.

"He told me he would find a way to get rid of the visions! I don't want to lose them Gunn. We help people. How are we supposed to do that if I get rid of them?"

"One person at a time like we always do. Look, I'm not a big fan of your visions either, and I know how important they are to you but I'm with Angel on this. Seriously Cordy , if Wes can't find anything to help you then that's probably something you need to think about. I'd rather help one person at a time and make it work than lose you and still have to do it anyway." Cordelia reluctantly sighed in agreement. He was right and she was tired of arguing. She couldn't argue with both Angel and Gunn in the same day, it was too exhausting. Even if she kept the visions, if she died it wouldn't really matter then would it? She was scared of being useless if she got rid of them. She'd finally found a purpose in her life helping Angel in the good fight, but if she wanted to keep doing so she'd have to do something about them.

"You think Wesley might find something?" She asked quietly. Gunn shrugged.

"Dunno. But if anybody can figure something out it'd be him and the crazy taco lady in there. My question is, will Angel be okay and not do anything stupid while when we go Beast hunting?" Gunn asked as he stood up to stretch. Cordelia stood up next to him and Gunn had to smirk at the height difference. Cordelia wasn't very short but she wasn't that tall either. He was about a good foot almost over her.

"He'll be alright. All stubborn asses usually are. He's no different. I think I'm going to go talk to Wesley. I don't know how you deal with me sometimes. I'm not the easiest person to date and there's a 95% chance we're going to end badly according to my track record." She joked not entirely lying about her past relationships.

"I've done a lot in my life. Worrying about numbers ain't one of them. I'll take that 5% chance that will be okay." At that Cordelia smiled brightly. She wasn't getting rid of him any time soon and it didn't look like he would let her if she wanted to. Gunn reminded her of Xander in a way. She talked all kinds of shit to him and he just dished it back and if she was in a bitch fit he let her get it out before being right there to comfort her. But he understood her now in a way that no one in Sunnydale ever could. She'd grown up. So what if he was hardheaded and stubborn and everything else that radiates masculine? He complimented her snarkiness, she gave him the best of both worlds, her caring and her sarcastic side and he made sure she got the same in return.

"I'm going to catch some z's until Angel's ready. Go talk to English." With that Gunn kissed her lightly on the forehead and went in. Cordelia followed behind him finally glad to get some of her issues out.

Children's Shelter-later that afternoon

Angel, Gunn, and Wesley parked under the loading dock of the shelter so Angel wouldn't combust on the spot. It was unusually sunny today. And sweltering hot at that. Angel grabbed Connor and quickly got inside as Gunn opened the door. Only to look and see the very same gang that held them hostage a couple of months ago greet them with Anne in the middle of it all. Rondell was right next to her. Gunn looked to Angel whose face was unreadable. Rondell must have noticed how off guard Angel must have been.

"We ain't come here to start nothin man. We doing this for Annie. Gunn said you got a baby that needs protectin?" Angel nodded.

"Yeah. His name is Connor." Rondell said nothing as Anne walked up to see the baby.

"Ah, he's so cute. But I thought vampires couldn't have children?" She asked.

"That's a long and boring story." Gunn interrupted before Angel could politely tell her the same thing. Wesley seemed to take the hint.

"Yes it is. Anne if you are ready we can begin casting the protective spells. Come with me." He told her as he walked towards her office. Anne looked to Angel before following. Angel turned to Rondell.

"I'm not entirely sure why you chose to help me and this probably won't even matter to you but thank you." Gunn noticed Rondell seemingly trying to process the words.

"You're right. Words don't matter. Actions do. Gunn knows that better than anybody. Ya'll gotta go save the world and shit right? If I'm still here breathing by next week then I'll consider that your thank you." Angel seemed to accept those terms because he nodded and followed Wesley and Anne soon after. With that Rondell turned to Gunn.

"You know how hard it was to get the crew to get on with this G? A lot of them cats still got animosity and they needing to get it out. But I was talking to Anne, they needing some help here. She's got kids coming in left and right, streets is kind of hot right now."

"Yeah she told me the same. I just got so much going on right now. But I couldn't just leave the last 10 years of my life like that man. I had to set things right." Rondell nodded.

"I get that man. Now I do. Things change, but what we did hasn't. But just because my eyes are a little more open don't mean I still don't need time to get used to that. Coming back here talking to Annie, helping out around the shelter, made me realize some things, know what I'm saying."

"I know. You ran into Randall?"

"Tommy got killed. Yeah. That's another reason why we here. Tommy might have gone out and did his own thing but he was still crew. I guess you ain't really all that different huh?" Gunn grinned at him.

"Nah, I guess not. Angel and Wes should be alright without me for a minute. What they got going on around here?" Gunn asked as he looked to see his former crew and some of the kids moving things around and building others.

"Annie doesn't want a repeat of Night of the Living Zombie Cops. Said ya'll had to barricade the shelter and fight them off last time. She's got everybody reinforcing stuff in case something goes down tonight. That baby could bring a lot of trouble here."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I just didn't know who else I could trust with Angel's kid. It needed to be done." A shout from the other room interrupted Rondell's reply.

"Yo, Rondell, Gunn, we need some help in here!" Irving, one of the crew members Gunn had know the longest, yelled as he and some of the other kids struggled to pick up a shelf. Gunn and Rondell nodded and went to help. Gunn couldn't help but feel like a piece of his life had been returned. Yeah it wouldn't be the same ever again but something new didn't always mean something bad. His thoughts drifted back to Cordelia who was taking a nap on the couch when they left the hotel. He missed her already and was ready to get this over with so he could get back to her before the shit hit the fan later on.

Back at the Hyperion

The day seemed to have gone as soon as it had come. Anne and Connor were protected the best Wesley could do, Rondell and the crew were extra help. Once Angel, Gunn, and Wes returned to the hotel, Wesley noticed Fred and Cordelia both sleeping. They must have been exhausted. He lightly woke them as Angel and Gunn walked over the weapons cabinet and began to discuss which weapons each one should take. Wesley cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Angel, Fred's got the healing incantations and we have the text to attempt a banishment spell. We are ready." Angel put down the sword he was looking at and nodded thankfully. Gunn knew what was coming. Speech time.

"Thanks Wes. We don't have much in terms of a plan to kill the Beast. Banishment is all we have so far and we're not even sure that will work. But we have to atleast try. Cordelia's vision says something about the answer being among us. I have no clue what that means. Maybe we'll catch on when we get there? All I know is that I'm not letting so millennia-old rockhead try and mess up the world I've been trying to help make better for my son and everybody else. So everyone gear up because we're about to finish this once and for all."

"We're all with you Angel, really? But you're not good at offering encouragement in a fucked-up situation." Cordelia told him as she picked up the axe next to Gunn. He smiled at her as she swung it around a few times. A woman after his own heart. Angel grinned at her as she shot him a smile as well. That's exactly why he wouldn't have made it as long as he had without her.

"Angel? What time is it?" Fred asked as she looked out through the window.

"A little after two, why?" He asked confused as he and the others turned towards the windows. It was getting dark. And very quickly at that. Wesley went to open the door only to see that the sun that was burning them only an hour earlier was being enveloped by ominous night. There was no moon, no storm. Only darkness. He turned around and quickly closed the door.

"First there will be darkness. Then chaos. Angel, I think it's best we leave. I think that they'll be after Connor soon."

"Yeah, I agree. Damn it, they must know something. Wes, start that magic of yours and let's get moving." Angel told them. Wesley then pulled out his dagger and some peroxide before slitting his palm just enough to draw blood. He walked over and allowed a few drips to fall onto the pentagram he'd drawn on the floor. He looked to the others apologetically as he cleaned off the blade.

"I'm sorry but I need the rest of you to do the same. Our blood is the connection back to this plane. It's the only way the incantation will send us back to this spot." Cordelia looked at him obviously upset over the whole thing while Gunn stared. Fred was already doing it. She had already known. Angel took the dagger soon after. He passed it to Gunn after cleaning it.

"Shit." He said as he felt the blade cut his skin and walked over to drop his blood on the floor. He cleaned it off and looked at Cordelia who was still giving Wesley a nasty look. Reluctantly she grabbed the dagger and proceeded. Fred had gone and come back with some bandages for each of them. Wesley started to perform some of the incantations as the hotel began to shake. He paused for a second before Angel yelled at him to keep going. He did so. Cordelia looked to Gunn as she held on to his arm to keep herself upright.

"I so hate my life." She grumbled as a shot of thunder cracked the sky seemingly in half scaring the shit out of her. It made Fred almost jump out of her shoes. Gunn couldn't say anything because after Wesley had finished the last bit, the pentagram in the lobby of the hotel had transformed into a portal and was spinning wildly messing up everything in proximity and pulling them in. Wesley quickly packed his text into his bag and Fred did the same before handing him his sword

"Thank you Fred." She just nodded. Forever the helper he thought. Angel picked up his broadsword.

"Let's go." He said straight to the point as he stood around the precipice and waited for the others. Cordelia glared at him.

"Yeah let's jump right in!" At her sarcastic remark Angel did just that. She sighed deeply as Wesley and Fred followed.

"Come on baby. We got work to do." Gunn told her as he grabbed her hand and she reluctantly jumped in with him. The portal closed behind them leaving the Hyperion looking like a derelict. The sounds of thunder and lightning providing forewarning before the fire fell and the screams began.

Author's Note: Finally I get a chance to flex my muscle with some action scenes. Haven't written much of those before so this is new. Cordelia's gotten her vision issues out, Gunn's gotten the stuff with his crew on decent terms. But all of that won't matter if they are killed by Beastie will it? Thanks again to those who are reading and reviewing. This is the longest story I have ever written but I'm just so into it. I hope to spurn some inspiration to get this couple so more love but if not atleast I enjoyed trying. Until next time Hell Yeah.


	16. Out of Towners

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't own anything related to Angel. But I will take credit for everything else with no remorse. Enjoy.

Chapter 16: Out of Towners

Gunn and Cordelia both hit the ground ass first as they came through the portal. After shaking off their rough landing they looked around to see that they were definitely not in California anymore. Lightning streaked the skies which were a ghastly red. And there were howls, screams, or something coming from all directions. Whatever kind of place this was he wasn't trying to stay long.

"Okay, Dorothy ain't got nothing on this. How the hell we supposed to figure out where to go?" Gunn asked as he helped Cordelia over some rocks. Wesley turned to him.

"Me and Fred are about to cast a tracking spell. It should illuminate this stone and point us to a source of power. My guess is, the brighter the stone the closer we are to the Beast and/or his temple."

"So we can track this thing's power level? Kinda like those scouters on DBZ." Gunn clarified as his inner geek oozed out. Cordelia could only snort loudly even in this hell dimension her boyfriend was such a damn dork.

"Let's get on with it." Angel told them all sternly prompting Wesley and Fred to initiate the spell. After it had taken effect, Wesley held the stone away from his chest and pointed it in four different directions. The second direction shined the brightest giving them all a starting point. Angel took point as Wesley and Fred followed. Cordelia and Gunn brought up the rear.

"This place is dead."Gunn spoke outloud as he looked around to see corpses of several demons he couldn't identify strewn across the ground. Stepping over one he looked to see Cordelia tip toeing over the bodies herself. A screeching howl stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Well, deadish." She corrected. Gunn grabbed on to his axe before motioning for Cordelia to stop walking. Angel too noticed something because he put his hand up signaling for them to and Fred automatically assumed a defensive position. Cordelia whispered to Gunn.

"What is it?" Gunn put a finger to her telling her to be quiet. He motioned to the forest surrounding them.

"There's something scoping us. I think we're surrounded. Get ready." Cordelia groaned.

"Great."

It didn't take long for whatever was hunting them to make their presence known. Gunn could only describe them as Velociraptors with four legs, cat-like eyes, and quick ass reflexes. Angel made first contact with one as it tackled him to the ground knocking the sword out of his hand. He grabbed it by its jaw in an attempt to keep it from biting his head off. As Wesley and Fred ran ahead to help him, Cordelia looked on in horror as she finally caught sight of three more coming her way. Before she could even process it, she was sliding against the ground barely missing the quick jump mauling she had coming towards her. Gunn had pushed her out of the way and was wrestling one of them.

"Gunn! Hold on." She yelled as she tried to get back up. Picking up her axe she ran and waited until she could get a clear shot of the bastard's head. Gunn struggled to keep his jaws from clasping over his head.

"Shit! Cordy I could use some help here!" He yelled as she attempted to swipe at it. She missed and hit the dirt making it turn back and growl at her. Turning its attentions elsewhere, it jumped up from pinning Gunn and pounced quickly towards Cordelia making her scream.

"Aaahhhh!"

"Cordelia duck!" Wesley yelled before taking a swipe and stabbing his sword into its back making it scream in pain. She turned and thanked Wesley silently before turning back to Gunn who was trying to keep himself from getting pinned down again. This was not a good way to start a trip to hell. She ran to go help him. Kicking one of the creatures off of him Gunn rolled over and grabbed his axe before quickly bring his blade down into its torso before pulling and dragging something that looked like intestines out along with it as it screamed in agony. Cordelia hurried over and helped finish the job by joining him. Gunn looked over and silently thanked her.

"See, you still savin my life." Gunn told her as he got up and turned to go help Angel who was in vamp face going at it with two of them. Wesley was protecting Fred with a fierceness Cordelia had never seen from him before. Saying nothing else she ran after Gunn. It felt good to know that she was in fact still protecting him.

"English! Get them to turn over. Their belly's the weak spot!" Gunn yelled as he and Cordelia jumped in and attempted to do just that. Wesley nodded as he kicked one that was trying to pounce on him in midair knocking it down. He quickly ran and pieced its torso before it had the chance to get back upright. Fred picked up Angel's sword and suddenly decapitated it. Wesley and Cordelia looked at her in surprise while Gunn went on to help Angel.

"What's with you always going against the odds?" Gunn yelled as he joined up with Angel and began to help fight them off. Angel grinned.

"Call it a vice of mine." He retorted as he pulled out his coat stakes and caught one trying to pounce on him in midair. It howled in pain before Angel kicked it to the ground and Gunn easily chopped into its torso and killed it. After dispatching of the last two, Angel returned to normal face as Cordelia, Wesley, and Fred joined back up with them.

"Is anyone hurt?" Fred asked as she pulled out some incantations. She knew she wasn't much of fighter or anything but she was just glad to still be valuable. In their line of work, she was sure she was probably indispensable support. Everyone replied that they were fine. Angel retrieved his sword from her and looked over the team.

"Whatever the hell those were; they give off a distinct sound. I don't know if you guys heard it but it's like a throaty growl. If you happened to hear it, we should keep moving. Time is short and we need to get to the Beast as soon as possible. My guess is that there's a lot worse out here." Cordelia rolled her eyes at his painful obviousness.

"Ya think? Let me just be the first to say, if we don't die here, when we get home I'm going to kill you guys. Really, I always knew you three would get me in trouble some day."

"Quit complaining Cordelia. Can't get home til we kick over the Beast's bucket." Gunn told her softly as he rubbed her back. He noticed that it usually gave her some comfort and started to do it almost instinctively. She relaxed as she felt his hand rub circles around her back. As she nodded, Gunn looked to Wesley who was studying the stone around his neck.

"What next English?"

"We keep moving. Nothing has changed so far. This is still the most concentrated direction." Angel had already moved ahead and Fred followed. The remaining three looked to each other in understanding. There was no use trying to deter Angel from his goal, they just had to make sure he didn't get them or his self killed in the process.

Hours Later

"Angel man I ain't seeing nothing new. We done fought several of those raptor cat shits and they're ain't no Legion guys around her. What the fuck are we doing?" Gunn told him exhaustedly as they stopped. They needed rest and there was nothing here but death. Angel gave him a pissed off look.

"Look Gunn, I don't know what we're doing. All I know is that I have to find that Beast so I can save my son. That's what I'm doing! Stop whining." He told him tersely making Gunn jump back to him on reflex.

"Whining? Fuck that Angel, I know you fighting for Connor and all that but this ain't the time to be forgetting everybody else here. We don't need this shit." As Gunn got directly in Angel's face Cordelia and Wesley quickly tried to jump in and stop the situation from turning violent. She attempted to step in between the two.

"Hey you two blockheads, cool it! This is so not the time to have yet another one of your alpha male "who's got the bigger set of balls?" matches. We came here to save the world remember. We don't have time for this." Gunn was still steamed but he looked and saw the pissed off look on Cordy's face. He'd seen that look way too many times. Angel apparently had as well because he turned and kept walking. Cordelia sighed in relief.

"There's just a little bit too much testosterone around here for me to deal with on my own. Where's Fred when you need her?" She paused after saying that and looked around.

"Where is Fred?" She asked suddenly panicking as she looked around. Wesley looked around as well as Angel who turned.

"Fred?"

"I'm over here!" They heard her yell a few moments later from in the forest. Running in that direction, they came to see Fred standing in front of what could only be described as a big ass canyon. And across from it was a settlement of some sort.

"How did you see this Fred?" Wesley asked softly as he overlooked the canyon.

"I was looking into the woods and saw some light. It wasn't as dark here. Then when Angel and Charles started fighting I peeked over to see what it was. Sorry I left without telling you guys. I know it was stupid."

"Yes it was. But sometime curiosity pays off." Wesley told her as he held up his stone. It glowed a deep red meaning that there was power very close by.

"Exactly how are we planning on getting over there?" Cordelia asked simply. Gunn had to agree. Wasn't exactly like jumping over a sewer lane. Angel looked around for something before he caught sight of something that looked like a vine. He walked over and pulled on it to check its strength. It seemed to be able to hold. He looked back over the canyon to see if there was another point he could reach. There was a tree on the other side that could be used as to anchor the other side.

"This." He told them as he grabbed some vine. He pulled on it and was glad to see that it was incredibly long. It wasn't much of a break but it was definitely one he was going to take today. No question. Gunn nodded as he went to help him pull some out. Wesley came to inspect it.

"It's definitely sturdy. And long enough to use as a tether. How do you suppose we get it over the crevasse?" Angel smirked. Grabbing the tether he walked over and inspected the distance. It was a questionable jump but he had to try. There was a ledge he could fall to in case he couldn't make it so there was even a safety net.

"I'll let you know." He told him before running and jumping into the air. Gunn, Cordelia, and Fred all looked in amazement as Angel barely crossed the canyon and landed on the other side, with the tether in his hand. He tied it to a tree and pulled on it to test its strength once again.

"Come on. It'll hold!" Gunn noticed Cordelia turn about 3 shades lighter. It would have made him laugh if he didn't know why. She was scared shitless. He turned her to face him.

"Don't worry about it Cordy. Angel said it'll hold. We don't really have a choice." She looked at him with a nasty glare.

"So. What? Do you see the size of that thing? And you're asking me to Indiana Jones across it. Give me a minute to freak out, okay?" Gunn smirked. That was definitely understandable. Wesley spoke up and admitted as much. 5 minutes later, Cordelia finally stopped her tirade.

"Okay. I'm done. Let's go." Gunn grinned as he and Wesley went to help her and Fred get across first.

After finally getting across and listening to Cordy bitch about it for about 20 minutes, the group finally made it to their point of destination. Only to find that the town was abandoned. The feeling of death hung heavy over them. It made Fred's skin crawl and she moved closer to Wesley. He tentatively put an arm around her shoulder. Angel stopped and turned towards them.

"There's got to be something here. Normally I'd say we should split up and cover more ground but I think it's better if we stay together. We don't know this place at all. Still, there's got to be something here."

"I agree. The Beast is worshipped by these people. There must be something that can help us get to him. This place is abandoned for a reason." Wesley added. A small voice ranged from the shadows of one of the houses.

"There is. The Bringer is about to ascend. They've gone to the otherworld to fetch the miracle child." A demon resembling a member of the Legion told them as he stepped out. Gunn got in a defensive position but Angel put his hand up to calm him.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I was once one with the Bringer. Apart of him. Now, I have become lost. Strayed. Abandoned." Cordelia looked at Gunn. Okay what the hell? Wesley stepped closer to him slowly.

"You say you were? What happened?"

"I defied my calling. I was to contribute to the Liberation as were my brethren. I did not. They were summoned to the Stairway. I was left to die here alone in the bowels of a dying world. I have brought that upon myself. It won't be too much longer now."

"We are from the Otherworld. We seek salvation and have come to personally offer our plea to the Beast. Do you know how we can summon him?" Wesley offered, playing the part. Angel caught on as did the others. It was painfully obvious that this demon was still somewhat young and naive. Even so, they had more important things to worry about.

"The Key. The Key contains the path to summon him. But why summon him when he is surely coming to you?" He asked.

"We kinda need to holler at him right now." Gunn spoke. Not asking anymore questions, the demon boy led them to the temple shrine where there was a stone of some kind and some unfamiliar text wrapped around it. Wesley took out his manuscript and attempted to find the language. Gunn looked closer at it.

"English, that's the same writing on that rock down at the cliffs." Wesley looked closer and smiled as he realized what that meant.

"Yes it is. It's a dimensional hub. This may be our lucky day after all. Young one, is this the key to the Stairway?" Wesley asked as he pointed to the stone. The demon boy nodded.

"Yes, I cannot go because I have been banished." He told them as he rolled up his arm and showed them a tattoo. Wesley recognized it as the Beast's mark upon his minions. It must have binding it him here.

"Angel we must hurry. The Beast is going to use this world as a sacrifice and use Connor's blood as a conduit to bring him into our world. According to the text, this Stairway is basically a very large dimensional disturbance. He needs Connor's blood to break his banishment spell, then he will be able use his full power to travel dimensions. We need to find him and keep him here." At that the demon boy looked at them.

"You are not here to seek him. You are here to kill him. I can't allow you to do that!" Gunn turned around to tell him to shut the hell up only to see that he was transforming into something big and bad. His small frame ripped into a muscular being that look like something from Greek mythology. One of those titan guys. Only demon-looking. Wesley stepped back.

"Those guys didn't do that shit back in that cave." Gunn said as he grabbed his axe. Wesley looked at him.

"They probably couldn't transform on our plane. We're in their home world. They're a bit more powerful here."

"We'll see about that. Wes, find out about that Stairway and what we're getting into when we get there." Angel said as he vamped out and proceeded to engage him. As Wesley did as he was told, Gunn went to help Angel battle. Cordelia and Fred having nothing else to do but help went to assist Wesley.

Gunn moved in to try and sneak an attack on the Demon hulk only to get slapped across the face and fall to the ground. Angel continued to punch him trying to get him to flinch but it just continued to take each hit before grabbing Angel by the neck and attempted to choke him. Gunn came from behind and stabbed him through the torso making him flinch. Angel used this moment to kick him in the chest and further drive the sword into his abdomen. Now free he quickly grabbed the demon by the head and broke his neck. Gunn looked at him still breathing hard and trying to catch his breath.

"Damn. Good thing it was just one of them. I don't know if I got the energy to take on more than that." He told him as he looked for Cordelia and the others. Angel nodded.

"Don't call it in early just yet? Wes, you find something?" Wesley turned and quickly ran to him.

"The Stairway is infact the temple where the Beast is located. We can use this to get there we just need to find the chamber. Fred and I can then try the banishing spell."

"All right. Let's move." With that Angel allowed the others to regroup before activating the dimensional hub. Cordelia looked at Gunn and grinned at him before she touched the bruise starting to form above his eye. It looked like hit got hit by a brick.

"You look like you took a beating over there." Gunn smiled at her. She was worried about him and was trying to bring some humor into the situation. He appreciated it.

"Yeah, wasn't nothing I couldn't handle." He replied with a cocky grin. She gave him a small hug as Angel stepped into the hub. Wesley turned to look at the couple before clearing his throat. He knew that that were having a moment but time was not on their side. He just hoped that they could survive this so that they could pick up where they left off. Gunn threw him a look as did Cordelia.

"Yeah yeah, we're coming. Let's go see if the big bad Beast can come out to play."

After the disorientation went away Gunn looked to see himself staring up something that looked like a pyramid. That must have been that stairway thing demon hulk was talking about. It looked like it went on forever. But what really got his attention was the big swirly thing opening up over the apex of it. That couldn't possibly be good.

"Let me guess. Big fight scene?" Cordelia asked sarcastically as she looked up. Gunn nodded.

"Yep." Angel said nothing but started to run his way to the top. The rest followed saying nothing else. Upon reaching the top, they looked to see nothing but dead bodies of Legion demons. What the hell was this? Jonestown? It looked like they all offed themselves. Gunn noticed the source of power in the middle and had to cover his eyes so the light wouldn't blind him. It was the Beast and he seemed to be chanting something as the light came from around him. Angel turned to Wesley with distraught on his face.

"We're not too late are we Wesley?" Gunn could see the fear in the vampire's face. Something he never thought was possible. But hell, losing your son. That could probably destroy any parent, human or otherwise.

"I don't think so. Until that portal opens, he's stuck here, which means the ritual isn't complete and Connor's still alive. But we don't know for how long or what's going on at home. So we need to hurry."

"Angel." Cordelia called to him softly. She was scared for him and was pissed because she didn't know what to do. He gave her a look before put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Cordelia." With that Angel walked towards the Beast on his own. Gunn turned to Wesley.

"I suggest you start working that mojo while we try and stall him. Like right now." Wesley nodded.

"Of course. Fred, Cordelia I need you to set up these items while I speak the incantations." Fred nodded but Cordelia just looked at Gunn.

"You better not die on me. You hear me?" She told him tersely. Gunn just grinned back despite her sharp tone. He understood why. She was scared. She was scared for her friend, him, everyone. No time to worry. He just had to act and hope for the best.

"Tell me again when I come back." Gunn told her as he grabbed his axe and kissed her before he went to follow Angel. Cordelia stood there for a second before picking up her own axe. Fred called out to her.

"Cordy where are you going?" Cordelia gave her and Wesley a determined glare.

"Going to help Angel and Gunn. Those two morons don't stand a chance without me." With that she followed after Gunn.

"Come Fred, Cordelia will be fine. We need to start while the Beast is caught off guard." Fred nodded and gave one last glance to her friends before getting back to her task.

"Angelus, so you've finally come. I've been waiting for you. Surely you know the time has come for my return." The Beast greeted as he caught site of Angel with a sword standing a few feet away from him.

"Name's Angel. And yeah I've heard. So you know why I'm here." Angel challenged. The Beast gave him a smile that could only be pure evil.

"Yes. Let me just say, I am impressed you've made it all this way. Quortoth is a hell dimension. Many do not survive once they are banished here. It is nice to know that the blood of the chosen child is of such noble caliber. I am honored to receive rebirth by his death." At that Angel yelled out in anger as he jumped attempted to swipe at the Beast. The sword made contact and sparked as it hit him. It apparently had no effect on his rock-like skin. Gunn looked in shock. Okay no weapons. How the fuck were they supposed to fight this thing? Maybe he could keep it distracted for a bit. Running up he moved to try and engage the Beast from the side.

"I must say I've missed the thrill of crushing my opponents skulls into powder. You have no idea how boring it is when everyone worships you and there is no worthy opposition." He told Gunn as he grabbed him by the leg, holding him upside down before punching him dead in the chest and sending him flying atleast 25 feet back. Angel jumped in vampface and tried to fight him off. Gunn's head was spinning. He almost didn't know where the fuck he was and he was sure that he had atleast a few ribs broken. Coughing up some blood he noticed Cordelia running towards him.

"Charles! Oh shit, oh shit! Hold on baby." She told him in a panic as she tried to comfort him. Tearing off a piece of her shirt she wiped some blood from his mouth. She pulled up shirt to see that he had infact broken some of his ribs and was most likely bleeding internally.

"Damn, that's what I call a one hitter quitter." Gunn choked out as he coughed up some more blood struggling to get up. Cordelia set him back down as she watched Angel and the Beast go at it. The light pillar getting bigger and bigger as it tore into the sky. She yelled back for Fred.

"Hurry up. Gunn's hurt." As Fred ran over she pulled out a sheet of paper containing the healing spells she'd been practicing. Chanting a few of the lines, Gunn felt the pain ease up in his chest but it still hurt like a bitch. Fred sighed.

"I'm not strong enough to make much of a difference. I think I stopped the internal bleeding though. Wesley's opening the portal now for the banishment spell." She told them as she pointed over to the portal that was opening up behind the beast. Gunn bit hard as he fought to get up and grabbed his axe. Cordelia tried to get him to sit back down but he fought her off.

"No, I gotta help Angel get him in that hole or we're not going make it." Gunn looked as Angel got thrown across the room. He was getting his ass handed to him.

"It is a pity, that such a great bloodline must be severed. But those of chosen blood must be eliminated for my perservation. I will enjoy setting you free vampire." The Beast told him as he walked towards Angel and grabbed him by the chest before reaching for Angel's sword and attempting to decapitate him. Cordelia ran screaming as she swung her axe into the Beast back in an attempt to distract him. Gunn threw his axe as the Beast tried to attack Cordelia. He caught it with ease before bending it like a pretzel and throwing it back towards Gunn. This gave Angel enough time to kick the Beast into the portal forming behind him and Wesley finished the chant effectively closing the portal. Cordelia took a deep breath before running to Angel and hugging him. Battered and bruised he hugged her in return. Gunn let the two of them have their moment. Angel and her had something that he reminded him of himself and Alonna. An unbreakable bond between brother and sister. Even if they weren't blood related it was still just as strong. As Fred smiled looking on, Wesley stood beside Gunn.

"It is done." Gunn nodded, too exhausted to do anything.

"Now let's go home." Fred looked at him with affirmation.

"Right now would be good." Wesley chuckled as Cordelia and Angel walked back to the group.

"Well done." Angel told him as he put a hand on his shoulder. Cordelia lightly punched him on the arm.

"Yeah, you did good Ass Pansy. Just cut it just a little bit closer next time okay?" She joked before returning to tend to Gunn whom she greeted with a tight hug and kiss. Wesley smirked before reaching into his bag to pull out the text for the returning spell. Before he could get started though, the light pillar that the Beast had created suddenly disappeared catching the group off guard before they were blown back by the explosion. They looked to see the Beast standing there still smiling evilly at them.

"I told you vampire. Only the blood of the Chosen is worthy enough to weaken me. The time for my birth has come. Your son will die so that I will live. It is to happen." With that he walked into the middle of the platform before punching his fist into the ground and reigniting the pillar of light creating another portal. This time Angel could see into it. L.A was already under siege with darkness and chaos everywhere. He could only hope that Connor was still safe and that the protection spells would hold. If not, he hoped that Gunn's gang was strong enough to keep them at bay. Cordelia's scream woke him from his thoughts.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as she started convulsing. Gunn immediately tried to keep her still as he held her. This was getting old but he was too worried to bitch about it.

"Cordy. Cordy!" He yelled as she calmed down. She turned to him with tears running down her eyes before picking up Angel's sword from the ground. Gunn looked at her confused. What the hell was she doing? Wesley too was confused.

"Cordelia?" He asked softly. She turned to him for a second before looking back at Angel tears running down her cheek. Gunn just looked at her. What was wrong with her? Why was she looking at Angel like she was?

"The answer is among you. It's you Angel. You're the answer." With that she stabbed him in the stomach forcefully piercing his torso completely before her eyes rolled back and she passed out not registering the yelling going on around her as she did.

Author's Note: Finally I got to get down and write some action scenes. I think I still need some practice but I did good enough to get the point across. Well, looks like the banishment spell didn't work and Cordelia gets a vision and stabs Angel. Oh what will happen lol? I don't know if the answer is really that obvious but if you read closely it should be. If not, then I did my job at leaving it a cliffhanger then. As usual, thanks to all who are reading and/or reviewing. Feedback makes it even more rewarding. There's one more arc I want to put into the story before I end it so yeah. We'll see. Until next time. Hell Yeah!


	17. From Dusk Til Dawn

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: First off, I know I highjacked the name of an awesome movie for the title of this chapter and I still don't own anything related to Angel. But it'll all make sense soon.

Chapter 17- From Dusk to Dawn

Gunn couldn't describe exactly what it was he was feeling. It was like déjà vu and all of his anger blinded him from thinking to hard about it. Angel was pulling the sword out of his stomach while Fred tried to heal him best she could. Something about this didn't make any damn sense. Why have a vision, say some shit about Angel being the answer, and then stab him before passing out? Wesley looked like he was trying to figure out the same thing.

"Ah, shit." Angel exclaimed as he pulled his own sword out of his body before going over to Cordelia and looking over her trying to see if he could revive her. Gunn reacted before he could even think about it and punched Angel dead in the jaw knocking him away from her.

"Don't touch her! I don't know what Cordy saw but she had to have some reason to stab your undead ass. Until I find out why that is, keep your distance." Angel shot him an unnervingly calm look but relented. He really didn't have time to fight with Gunn. Gunn didn't faze this as he laid Cordelia down next to Fred. Wesley spoke out suddenly.

"The answer is among you. You are of a chosen bloodline. Connor is the Chosen one. Somehow Angel you are the common link. The Powers apparently knew this. That's why we got the vision through Cordelia. It must have been quite important to be intense enough to knock her out. Why would she say nothing and stab you with your own sword?" Gunn looked over to see the Beast's portal beginning to open wider. That couldn't be a good sign. Putting his anger away for the moment Gunn called out to Angel.

"Yo, while Wes tries to figure this out, I suggest we do something about him. I don't think that hole is supposed to get bigger." He said as he looked up at the widening portal in the sky. Angel nodded.

"Right. Wes, get on it. We'll distract him as long as we can but we need a way to kill him." With that Angel and Gunn ran to engage the Beast. That was for naught however because fighting him was next to pointless. Gunn could barely swing his axe due to his still bruised ribs. Instead he snuck in small close strikes while Angel went in for heavier damage.

"You remind of those incessant pests from millennia past. Your only purpose is to bring constant bother." The Beast spoke as he punched Angel twice making him stumble before uppercutting him into the air. Gunn could only look at him fly back. Damn what was this? Mortal Kombat? As Angel hit the ground with an ominous thud Gunn yelled for Wesley.

"Wes, we're kinda running outta time here!" Wesley however was still deep in thought trying to place the pieces together.

"Blood of the Chosen. Those with Chosen blood must not survive he said. Only chosen blood can weaken him." Wesley muttered aloud trying to recap. Fred looked up from Cordelia as if she had had a revelation. She grabbed Wesley's arm startling him.

"Self-preservation. Connor's the Chosen child. He's a danger to him. His bloodline." Wesley's head shot up as if he'd had his Eureka moment. Fred was brilliant. She managed to deduce the problem.

"An impossible birth to make one possible. Connor's the child of two vampires, of course he's a miracle child. That's why the Beast needs to sacrifice Connor. It's not just for his rebirth it's for self-preservation from any other threats, mainly the Powers. The ability to bring hell to all dimensions could surely tip the balance and be disastrous to them. They must have used Angel in order for him to share a blood link with the Chosen child."

"So Angel's blood can probably hurt the Beast like Connor's?" Fred asked hopefully. Wesley could only hope. It was the best plan he could figure.

"That would explain why Cordelia stabbed him. Find a weak spot and get his blood into the Beasts circulatory system. It may act as a type of poison, weakening him enough for us to kill him. She was right he was the answer." With that Wesley ran to find Gunn and help him before the Beast killed Angel or worse.

"Gunn, I need you stab Angel with this while I set up our way home." He told him as he handed him his dagger. Gunn looked up at Wesley with a look. What the hell?

"Why? Angel's getting his ass whooped over there. Stabbing him ain't gonna help!" Wesley shook his head.

"No, stab him and distract the Beast while Angel finds a weak spot. Get Angel's blood into the Beast and it should act as a toxin. He should become weak enough to fight. Hurry!" As he left to begin setting up for the return spell, Gunn ran to Angel who was struggling to get up. He looked to Gunn.

"I need you to stab yourself with this." Gunn told him quickly as he handed him the knife. Angel looked at him confused asking him why. Gunn didn't have time or energy for this. He went and did it himself. Angel suddenly vamped out and attempted to punch Gunn who backed up and held the knife out to him.

"Angel look, Wes said that if you find a way to get your blood into that things bloodstream we can weaken it, possibly kill it. So stop fucking around find a weak spot." At that Angel looked at him for a second before taking the knife and heading towards the Beast. Gunn looked around for his sword only to see the Beast had destroyed that too. He looked to see Angel's still on the ground, blood still on its blade. That's why Cordelia stabbed him. She must have seen it in her vision and tried to show him before she went unconscious. Shaking his head of thoughts about his girlfriend he focused on the task at hand.

Gunn and Angel both engaged him at the same time. But rather than fight him straight up, they both silently agreed to lure him into a compromising position and try to pinpoint a weak point to stab him. As Gunn slashed at his torso making the sword spark as it made contact, he noticed the Beast's neck area wasn't as solid as the rest of his body. Perfect. Taking two more swipes he then attempted to drive the sword through the bottom of his jaw. The Beast stepped back quickly before kicking Gunn out of the way and getting in a defensive position as Angel tried to capitalize.

"I grow weary of your pestilence. Allow me to give you one last gift before I leave." Looking up Angel looked to see that the portal was nearly completely open, which meant that Connor was either dying or already dead. Gunn looked to see the vampire he knew break down and fall to his knees. As he did so, the Beast stepped back and put his hands together as he gathered energy for his final blow to the team. Gunn tried to get back up only to fall back down. He was hurting so bad it hurt to breath. He yelled for Angel.

"Angel get up man! You gotta finish this. He's still here so there's a chance Connor's still alive. You gotta fight. Go for the headshot!" Angel looked to see the Beast in a meditative stance gaining energy. Angel looked back down at the bloody dagger in his hand and back to Gunn. He was right. He wasn't going to let this be his final hurrah. Connor needed him, Cordelia was suffering because of this motherfucker, and he was just pissed off all together for being thrown around like a hooker in a cheap motel room. Gunn felt his eyes getting uncontrollably heavy as he rolled to the side to see Wesley and Fred had finished the spell. Atleast there was one piece of good news.

Angel leaped into the air as the Beast opened his eyes and punched his fist into the ground. Gunn felt the earth vibrate as what looked like fire began to flow out and was coming his way. So this was how he was going out? Not exactly what he was hoping for. He wanted to be atleast standing and fighting. He couldn't finish his thought because soon he was being pulled out of harm's way. Wesley. Saving his life again. That why English was his boy. He had his back and Gunn did the same. Period.

"Thanks Wes." He managed to get out as Wesley helped him stand up. Fred immediately did her healing chant. Wesley shook it off. Looking back at the Angel and the Beast, Wesley noticed the Angel had stabbed the Beast repeated in the neck and it was holding itself trying to stand up. Gunn noticed the Beast staggering as well. Angel got him. Now, let's kill him. With that, he looked at Wes and both men drew their weapons and went to help Angel.

"What did you do to me?" The Beast asked pitifully as he swung at Angel and knocked him across the jaw. However it wasn't strong enough to knock him back 20 feet. Angel stared at him.

"What I had to. You endangered my son. You endangered my friends. You endangered my world. Allow me the chance to set you free." The Beast laughed at him.

"The ritual is nearly done. You have already lost your son vampire. As I leave remember your failure as this world consumes you." At the Beast tried to use the last of his energy to levitate himself towards the portal. Gunn and Wesley both attacked him from behind, knocking him back down. As he shook them off and attempted to leave again, Angel jumped into the air and flipped over him, but not before grabbing the Beast's head and spinning it 180 degrees effectively breaking his neck with a grisly crack.

"Consider your trip canceled." He spat as the Beast's dead body hit the ground violently. Gunn looked on in shock.

"Oh Shit!" He exclaimed as Angel landed back on his feet. Wesley agreed likewise.

"Indeed. But Angel we need to go right now. This world is going to collapse on itself. Our way home is open but not for long." Wesley told him swiftly as he and Gunn both started back toward Fred and Cordelia. Angel nodded and quickly followed.

"Angel!" Fred yelled as she saw the full extent of his injuries and quickly tried to heal him. He didn't even try to fight her and let her do so. He thanked her before turning to pick up Cordelia only to see that Gunn was using the last of his strength to do so. Angel smiled to himself inwardly. He was thankful Cordelia had Gunn. He could give her the normalcy she needed in her life and still be a part of the fight. Besides it was obvious that he was in love with her. That much he did know. Gunn eyes locked with his for a second as he turned to walk through the portal. Angel silently nodded. Gunn understood the look. It was Angel's way of showing respect and gratitude. Walking throught the portal Fred and Angel followed with Wesley trailing last. The world of Quortoth crumbling around them.

The floor of the Hyperion felt like a brand new bed as Gunn hit the ground with Cordelia in his arms. Wesley quickly got up and said the last of the incantations closing the portal. Taking a deep breath he turned to the group.

"It is truly done." It fell on the deaf ears for Angel. He was already getting another broadsword from the weapons cabinet. Gunn knew why. The hotel looked like it had been bombed and it was pitch black night outside. He was going for Connor. Wesley understood this too. Gunn sat Cordelia on the couch as he went to grab a sword himself.

"You and Fred take Cordelia to the hospital Wesley. Me and Angel are going after Connor at the children's shelter. Promise me, you'll look over her." He told him with conviction. Wesley nodded as did Fred.

"You know I will. Go." With that Angel grabbed his coat and headed out the front door into the warzone that was his city. Gunn leaned down and kissed Cordelia lightly on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon Cordy." He told her as he looked down at her comatose body before turning around and following Angel.

As Angel and Gunn drove their way through the torn streets of Los Angeles, they noticed that it had to have been a few days since they were here due to the damage to some of the buildings. Some of them looked days old in terms of damage. Exactly how long were they gone? Reaching the children's shelter Gunn felt his heart sink at the destruction of the building itself. Connor, Anne, his gang, and all of the children he'd put at risk himself. He felt like shit. Angel put a hand on his shoulder.

"There may be survivors come on." Gunn took another deep breath before getting out of the car and walking in. Once inside he looked to see dead bodies. Most of them were members of the Legion but a good bit of them looked like members of his gang as well. Some of them he'd known from the start. It was a damn shame. Walking through the shelter he felt his heart get heavier and heavier. This place was done for and it was a lost cause he thought. He turned and started punching the destroyed wall next to him in anger. Angel turned to him.

"Fuck! I can't take this anymore. Everytime I try to protect something, people die. They didn't deserve to die like this." Angel said nothing. Gunn looked up at him to see he was concentrating on listening to something.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Gunn spat at him. He was just pissed.

"Voices. I hear them coming from somewhere around here." With that he continued walking until he found what he was looking for. An old steel reinforced door behind some debris.

"Basement." Gunn said aloud. Helping Angel move the clutter he turned to open the door only to stand face to face with his former gang mates with guns leveled at him and Angel. Gunn had to admit despite being held at gunpoint, he was glad to see them. They made it. Rondell stepped out from the group looking worse for wear but it was damn good to see him. He looked at Gunn and Angel.

"You guys missed a hell of a fight. Been about 4 days since the city went to hell. We was waiting for daylight. Vamps are out here in swarms right now." He told him as he walked up to Gunn and clasped hands with him pulling him into a hug at the same time. He turned to face Angel.

"Your son's kinda cut up. Bastards came in strong, started some mumbo jumbo shit, tried to fillet him, but we managed to hold it down. Big swirly thing opened up and next thing you know there's this light and the motherfuckers did some hari kari type shit. Kid's back there with Annie and the others." At that Angel nodded thankfully before stepping through the crowd and going after his son. Gunn turned back to Rondell and addressed the whole crew.

"I can't even start to tell you how much I owe you guys for this. Any time ya'll need an extra hand, I'm there. No question." As the crew acknowledged him Rondell spoke for them as a whole.

"Nah man, I told you and the vampire. If I'm still standing by the end of the weekend then I'll consider that a thank you. I'm still here so there's no need for all of that reparations shit. You proved you still one of us. Vamp or no vamp, he's got a human son in there and just now the look I saw in his eyes proved to me that you ain't got to be human to love something. And if he could trust me enough to guard his son, I trust your judgement. You got your own thing going, but we still crew. You can believe that. It's going to be light in a few hours, me and the boys going to do a sweep and clean some of this up until daylight. Go get some of the crew's body's outta here before those kids see them. Go check on Annie." With that Rondell motioned for the remaining members to follow. Gunn turned in the direction Angel had gone.

"Charles! Thank God you're alright." Anne told him as she walked up to hug him fiercely. Angel was holding Connor with what Gunn could hardly believe were tears hanging around his eyes. He had his son back and now he didn't have to worry about some big ass demon trying to kill him. Gunn couldn't fault him. Connor was the only son Angel was ever going to have. He must have loved that kid more than life itself. Or life after death. Whatever.

"Yeah, what happened here? I saw the bodies upstairs, thought you all were dead for a minute." Anne shook her head.

"No, not too long after you left, the sun went away and everything went into chaos. Vampires, riots, you name it, it was happening. Then those guys in the robes showed up, we kept them at bay for a day or so. Next thing you know they're busting in here and they managed to take Connor. Rondell and the guys killed them afterwards and got him back. We've been holed up for the night."

"Well everything is taken care of now. I can't thank you enough. I would stay and help out but the sun's going to be up soon." Angel told her regrettably. She just waved it off.

"That's okay. You saved the world, you're probably tired anyway. Besides, Cordelia's probably wanting her man back home right about now huh?" She joked as she looked to Gunn. A painful expression passed over both men's faces.

"Cordy's at the hospital. She's unconscious and we don't know why." Gunn told her. Anne gasped.

"Tell the guys I'll get at them later." Gunn told her as he and Angel started their way back out. Anne nodded and put a hand to her head sighing before she turned her attention back to the children. There always had to be a catch to everything.

In the ER waiting room- 8 hours later

"Calling for the family of Ms. Cordelia Chase. She's in room 217 if you want to see her." A nurse called from the same two double doors Gunn and company had been staring at all night waiting to hear something. Gunn and Angel both arrived to find out that Cordelia's tumor had gotten too large and put her into a comatose state. She was immediately admitted into surgery and Wesley filled out all of the necessary paperwork. Eventually dawn started to break and Angel told the others to keep him updated on anything before leaving with Connor. After falling asleep as best he could in these damn uncomfortable chairs, Gunn jumped up at the nurse's voice and woke up Fred and Wesley.

"She's in her room. Come on." He prompted them as he shook them and made his way towards the back. The words immediately woke the two of them up from their grogginess. As Gunn walked through the insanely white hallway he noticed just how busy this place really was. Then again, this was Los Angeles; it was like this apocalypse or no. Walking into the room, he looked to see Cordelia still unconscious, head bandaged, but looking as peaceful as he'd ever seen her. Here he was, dirty, sleepy and tired but he wasn't going anywhere until she woke up and told him as much. He went to sit in the chair next to her bed while Fred and Wesley just looked ahead.

"You think she's going to come out of this okay Wes? For real, because after everything we've been through, I can't lose her." Gunn spoke without looking his way.

"I believe so. The Powers had to cross dimensional gateways in order to give Cordelia that vision. That must have taken a tremendous amount of power, that's probably what exacerbated her tumor growth to the point of knocking her out. The nurse said she would be fine and that they managed to remove it successfully. The more important question is how do we keep the visions from creating yet another growth. I'm fresh out of ideas for that." Gunn turned to him.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now, I'm just glad our heads weren't bashed into by the Beast's bloody feet. Did you see that Steven Segal shit Angel pulled when he broke Rockhead's neck? I still gotta give him props for that." Fred chuckled at Wesley's nod. The two of them somehow managed to bring up something violent and always agree on its awesomeness.

"You guys are something else you know that?" She told them as she walked over and placed rubbed Cordelia's arm. She just wanted her friend to wake up so she could thank her by taking her to spend lots of money. They all missed her and were dealing with it differently.

"It really was an awesome move." Wesley admitted with a grin. She just gave him a smile back. Gunn looked back and forth between the two and sighed loudly.

"Eh, I got an idea. How about you two get some breakfast?" Wesley gave Gunn a look while Fred nodded with a tired smile.

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty hungry too. I could use some breakfast." She told them completely missing Gunn's point. He was hungry too but he really was just tired of seeing English and Fred beat around the bush and wanted the two of them to get moving and get to know each other better. Besides he wanted to be alone with Cordelia for a minute. Wesley must have sensed this because he said nothing else as he put a hand on Gunn's shoulder reassuring him before he and Fred left the room.

20 minutes must have passed before the doctor walked into the room to see Gunn sleeping in the chair next to the bed. Making his presence known Gunn jumped up to see her looking at him with a knowing smile.

"Hi, I'm Ingrim. And you are?"

"Charles Gunn. I'm Cordelia's boyfriend. Will she wake up soon?" Gunn asked as he finished introducing himself. Dr. Ingrim gave him a reassuring smile. Gunn could only hope that it was because she was truly okay and not a way to soften him up before dropping the world on him.

"Yes she should. That tumor of hers was one of the largest I have ever seen. It's unusual for a woman her age to have them but I digress. She made it though surgery with no complications. Sometimes patients regain consciousness hours later. Sometimes it may take them days. It all depends on the person. I have some papers here that need to be signed for insurance purposes, do you know if Miss Chase has any immediate family in the area."

"No, we're all she has. She doesn't have any blood relatives around." Dr. Ingrim nodded in understanding.

"Ah I see. Would you care to sign them in their absence?" Gunn nodded before taking the stack of papers and signing them. Giving her the pen back, he looked back to Cordelia who was still breathing normally.

"She saved my life you know? Gave me a reason to keep fighting when I figured there was nothing left. I hope she's still fighting."

"I'm sure that she is. At her age, there's no reason why she shouldn't. And I can imagine how happy she makes you. I'm sure you make her feel the same way. That's worth fighting for isn't it?" She asked. Gunn nodded. It was very true. They did make each other's lives a little more worthwhile.

"I'll check on Cordelia later in the morning. Thank you for help Mr. Gunn." With that she left the room. Gunn sighed and went back to his vigil at her bedside. He placed his hand lightly on her head careful not to be too rough with her. He began to talk to her.

"Well, we did it baby. You helped save the day, again. Gonna start planning our vacation real soon. I'm thinking Vegas. Knowing you though, you'll probably want to go on a cruise or something that has to do with spending a lot of money. Hey I'm game for it. They got those big ass casinos on them and once we pay all the foods free. Can't beat that right?" At that he leaned over her and stared at her not moving before he started to cry. This time there was nothing to stop him from letting his emotions go.

Wesley and Fred returned a good while later with some food from Denny's and looked to see Gunn staring intensely at Cordelia's still body. It broke Fred's heart to see him this way. Wesley wasn't much better. Cordelia had become a sister to him, even moreso than his blood relatives. As the trio began to disperse the food, Gunn looked to see that the sun was fully up.

"What time is it?" He asked taking a bite into his eggs.

"It's almost noon. The city's beginning to clean up everything. That's what took us so long getting back.A lot of places are in bad shape and some are perfectly fine. It shouldn't take long for things to get back to normal."

"I can't wait. After the month we just had, I'm taking it easy for a few days."

"Understandable. Fred and I were talking." At this Gunn's ears perked up.

"Oh, about what?" He asked as he finished chewing his food. Fred stopped chewing her pancakes and looked up.

"About all of us taking a few days off. Recuperating from everything. I think I want to go see my parents." Gunn smiled at that.

"Yeah I was thinking about me and Cordy going on vacation too. Vegas I'm thinking. What about you English?" At that Wesley blushed and looked to Fred who smiled back at him. Well, well, well.

"You're going with Fred aren't you?" Gunn asked beating him to the punch. He looked back in surprise before smiling slowly.

"Yes. She invited me because my parents are pompous, arrogant asses and as Fred so eloquently put it, aren't very nice. I have never been to Texas before." At that Gunn clasped him on the shoulder.

"First time for everything bro." He said with a smile.

"Somebody mind telling me what I'm doing in a hospital bed with a turban on my head?" At that Gunn, Fred, and Wesley all jumped and turned around to see Cordelia attempting to sit up. Gunn wasted no time as he was at her side in an instant. Cordelia smiled at him as he hugged her slowly resting his head in her bosom.

"I missed you too Gunn. Mind telling me why I'm in here? Oh yeah, glad to see the worlds still in one piece. I taking that as meaning you guys killed the Beast." Wesley and Fred just hugged her in reply. Cordelia was happy to get all of this attention but seriously she wanted some answers.

"I don't remember what happened after the Beast came back."

"Basically, you had a vision. It put you in a coma, you stabbed Angel. Angel's blood weakened the Beast enough to kill him. Connor's fine. Angel's playing daddy dearest. You just got that tumor removed so stop asking questions and let us relish in our almost non-existent good fortune." Gunn told her as he kissed her. Cordelia said nothing else as she accepted the kiss and let her emotions run through her. So what if she missed out on the big payback, she was here with her family and alive.

"Okay…Wesley, I want a vacation. No questions asked." She told him slowly as she pulled away from Gunn. He smirked.

"Done. Let me notify the doctors and Angel that you're awake. He's been drastically worried about you." Cordelia nodded.

"Okay." Fred gave Cordelia one last hug before smiling brightly at her and following Wesley. Gunn sighed in relief.

"You scared the shit out of me you know that?"

"Trust me, I would have chosen a different way to do that had I been in control. A Chucky doll in your underwear drawer or something like that." Gunn snorted at that. What? A suspect Chucky hunting him down for his body. That sounded very gay. Probably a good premise for a shitty sequel. Anyway, he focused back on his woman. Cordelia grabbed his hand.

"Now what do we do?" She asked quietly.

"Now we do real couplely stuff. Argue about pointless things and threaten to leave each other atleast 3 times a day,and then spend the rest of the time being hopelessly in love with each other." He told her with affirmation. He finally admitted to himself that he was falling in love with her with no hesitation. She smiled brightly.

"You said the L-word. You don't think that's a big step?" She teased. Gunn shook his head.

"I don't know what else to call it. I could say the words every day and not mean a lick of it but I can't help how I feel about you. After what just happened I don't think I can call it anything else." He told her in all seriousness. Cordelia nodded in agreement.

"I agree. I've never felt quite like this either. If this is what being in love feels like it's pretty nice." Gunn got up and opened the blinds to let some light in before sitting back down.

"Yeah it is." Wesley and Fred came back with the doctor a few minutes later, interrupting the two's quiet time. Gunn didn't mind. He was in another world right now. For once in his life, everything seemed to come together. Now he could finally get some well needed rest. As they took Cordelia downstairs to check on her and do some test, Gunn closed his eyes and slept.

Author's Note: Well, the Beast is finally dead and everything is okay. Cordelia's okay for now but they still need a permanent solution to her vision problem. And the two basically admitted how deep their feelings run for each other. Actions definitely speak louder than words. And I just want to point out that the Angel's killing of the Beast came from Wesker breaking Chris's neck on the plane in Resident Evil 5. Youtube Wesker Neck Break and click RE 5 Best Death of All Time to see just how crucial it is lol. As usual thanks to everyone who's reading and/or reviewing the story and hope you see this through to the end. Until next time. Hell Yeah.


	18. Getting Real

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: As you know I don't own Angel or anything related. There. And this is forewarning. There's sex in this chapter. S.E.X. Nothing super graphic but it's enough to paint a pretty decent picture. Okay then.

Chapter 18- Getting Real

It had been a 3 and a half months since the Beast incident and about 2 and a half months since Cordelia started therapy just to follow up on her progress. However, the doctors said it was normal following a major brain surgery like the one she had. Gunn laid in his bed thinking about all that had happened to him. He remembered his words in that hospital room well that day. Talking about how they would be a real couple now that there was no big bad apocalypse threatening their entire existence. Well, the truth is a motherfucker because that explained why he was sleeping in his own bed alone. He was supposed to pick her up from therapy earlier that afternoon but he got sidetracked and got caught up with Rondell and the gang at a nest raid. Come to find out she had managed to get some concert tickets to see Mata Hari, one of his favorite bands. She was going to surprise him but ended up being taken home by Angel. Of course he didn't know about the tickets and she was so pissed at him for not calling her, she took Fred instead and made it a girl's night out.

Looking over to his clock he noticed it was about 10:30. They were probably getting to the good songs right about now. She and Fred were probably having a blast. The two of them really bonded while Cordelia was at the hospital. He could tell that she appreciated having another female to relate to. This was probably the reason why. Cordelia had a vision here and there but they were brief. Like they used to be before they got really bad. Wesley was working his ass off trying to find some answers but overall it had been a quiet month. Closing his eyes Gunn reached to cut off his lamp only to hear a knock at his door.

"Damn, Ms. Pearson getting beat up again?" He muttered as he threw on a shirt and dragged himself to the door. He blinked twice at the person standing before him.

"Cordy? What are you doing here?" He asked blankly. She gave him a pitiful look.

"Standing outside your door waiting on your sorry ass. I had Fred drop me off." He said nothing as he let her in. She was dressed to impress from head to toe as usual. And damn she smelled so good. What the hell was she doing here? Going into the den, Cordelia took off her shoes before sighing deeply and turning to him. Gunn looked back deeply confused.

"Okay, I'm confused." He said still standing.

"Me and Fred had dinner. I gave away the damn tickets." Gunn looked at her like she was crazy.

"Not for free I hope." Cordelia scrunched her face at him. What did he take her for?

"What? Hell no! I sold them for 60 bucks. And look where I am?" At that he gave her a slight smile.

"Is that really so bad" he told her as he slowly sat down beside her. She scoffed loudly.

"Uh..yeah. I'm still pissed at you for not calling me and leaving me stranded at therapy for almost an hour. Angel risked being burnt to a crisp to get me." Gunn looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry. I got caught up. Kinda hard to call people when you're surrounded by some grouchy vampires."

"Like being taken home by one is any better. I love Angel but if I have to hear Barry Manilow's greatest hits in a traffic jam on the freeway ever again, you can say goodbye to this." She said as she pulled on her hair. Gunn snickered.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" He told her sarcastically. She slapped him across the chest.

"Ass."

"So exactly why are you here again? Not that I'm complaing, I just thought you were busy with the being pissed off with me?" He asked as he kicked his feet back on his coffee table. Cordelia sighed loudly as if she didn't want to admit something.

"Just because I'm pissed with you doesn't mean I don't miss you dumbass. Besides I wanted to come over and talk." Gunn raised an eyebrow.

"About what?"

"Me and you. We've been together a little over 4 months. For me that's practically a lifetime." She said as she grinned at him. Gunn returned the favor.

"Yeah I know right? Been the best few months of my life, you know without the apocalypse and you having to have surgery and stuff." She nodded.

"I know this going to sound really stupid but I'm freaking terrified of being so happy, even now. Every time something good seems to happen to us, something terrible happens. And dating you has been something I never thought would make me this happy."

"Can't live our lives by what-ifs Cordelia? There's always a slim chance that we'll be that normal couple. We won't know until we try. Look, we've managed to keep doing what we do, go out and kill stuff, and make time for movie night. That's normal for us."

"I suppose." Gunn pulled her closer to him as he caught on to her doubtful tone.

"Hey, don't be getting all Angel on me and closing up. Something on your mind you tell me." He told her sternly. He found out firsthand how much hiding things tended to bite you in the ass.

"I thought I just did." She told him with a biting but playful tone. Gunn rolled his eyes before getting up.

"It looks like you need a little excitement in your life Barbie. I know just the thing." She smirked.

"You still calling me that after all this time? And what can you do for me to make my oh so exciting life even more exciting." She asked as she pulled out her earrings. Gunn figured that she was definitely not going to ask for a ride home. He wasn't about to complain. He was usually crashing at her place, it was nice when she came to see him.

"Just wait and see." With that he stepped out leaving Cordelia smirking as she placed her earrings on the table. What was she going to do with him? And what could he possibly have planned. Moments later Gunn returned with some ice cold Heinekens and two glittered gloves and a CD. Cordelia laughed as she watched him break into his MJ routine while putting the items on the table.

"Oh my God! Gunn we haven't done that in forever. Not since Wesley's birthday." She told him as she got up still laughing as he gave her one of the gloves. Gunn smiled as he leaned down to kiss her quickly on the lips.

"Yep. Figured that would cheer you up." She nodded. As Gunn put the CD in the stereo, Cordelia took off her top-shirt leaving her in her blouse. Gunn looked her over.

"Damn." Her lips turned upward as she playfully shook her chest at him. He burst out laughing.

"That's why I love you girl." He told her as the music began to play. She beamed at him. It was little things like this that made her day worth it. She was the only one who saw this side of Gunn on a daily basis. He had definitely eased up on the defensiveness since they began dating and she was thankful for that.

"What song do you want to do? Personally, I'm in the mood for Thriller." Cordelia shook her head.

"Nah, let's try something really hard." Gunn flipped through the tracks and skipped over one before immediately going back. He began to do the bass line as he got up and grabbed the beers for him and Cordelia. She graciously accepted before taking a drink and smiling at him.

"Smooth Criminal. I should have known. I don't know how much I'm going to be able to do without falling over. I was having some trouble keeping my balance in therapy today."

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you do."

"If that's the case I might as well just fall on my ass already." At that Gunn waved her off before starting the song over and instantly getting into the routine. Cordelia immediately started to move in sync with him. Gunn gave her a challenging look as if asking her to show him something. She smirked as she broke into routine, even going so far as to shake her glove at him and put her palm in his face. He gave her a shocked look back before sliding closer to her and doing his own challenge. After he finished she rose an eyebrow.

"Move the table." She challenged. Gunn did so and cleared the way for them to have more space. Cordelia laughed as Gunn pulled up one of his sweatpants legs and proceeded to moonwalk. She shook her head at him. Did he really want to go there? She moved her head at him with attitude before doing the moonwalk herself and sliding up close to putting an arm around his neck as she grinded herself against him while moving lower. Gunn changed his pace in order to sync up with her. Eventually the two of them had moved on from challenging each other to a full out dance. Gunn couldn't even tell how long the two of them were pressed up against each other. Nor did he care.

Four songs, and two repeats of Billie Jean later, Cordelia was now laying on Gunn's couch exhausted with Gunn sitting on the floor next to the couch opening up a box of Chocodiles. He passed one to her as he turned on the t.v. The TV guide channel scrolled in front of them.

"Oh Sixteen Candles!" Cordelia yelled in Gunn's ear as she sat up and clicked to it. Gunn immediately took the remote from her and changed the channel making her slap him in the back of the head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" She asked as he rubbed his head.

"Alonna used to watch the hell out of that movie when she was little. Can't do it." Cordelia's face softened a bit but she still kicked him.

"I'm sorry. But you better not snatch the remote from me again or Cordy's wrath cometh." Gunn rolled his eyes before turning back to her and handing her yet another Chocodile.

"Eat this and shut up." He told her as he began flipping through channels. She chuckled before sliding off of the couch onto the floor next to him leaning onto him.

"There's nothing on. How about we just call it a night and go to bed?" She asked sweetly as she gave him a toothy grin. This girl was too much. He knew she was up to something he just didn't know what. He was going to find out though.

"Sure. Just let me know when you're ready."

"I'm ready." She told him without hesitation.

"Okay, let me go get things straightened up." She gave him a look making the gears in Gunn's head grind to a complete stop. What was that look? And why was she still smiling at him. She slid over to closer to him and leaned against him before whispering in his ear. Her breath was tingling the hairs on his neck.

"No, Gunn. I'm ready." She told him before kissing him softly under his ear. Shit. He had an instant hard-on in 3 seconds flat. He might have been a little stubborn but he wasn't stupid. He figured out was she was implying and it had him hot and horny.

"Oh? Ooohhh. Are you sure? Last time we got this far you got a vision and passed outon the floor. What if something happens again?" Gunn asked slowly. Cordelia shook her head and straddled him on the floor. Gunn's hand was already reaching for her blouse on impulse.

"Can't live our lives on what-ifs remember? And why do you think I was so pissed off about you not coming to get me earlier. I've been wanting to do this for a few days now. Trust me, we've done enough talking. Me and you have been through so much together in the last couple of years. You're the closest thing I'm getting to a real life fairy tale because what we have is actually real. And I know you've been thinking the same thing? Don't you think we've waited enough?" Gunn nodded after kissing her on her collarbone.

"Yeah, we have. If you're sure, I'm sure." With her nod, he kissed her passionately as she pushed him back against the couch. As he trailed kisses down her collarbone in between her breasts, Cordelia was at work proceeding to slide Gunn's undershirt from off his frame. He put a hand to hers to stop her as the shirt came off. She looked at him.

"What?"

"Not here. That's just tacky." At her chuckle, he gently lifted her up with her legs still wrapped around him. She gasped at how quickly and easily he did.

"Whew! My God you're strong. Yeah boy." She managed to get out after catching her breath. As Gunn gave her a seductively sexy smile and cupped her ass with both of his hands holding her closer to him, Cordelia could only think of how much she would have slapped herself had she not come over and stayed pissed at Gunn. He smirked as he continued on this room. Closing the door he continued on he laid Cordelia on the bed. He just looked her over for a second. Was this really happening? Cordelia Chase was in his bed waiting on him to do things most men could only dream of. Well, he was going to make sure that Cordelia never had another bad experience with men as long as he was around. He definitely didn't plan on going anywhere. He eased himself on top of her as he climbed into the bed and reached for her hand as she leaned up to kiss him. She looked at him expectantly.

"Waiting."

"I know. Remember when you told me you were going to be around awhile. Until I found some peace?" Cordelia mockingly rolled her eyes in thought before shaking her head.

"Um, yeah I vaguely remember that."

"Well, I'm at peace right now. You going to stick around?"

"Gunn. I'm in your bed, all sticky and sweaty, and waiting for a certain man who I'm no longer afraid to say has stolen my heart, to shut up and screw the hell out of me. What do you think?" He could only smile.

"That's what I thought." At that he continued with is assault on her lips as she sat up to allow him excess to remove her blouse. Gunn did so with ease and proceeded to unclip her bra. As Cordy's chest fell out in front of him, she was already reaching for his sweats and tugging at the string that was holding them up.

"These have got to go." She said as Gunn grabbed a handful of her. He wasted no time and maneuvered himself to where Cordelia could undress him. He started to return the favor as he reached for her pants as well. To help him along she kicked them off as they fell around her ankles, allowing Gunn to admire the beautiful woman before him before he reached to slide her panties off of her. Suddenly he remembered something.

"Fuck me." Cordelia looked at Gunn with the best smirk possible.

"Trust me, that was the idea." He shook his head obviously frustrated about something.

"No, not that. I think I'm out of rubbers. Haven't needed them for a while." She gave him a nod of understanding. A vibrant sex life was hard to come by as a member of Angel Investigations unless you wanted some seriously sucky consequences to result from it. She looked at the frustrated look on his face and placed a hand to his cheek.

"It's okay Gunn. Really. After the whole demon impregnation thing, I started taking the pill just in case. Not looking to go through that again, even with a normal guy. We'll be fine. If it were anybody else I'd stop the bus right here and give a guy serious blue balls, but you're not just any guy, you're you and I am willing to take that chance. I can't wait anymore." At her revelation, he sighed in relief and was instantly caressing her body as he ran his tongue along the outline of her tit and down to her navel. He could feel Cordelia starting to shake with ecstasy already. The moans that escaped her mouth only confirmed as much. Gunn decided to stop teasing her for a second. She took the opportunity to retrieve the upper hand. Wrapping her long legs around his waist he pulled him closer to her, making him grunt in surprise. She pulled the clip from her hair and let it fall to her shoulders. Damn she reminded him of one of those Goddesses or something. This was unreal. She bit her bottom lip as he tugged on him.

"Need you now."

"Okay." With that Gunn rubbed her lips and across her clit, making sure she was all ready to go before pushing himself in there. The feeling of warmness around him was enough to almost make him blow right there on the spot. Cordelia sucked in a breath as she felt him fill her. She closed her eyes in pleasure. Gunn placed his arm around her back and held her close as he began to strike a rhythm.

"Oh my God." Cordelia seemed to repeat for the 50th time that night. Gunn just smiled as he bent down and captured her lips once again. Cordelia almost lost her breath from Gunn's thrusting as well as him catching her off guard with his kiss. What else could she do but let herself go? She began to thrust back and try to create a rhythm. It all felt so good she was alright just letting him do the work but what was the fun in that?

"You were definitely worth the wait baby." Gunn told her softly. Cordelia nodded in agreement. She was all for slow and sensual right now. But in a little bit, she was going flip Gunn over and ride the hell out of him. As she dug her fingers into his back, Gunn proceeded to pick up the pace grabbing her waist as he did so. Cordelia didn't know if was the fucking or the sound of the bed creaking from beneath them and the headboard hitting the wall ferociously, but she had already came about 3 times and showed no signs of slowing up anytime soon. Gunn only smiled at her as she convulsed and started to flush once again.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a chuckle. Cordelia just looked at him. She hadn't had dick in months and he just laid it all on her. Of course she wasn't alright!

"How about you get on your back and ask me that after I finish tearing you apart?" Gunn laughed at that and carefully pulled himself out before lifting her up and taking her place with him below her. She placed her arms on his chest to steady herself. Gunn took this time to catch his breath and calm himself down. If he would have kept going he wouldn't have lasted much longer himself. It didn't last too long as Cordelia had mounted him and begin to grind.

"You got something to prove?" He teased as she looked down at him. She smirked. She was going to prove something to him alright. She was going to be the best he ever had without question.

"Sure do. I'll show you what a bad bitch can do." Okay, that line right there was a massive turn-on. Gunn gave her a seductive look before he wrapped his arms around her pulling her down to him, and he buried his face into her neck as he sucked on it making Cordelia shake in pleasure. With that she began to get into her rhythm. The bump and grind became full fledge ravaging as Gunn synced up with her. Sounds of squishy sex and moans from the couple filled the room and Cordelia was sure that they were waking some of the neighbors through Gunn's cheap ass paper thin walls, but she really did not give a shit. Gunn's assault on her had practically made her eyes roll in the back of her head. Hell she looked like she almost had him right about now. She could feel him tensing up.

"You want to take it all the way?" She challenged as she felt Gunn grab her ass as he lifted himself up so he was sitting.

"Better hold on to something." He told her with an evil grin. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. With that he leaned back over so she was on her back again and he was back over her thrusting. Each thrust he took Gunn could fill himself just alittle more unable to restrain himself. Cordelia wasn't making things much easier because she was digging her nails into his back so tightly she could have drawn blood. It was turning him on even more as he looked at her breasts moving fluidly beneath him with each thrust. The visual was just lovely on his part and Cordelia's grip wasn't loosening at all. As much as he wanted a round 2, tonight it probably wasn't happening. But he was going to make sure that he left Cordelia wanting more by the time they fell asleep. He grunted as heard Cordelia's pants increase.

"Oh shit, oh shit Gunn, oh shit, ooooohhh." That moan right there was enough to send Gunn over and he was filling Cordelia up almost instantaneously grunting to keep himself from yelling outloud like those dudes on the pornos. That just would have been weird. Euphoria could not describe what just happened. It was indescribable. He just laid there and dropped his head in between her breasts as Cordelia fought to get control of her breathing. She rubbed his head as he lifted it up to look at her.

"That was unreal."

"My thoughts exactly. You are a god in bed." Gunn chuckled.

"I don't know about all that but yeah. That was perhaps the most intimate thing I've ever done in my life. I thought that it was bullshit at first but it's true. Sex really is better when you care about the person." Cordelia nodded as she smiled.

"It really is. I'm still shaking. And as much as I am looking forward to after sex pillow talk, I'm really sticky and your man juice is running down my leg. Shower. Now."

"Definitely." With that Gunn eased himself off her and proceeded to the bathroom to grab a cloth for her to clean herself with before running the shower. Cordelia stood there and looked in the mirror for a second with a look that screamed that she had been savagely screwed. Her hair was in total disarray and her she was flustered. No one ever had her totally flustered like this. No one. Was this what it felt like to be in love? If so, then it made a little more since why Angel was so dramatic when it came to Buffy and Darla. This had to be hell to lose. Before going to the bathroom to meet Gunn, she took off the sheets on the bed and put them in the corner next to the dirty clothes hamper.

"Those are definitely not any good." She said to herself with a chuckle and followed Gunn into the bathroom.

After taking their shower, Gunn went to grab himself and Cordelia something to sleep in and changed his sheets. Cordelia went to straighten up the front room for him as he did so. Minutes later the two of them regrouped in the hallway.

"Sleepy?" Gunn asked as he gave her a curious look. She nodded.

"Yep. Take me to bed. Again." She said playfully. He took her by surprise and scooped her off of her feet and carried her over his shoulder into his room and shut the door. As the two of them settled into bed, Gunn had to keep himself from smiling like a clown. He was so damn euphoric right now. Not only did he just get some after a serious hiatus, he had just made love to Cordelia for the first time. And it was mindblowing. Words could not do the emotions justice. He put his arm up to balance himself as he turned to Cordelia who was on her side looking at him with a shit-eating grin.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked as he moved closer to him.

"Brain's kinda non-functional right now."

"Here Here. So glad I came over and made up."

"Me too. Any regrets?" Gunn asked as he drew his finger along the contours of her hip under the sheet. Cordelia shook her head.

"About being with you? Should have done it sooner. About the passionate, steamy sex we just had? None once so ever. You know what? I think we might actually make it." The thought alone was enough to make her giddy with excitement. Just once it'd be nice to be in a healthy relationship with long-term potential for once and the chance seemed to finally come. Cordelia had learned not to let people too close because you only get hurt in the end, Gunn apparently felt the same. But being intimate with him, sharing their bodies as emotions ran high, made her realize that you can't prevent everything. Sometimes it's alright to let yourself go and just feel. Relationships were all about taking chances and Cordelia Chase didn't back down from a challenge.

"We just survived an apocalypse a few months ago. As long as you don't get bored of me and run off with some rich actor guy, I think we're cool." He added jokingly.

"Well that means no hussies for you then? I know you like big butts and that's something I can't help you with." She shot back with a turned up nose. Gunn laughed out loud at her facial expression as she did so. He had made a note to mention his love for thicker women every time they all went out. He thought it was funny that Cordelia might have been jealous of them. She couldn't be further from the truth.

"Cordy, please. You are more than enough woman for me. I already told you, I was wrong about calling you a stick-figure because you're definitely not. You don't have to worry about that. You ready for bed? We're supposed to go with Angel for Connor's check up tomorrow."

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I'm so excited. Connor's first normal check up." She replied as she looked at him turn off the lamp.

"Yep, he's a real boy now instead of a spare part to the Beast's resurrection machine. You want waffles in the morning?" He asked.

"Sausage and eggs would be nice. Last time I ate your waffles I was constipated." She said with disgust thinking back on the thought. Gunn smirked to himself with a light chuckle. Cordelia had cussed him out and made his life hell the rest of that day for that. A lot had happened between them in the last few months. This was the most domestic he could ever remember himself being. And it wasn't such a bad thing. Hell, they would have been together for 6 months in no time and it just continued to fly by.

"I remember. Sausage and eggs it is then. Night Cordy."

"Night Cueball. See you in the morning."

Gunn laid there with his eyes closed trying to doze off. He couldn't sleep at all after the night he'd just had. It was amazing. Tommorrow morning he'd go hang out with Angel and Cordelia at the hospital for Connor's check up and surprise her with a night out on the town as repayment for her having to give up Mata Hari tickets. It had been awhile since it was just the two of them anyway, since they had spent a good bit of time catching up on work. Not to mention Wolfram and Hart had started fucking with Angel yet again. Things were finally getting back to normal. Gunn's thoughts were interrupted by the raucous sound of Cordelia's loud snoring. How the hell does she get so loud? Realizing that he wasn't getting any sleep until she quieted down a little he gently slid from under the cover and walked towards the door to watch some t.v. Turning around he gave her one last look in his bed, snoring away. He smiled.

"I am so done." With that he closed the door slightly and went into the den.

Author's Note: Well, it's almost over. First off, our favorite couple finally got to let off some sexual tension. Had the two of them actually been paired on the show, I'm sure the screen would have caught fire because they oozed UST and chemistry especially in Season 2. I'm sure Cordelia would have trusted Gunn when it came to sex before any normal guy had they played her interest that way. And if it ain't obvious by now, Cordelia and Gunn have noticed each other for a long time. It just takes certain events to bring out opportunities. I know. It was the case for me and my girlfriend. I was shooting to make this as realistic as I was capable of writing which is decent not great I think. But I digress. Anyway, please review and/or keep reading til the end because hell you read it this far why not? I've enjoyed writing this and think I might continue this as sequel. I'll probably just do that until I'm sick of it or no one gives a shit about it anymore. We'll see. Until next time. Hell yeah!


	19. Resolve

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: The usual blah blah blah. Don't own Angel or the characters just DVDs.

Chapter 19- Resolve

"Gunn, do you have room in the back of your truck for a Frak Demon. We'll have to take it out to a clearing and dispose of it by fire because it gives off an odor that attracts other Frak Demons when decomposing." Wesley asked as he sat the file of the umpteenth case they had to catch up on up on the counter. Gunn sighed loudly. He really didn't want to have to throw some stinky demon corpse in his truck, yet again.

"Yeah, I got room. I was supposed to take Angel and Cordelia to the hospital for Connor's check up though." Gunn replied in an attempt to persuade Wes to hold off on the case. He lifted an eyebrow before looking at him deadpan.

"We leave in 10 minutes. I'm sure Fred won't mind keeping them company." With that he proceeded to get the proper weapons from the weapons cabinet. Gunn shook his head as Angel, Cordelia, and Fred all came down the stairs with little Connor in tow. Cordelia walked over to Gunn.

"You ready to go?" She asked sweetly. She was in a very cheery mood, but after last night how couldn't she be. He was still reeling from it too but alas duty calls.

"Wes said we gotta go pick up some stank-ass demon and burn it. He said we're going to need the truck so I gotta roll with him." She nodded.

"Yeah, cause stinky demons, not really in style during the summer. Or anytime for that matter. Okay, I guess we're off then. Fred, you coming with?" She asked as she turned to her.

"Of course I will." She answered back simply. She had no problem spending the day outside the hotel for once. It seemed that Connor was getting antsy because moments later he was crying. Angel attempted to calm him down as he walked towards the basement.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked worriedly. Cordelia smirked. He was still clueless for the most part but he'd gotten a lot better about not worrying as much.

"Probably want us to get a move on. Go get the car, I'm coming." With that Angel and Fred said their goodbyes to Gunn and Wesley and left towards the basement.

"I will see you when I get back. Don't do anything stupid. Call me if you need me." Cordelia said turning back to face Gunn. He nodded.

"Definitely. Go on and get to the Angelmobile before you have to hear him whine for 30 minutes about holding them up. Depending on how more cases we got lined up for the day, I'll probably see you later on tonight." At her nod, he leaned over and kissed her softly which she returned with no problem. Even now, kissing her was like some kind of fantasy that just happened to be real. It baffled him how easy it was to let his guard down with her. As she pulled away she gave her 100 watt smile.

"Bye, baby. Bye Wesley." She yelled quickly as she headed towards the basement door and promptly closed it. Gunn turned around to see Wesley grinning at him as he walked in his direction.

"What?" Wesley just chuckled.

"Nothing." Gunn eyed him suspiciously as he went to grab his sword.

"Nothing my ass. What so funny?"

"Cordelia's awfully cheery today. She was rather pissed off at you last night. Fred said that she dropped her off at your apartment. One can only speculate what happened." Wesley told him with a joking tone. Gunn rolled his eyes.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you English?" Gunn muttered as he flushed in embarrassment. Was it really that obvious that the two of them had finally got some? Wesley just laughed.

"No, of course not. You and Cordelia's private life is none of my business. I just find the complete 180 degree turn around in her demeanor somewhat entertaining. Plus seeing you blush in embarrassment, always pleasant."

"Whatever. Getting away from talking about my sex life, where exactly are we going?" Wesley pointed over to the counter to some papers scattered over it.

"The address is up there." With that said, Gunn walked over and began to sort through the papers. As he did so, he came across some papers concerning a ring of some sort. Studying it closer he picked it up and hollered for Wesley.

"Yo, Wes, what's this about?" He asked as he held up the paper. Wesley stopped what he was doing and walked over. Taking the paper from Gunn, he smiled slightly.

"Oh, this was something I was researching. It may be the answer to Cordelia's vision problem. It's called a Kai Channeling Ring. They were forged for the great mystics of the Kai dynasty thousands of years ago in order to enhance their powers. It also protected them from the strain and impact of stronger telepathic events such as attacks and visions. However, there's a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Gunn asked bluntly. If Wesley had found a way to save his girlfriend from those damn visions killing her then he was going to solve it.

"There are only 3 rings. One for each of the great mystics. When the dynasty fell, their riches and relics were stolen and sold onto the interdimensional black market. There's no telling where they may be now. I'm thinking that since it's on the black market I have an idea Wolfram and Hart may know who the buyers are. Perhaps, we should pay them a visit and find out." Gunn nodded.

"Anything to save Cordy. When you want to do this?"

"We'll formulate an operation with Angel later on tonight when we all return." Gunn drew a breath. He might have to pass on that formulating thing.

"I was going to surprise Cordy and take her out tonight. We haven't been out on a date in a while. And as much as she enjoys movie night, she's still a woman. Gotta keep her on her toes ya know?" Wesley nodded with a small smile.

"You're right. In that case, Angel and I will discuss our plan of action and I will get with you about it later. I believe that we should keep this between the three of us for now. We don't want to worry Cordelia. And wouldn't it be rather fitting for her to be surprised after all she's been through?" Gunn nodded.

"Yeah, she'd love it. I'm down with that. You ready?" At Wesley's acknowledgement, Gunn grabbed his sword and the two were out the door and headed to the truck. Finally something in the world was finally going his way. He didn't know how much longer that would last but he was going to make the most of it before everything went to hell again. All he knew was that he owed English a drink after they roasted this demon. Pulling off from the hotel, he drove towards their destination.

Later that afternoon- Locos Bar- Happy Hour

"I'm still pissed at you." Gunn muttered as he threw back another swig of his Heineken.

"What for?" Wesley asked incredulously yet knowing the answer. He and Gunn had went to dispose of the Frak Demon only to realize that it had already brought a nearby clan of them to it with its stench. The two of them had to fight and kill them all. And they almost got caught by a Conservation Ranger when they tried to burn them. Not a fun way to spend the afternoon.

"You didn't say how long the damn thing had been there? You said all we'd have to burn it so it wouldn't bring friends. The friends were already there. All 7 of them."

"Very true. I apologize." Wesley admitted with a slight smirk before taking another shot of some drink Gunn didn't recognize. Gunn noticed him sigh a bit. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"You aight man?" Wesley just nodded.

"Yes, I'm fine." He replied non-convincingly. Gunn offered him a glare calling his bluff. Only a few things in this world could make a man look as sad as Wes was looking right now. But you could usually guess correct on the first try almost all the time.

"Women Problems?" He offered casually as he leaned back. Wesley snorted before taking another drink.

"I'm still not sure how if I should pursue a romance with Fred. See, I have this habit of staying too friendly with women. I don't know if Fred is any different. It's rather frustrating." Gunn chuckled as he looked back from the television to Wesley. For a man to be so smart he was pretty damn stupid. It was obvious Fred enjoyed being around him and she didn't try to hide it.

"You ain't have trouble staying too friendly with Virginia. Too bad she had issues with your job cause she was seriously hot, but she was pretty dense. It wouldn't have lasted too much longer anyway. Fred's the exact opposite of her. She's smart, quirky, and she accepts the fact that you live a dangerous life and is right there beside you. That sounds like the perfect candidate for a possible relationship don't you think?" Wesley nodded.

"Of course."

"Okay then. Look, if it makes you feel better, Fred's already blabbed to Cordelia about her crush on you months ago before everything with the Beast went down. And the poor girl invited you to go back to Texas with her to see her parents. Her parents! So if we have to have another conversation about Fred again I'm whipping your ass on principle. Ask her out. See where the romantic thing goes. And if you two hit it off…" He trailed off.

"I'll end up a pansy just like you've become." Wesley finished for him. Gunn narrowed his eyes.

"Enlightened! But yeah, finally growing a pair and pursuing Cordy's been one of the best decisions I've made in my life. Speaking of which, we need to get back soon. I was going take her down to the pier. Maybe I can talk her into getting on some of the rides." Wesley chuckled.

"Good luck with that. Cordelia's very picky about places like that. The smell of grease and oil, garbage, clowns, screaming kids. Now that I think of it, she'd consider that hell." Gunn knowingly nodded.

"I know all of that but she's with me. I can keep the girl's attention."

"Apparently so. She displays public displays of affection towards you without thought now and even called you baby today. I've never heard her call anyone that. Ever." At Wesley's revelation Gunn's smirk grew into a full-fledged cheesy smile. Damn, that's what's up. It was obvious that things were going just fine.

"I guess I just got it like that."

"Bullshit. But seriously,I didn't expect you get attached so fast Gunn. You were the least likely of us besides Angel to get attached to anyone."

"What can I say? You're right. But when I fall, I fall hard. Never thought I see the day." With that he took one last swig of his beer before downing it and placing the bottle on the counter. Wesley did the same.

"Neither did I. But you're right. It's about time I stop being a ponce about it. I'm going to ask Fred on a date. Tonight." As Wesley turned to get off the stool he lost his footing and proceeded to lean and fall over only for Gunn to catch him before he hit the ground. Apparently whatever he was drinking was now taking effect and it had Wesley in a stupor as of right now.

'English can't hold his liquor for shit. No wonder, it's straight Jager.' Gunn thought to himself as he looked over to see the bottle of Jager sitting behind the bar and Wesley's empty shot glass. Great.

"How about we go shoot some pool and get those shots out of you before we take you back to the hotel and you embarrass your damn self." Gunn said in a fatherly voice making Wesley snort before laughing in his face. He'd only had 4 shots. Okay, next time, he was buying the drinks himself. Looking at his watch he noticed that it was going on 5:30. He wanted to get back by 7 so he could get Cordelia and get back out to the pier before it got really crowed around 9. It was a Friday night. Getting back to the present, he began to rack the billiard balls and plan on how to execute a quick asswhipping on English's behalf while he sobered up.

After giving Wesley some time to sober up somewhat, Gunn brought them back the hotel. Enter the lobby Gunn looked to see Fred reading yet another one of her gigantic physics books, completing the look with her thick red glasses. Cordelia was sitting across from her sleeping with a baby Connor in her arms. Damn, she looked like she'd been out of it. Fred noticed the two of them return and looked up.

"Hey ya'll. I was wondering when you were getting back."

"We had some things to do. Where's Angel?" Gunn asked as he placed his sword back into the cabinet. Wesley followed to do the same. Fred shrugged.

"I don't know. We came back from the doctor. He said everything is fine with Connor. I think he went to follow up on some cases we had backed up. It's just been me and Cordelia here for a couple of hours. No calls. It's been kinda boring." Gunn nodded as he walked over and sat next to Cordelia; but not before coughing a bit to get Wesley's attention. Make a move damn it. This was a perfect opportunity. Wesley caught the look.

"Fred?" She turned her focus to him with a smile. Hmm, maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

"After Angel returns, would you like to spend the rest of the evening with me? Perhaps we could go to the Museum and have dinner." Wesley got out as casually as possible. Gunn had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Man, Cordy was sleeping but she would have given him a hard time if she was awake. Oh well, he was going to wake her for this. Shaking her slightly she slowly opened her eyes, trying to wake up to her surroundings. Gunn shushed her quietly and pointed over to the nerdy couple across from them. Cordelia blinked a second before a grin spread across her face. Fred stayed silent for a second before replying.

"Are you finally asking me out on a date?" At that Cordelia and Gunn did snicker loudly making Wesley and Fred glare at the both of them. Hey they couldn't help it, it was funny.

"Yes, I am. As of right now, I am not your boss. I'm just your friend who has an interest in you. Are you comfortable with this?" Fred rolled her eyes.

"Well duh. I've only spent almost every moment possible with you the last few months. That'd be a yes." Wesley stood there dumbfounded for what seemed like forever before letting out a deep sigh of relief.

"Now that that is settled, I gotta help Fred find something other than a skirt and sweater from the granny section of Dress for Less to wear to the very nice and expensive restaurant that Wesley is taking her to tonight." Cordelia interrupted from across the couch. Wesley looked at her in surprise while Fred looked uneasy.

"Uh, Cordelia I think I'll be fine. Thanks but no thanks." Fred didn't miss Cordelia's put off look. She wanted to make Fred into her next project and now she was denied the chance to do so.

"Besides you have to spend the rest of the evening with the fine ass man sitting next to you." Gunn said from the side of girlfriend. She threw him a look.

"Where are we going?"

"Pier."

"Why?"

"Because I'm getting you on some rides and I want a candy apple."

"You're not getting me to go out there."

"I'll win you a teddy bear."

"You ass."

As Fred and Wesley looked on before finally stepping away into Wesley's office to talk, Cordelia and Gunn continued to bicker incessantly with baby Connor still sleeping between them. After Angel finally came back through the door limping, Cordelia sighed and gave Connor to Gunn as she went to grab the med kit.

"What happened?" She asked bluntly as if it was a daily routine thing. Angel had to smirk at the situation. She had gotten too used to him being injured.

"Thrown out of a window." He replied just as simply. Gunn just pulled out his gameboy and turned it on. Flashing one last look at Cordleia tending to Angel he smiled to himself. This was going to take a while.

Later that night- Pier Entrance

Cordelia turned her nose up at the sight of two teenagers slobbering kisses all over each other in the line just in front of them. My God, they were terrible. Would they just hurry and get inside so they could make out somewhere else other than in front of her. Gunn caught sight of her put off expression and chuckled.

"Yeah, I forgot that the teenagers are bad out here on the weekends. Sorry about that."

"Really, cause I didn't just witness that girl trying to inhale that boy's face. Jesus." Gunn had to laugh at that. She wasn't too far either. It reminded him of that movie with the snake that ate Jon Voight.

"Like an Anaconda." Gunn said outloud mistakenly voicing his thoughts. Cordelia burst out laughing next to him.

"Gunn!" Looking back to her he just shrugged as he allowed her to pass through the gate first. He made sure to get a glance at her backside as she did so. Lord knows his girl had a great pair of legs on her.

Putting his arm around her shoulder Gunn walked Cordelia down the strip pointing out to various rides that she might want to get on. Every one he pointed to, she replied with a dry "no." Gunn rolled his eyes before catching sight of the basketball stand. He made up his mind right then he'd try to get Cordy on a ride later.

"There. You can't say no to the hoop." Cordelia gave him a look. Was he really serious?

"Hell no."

"Hell yes. Come on Cordy. I'll let you pick what we do next." Gunn tried to bribe. Cordelia snorted.

"I don't even want to be here. Why should I care?" Gunn waved a hand at her before starting over to the basketball stand.

"Learn to live a little woman. Try something new. You can wait here. I'll be back." As Cordelia looked at him walk away from her she had to think about what just happened. Did Gunn really just leave her standing there by herself? What an ass! Stomping after him, she caught up with him before slapping him on the chest.

"That's what you get for leaving me!" Gunn smirked with the best grin he could muster.

"It got your ass to come over here didn't it?" Cordelia could only turn even more red before she turned to the manager of the booth. She was going to show his ass.

"Give me a ball."

"What the hell? You serious?" Gunn managed to get out still reeling from laughter.

"Yes!"

The manager must have caught on to the lover's squabble because he was trying his damndest not to laugh at the two of them. He could tell this was a regular occurring thing and he'd only known them for 30 seconds.

"Here's what you want to do. Whoever makes the most shots gets to choose one of these prizes. I have everything from teddy bears to BB guns over here." He said as he pointed up toward his rewards. Cordelia smiled a little too sweetly at Gunn for his liking.

"I'm going for the gun."

After handing them their respective basketballs Cordelia and Gunn both faced off and began to shoot. Gunn was knocking shots off with ease but much to his surprise, his woman was keeping up as well. She shot him an evil smile. He just smiled back and kept going. Once the buzzer sounded, the booth master counted the balls up and Gunn won by 4 points. Cordelia stomped her foot down.

"Damn it." Gunn just pointed to the big ass teddy bear he saw the moment he walked over and Cordelia looked as the booth master pulled it down and handed it to Gunn. Gunn in turned held it out to Cordelia.

"If it makes you feel better you can pretend this is me and beat this up instead since you and Fred swear up and down I'm a big ass teddy bear."

"I hate it when you get all sweet and charming. Makes it harder to stay mad at you." She admitted as she took the bear from him. It was true. Everytime she and Gunn got into it, somehow the man found a way to negate it. It might take him a few minutes to a few hours but he would always get back on her good side by the end of the day.

"That's a good thing. You going to ride something with me now?" Cordelia paused before sighing with mock frustration.

"I suppose I can."

Picking up where they left off, Gunn lead Cordelia around once again. Only Cordelia seemed to finally give up fighting and attempted to enjoy herself. It wasn't really so bad once you got past the smell of grease and the obnoxious kids and their half-ass parents. After finally letting Gunn win she relented and got on a ride with him. It just happened to be a roller coaster. As she looked at the group of people in front get aboard the cars she felt Gunn's fingers playing with her own. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"You're so slick." She joked sarcastically.

"I'm working on that. Still having a hard time believing I got you to ride a coaster. Me and Alonna used to sneak in line and ride this one all the time. We didn't have any money so we had to be quick about it too." Gunn told as he smiled at the memory. Cordelia's expression softened at the mention of his sister. He had become so much more open with her when it came to Alonna and quite frankly it made Cordelia realize that she was probably the most important person in Gunn's life now. Gunn didn't talk to anyone about Alonna. Only her. He confided in her and let her see his insecurities. In a way, she was flattered that she had gained so much of his trust.

"You and her came here a lot?" She asked genuinely interested. Gunn nodded.

"Yeah, whenever she would get depressed or something I'd bring her here. Just me and her. It helped her get her mind off of things for a while. Oh, looks like we're up next." He told her as the cars returned to the station and the other passengers were exiting. As the gates opened Gunn allowed Cordelia to go ahead up the stairs and sit in the car. Getting in next to her, Gunn put an arm around her shoulder as the safety bar came down and locked.

" Ready to ride?" Gunn asked as Cordelia looked back at him. She wasn't really a fan of rides in general but if it made Gunn happy she'd deal with it for now. She plastered a quick grin on her face before sticking her tongue out at him.

As the ride started to move Gunn clapped his hands together as they began to go up the hill. The other ride passengers became to yell and Gunn joined them. Cordelia put her face in her hands in embarrassment, she was beet red. It didn't last for too long because once the wooden roller coaster dropped Cordelia stomach about went up into her chest. Gunn was hooping and hollering along with the other passengers and she was clutching onto him holding on for dear life. This was a great idea. Blah!

"You must have turned about 6 different shades on that thing." Gunn joked as they left the exit line of the coaster. Cordelia grunted.

"That thing is a wooden death trap. I could have sworn that we were going off the track at any time. It should be condemned."

"Oh stop complaining woman. That's what you ride it for. How about one more ride and we'll leave? I'm pretty beat. I just wanted to have some fun with my girl."

"How could you not have fun with me? Let's ride the Ferris Wheel." Cordelia offered as she looked up at it. It was slow and she didn't have to worry about being thrown out of it. That was two for two in her book. Gunn nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan."

10 minutes later Cordelia and Gunn were sitting on the wheel overlooking the pier and out into the ocean as it went around. Gunn couldn't help but smile to himself about how good life actually was at the moment. Sure when it sucked it sucked tremendously, but had he given up on it so early he would have missed out on this. That would have sucked even more.

"This is beautiful. I haven't been to the beach at night in forever. You know cause, teenagers alone at the beach at night equals quick and easy dinner in Sunnydale, compliments of the Hellmouth."

"You Sunnydale folk have some serious issues. Seriously. And didn't you tell me once that your mayor turned into giant snake and you all had to blow up the school on your graduation day?" Gunn said with a look of WTF making Cordelia flat out giggle.

"Yes, yes. Good times. When they say high school is hell, in Sunnydale it was literally hell. If it wasn't for Buffy I probably wouldn't have made it to senior year."

"Guess I have her to thank then. Too bad I never got the chance to know her." Gunn told her sincerely. He wished he would have gotten to know the great Buffy. Hell he'd heard stories about her for the past couple of years and didn't much to going on other than Cordelia's pictures.

"She was a bitch." Cordelia said without a second thought making Gunn turn his head in surprise. Wow. Cordelia's sense of tact was nonexistent. She turned to look at him with a sad smile.

"But that's what I liked about her. She was the only person that was brave enough to go toe-to-toe with me in high school and not be afraid to get her hair pulled out or her feelings hurt. I do miss her." At her silence, Gunn reached over and pulled her closer to him. Soon the ride began to slow down.

"Looks like it's almost over. Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

An hour later Gunn's truck was parked in front of Cordelia's apartment and she was letting herself out as Gunn proceeded to do the same until he remembered something. Shit. He had to be home for the crew in the morning. Walking her to her door, Dennis automatically opened it for her and waited for her to come in. As she started to walk in Gunn called out to her.

"Cordelia?" At her questioning gaze he continued on.

"I can't stay tonight. I gotta be home in the morning."

"You're can't stay? Why?" She asked with eyes heavy with sleep and her tone disappointed. Gunn and her had been alternating nights at each other's place for the past couple of months. This was new.

"Rondell and the guys are supposed to meet me over there tomorrow morning. He's trying to reorganize the crew and he wants me to help him with some strategies. Plus there's something going on with one of the tenants the landlord wants them to deal with. I told him 8 am."

"Rondell and the guys can wait til morning. You and me are going to bed. Capish?" Cordelia said without a second thought and turned to go inside. Gunn stood there dumbfound for just a second. Hell he had several changes of clothes here already and she had the same at his place. He could wake up a little early and get over there around 8:30. Besides, whenever Cordelia got in one of her affirmative moods it was best to shut the hell up and go with it. He knew if he didn't he would have the couch for a week and after last night, he couldn't go back to the couch. Speaking of which, he wondered just how tired Cordelia really was. Taking a look at her kicking off her shoes and waiting on him to come in with a look he grinned to himself before stepping through the threshold. It was obvious that she was planning on getting some before bed. Who was hell was he to deny her otherwise?

"You ready for bed?" she asked again with a sleepy yet sly smile as Gunn placed his arms around her waist. He bent down and seized her lips as a reply.

"Affirmative."

"You dork."

With that Gunn was being led to the bedroom and Dennis helped the couple along by closing the door after them.


	20. Determination

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Same old thing.

Chapter 20- Determination

"Pryce here."

"Gunn here." Gunn said as he rolled his eyes at the phone. Rondell and the guys had left his place a few minutes ago to go help out Tony, his landlord, out with some tenants who had been doing some dirt around here . He had a history with them and let Gunn stay there at a decent rate, even if he never came around for maintenance. Gunn figured the crew had it under control so he didn't bother to tag along. After getting up early at Cordy's he washed, got dressed, and sped over to make it on time. She told him to call the office after he was done and that's what he doing but he wanted to see when Wesley and Angel were going to make a move on Wolfram and Hart for intel on the ring.

"Yes, Gunn, I know. What is it?"

"You and Angel talked about making a move on the big evil law firm yet? I know you and Fred had that date last night so I wasn't sure. Speaking of which, how was it man?"

"It went very well. I thought I was going to be a bumbling idiot the whole night when in fact it was just the opposite. Fred and I had an excellent time looking at the ancient Sumerian exhibit and dinner was nice as well. I also found out that she's a big fan of firearms. She wants us to go to the shooting range next week." Gunn smirked.

"Well she is from Texas. Anyway that's cool. Told you you'd thank me later. So are we going later today or what?"

"Actually, Angel and I discussed it this morning before Cordelia arrived and he has taken it upon himself to go to Wolfram and Hart himself and get the information for us if it is available. He said something about making it up to Cordelia for neglecting her as long as he did. He said he would call us and let us know where to go from there."

"A self-pitying vampire, who woulda thunk it? Sounds like a plan. Can I holler at Cordy before you go?"

"Certainly. Hold on." At that Gunn listened as he heard the shuffling of the phone and Wesley telling Cordelia that Gunn was on the line for her. After a couple of "huhs", "Gunn's", and a "Cordelia!", Gunn heard the voice of his beautiful girlfriend on the other line.

"Hey Cueball. You heading over?" Cordelia asked as she snatched the phone from Wesley.

"Yeah, you snatched the phone from Wes didn't you?" Gunn asked her already knowing the answer. Cordelia smiled mischievously.

"Yep. It's been a drag over here and Angel's been gone since early this morning. Fred went the grocery store and I'm playing Babysitting Secretary. So it would be nice if there was a certain man here next to me to enjoy all of this with."

"Wesley's there." Gunn joked as he reached over for his keys from the dresser. He could see Cordelia's eyes narrowing as he said it.

"You have my permission to bite my ass. Besides, he and Fred had a good time last night. I don't want to have to deal with an angry crazy taco lady either. Plus, still recuperating from my bedtime ravaging, thanks to you." Gunn smiled on the other line.

"I know what you mean. Ok I'm coming now. Only cause it's you."

"You mean, because it's your job. I'm just a very hot bonus."

"Yeah whatever. See you soon Barbie. Bye."

"Bye Gunn." Hanging up the phone Gunn put on his shoes and headed for the door. So Angel had taken it upon himself to do the easy part first. Figures. Guess it would work itself out though. All Gunn wanted to do was beat the shit out whoever had it so he could be the one to make Cordelia's day. After all, he promised he'd save her like she did him and he meant it.

A few hours later

Angel came through the basement door almost silently if it wasn't for Connor's cry he would have made it past the group. Fred turned to get up only to see Angel walking in as did Cordelia. Gunn and Wesley were in the office.

"Where have you been mister?" Cordelia started as Angel looked at her blankly. He managed to get the information he needed but not without having to beat up a few demons here, a few lawyers there. He wanted to avoid them until he changed but Cordelia noticed the tears in his coat.

"What happened? You get mauled or something?" She asked as she reached for the coat and put her hand through the tear.

"Something like that. Where's Wes?" He asked a little too rushed making Cordelia raise her eyebrow.

"With Gunn in the office." She said dryly. Fred too was observing his weird behavior closely. This was out of character for him. He was acting as if he was hiding something. As Angel nodded and headed towards the office, Cordelia looked back at Fred.

"Okay, what the hell was that?"

"I don't know. But he didn't even take Connor from me. Something's going on." Fred replied as she peaked back over to see the three men engaged in some serious conversation. Whatever it was, it had to be something important because Wesley and Gunn had immediately stopped whatever it was they were doing. Cordelia bit her lip trying to figure out what it was that they knew that Fred and her didn't. Next thing she knew, Angel was out of the tattered coat reaching for another one and Wesley and Gunn were walking out of the office and gearing up getting ready to leave. That's it.! Somebody was going to explain their selves and they were going to do it right now.

"Gunn. Could you help move something in the basement? Fred and I were having trouble with it earlier." She asked with hidden meaning dripping in her voice. Angel and Wes picked up on it immediately and looked to Gunn who shrugged. He too, knew that he was probably going to receive a tongue lashing and now that he was the boyfriend, he had first dibs on it.

"Sure, Barbie." Walking down to the basement after he made sure to close the door. It might get kinda ugly.

It didn't take long for her to slap him across that back of his head.

"What are you guys up to and where are you going? Angel comes in here looking like he's been hanging out with Johnny Depp, and I mean Edward Scissorhands Johnny, not Crybaby Johnny, and then he all but ignores Fred and Connor and goes to the office to tell you guys something so important you all start gearing up without a word. I don't need a vision to tell me that you're up to something. So why won't you let us womenfolk in on it? Gunn had to smirk at the ironic choice of words.

"We got something. Angel paid Wolfram and Hart a visit today because we needed a lead and really he just missed fucking with Lilah and Gavin I figure. Anyway we got the lead and Angel said we need to see some people. That often means interrogation gone wrong. We just figured you and Fred would be able to handle things here. It won't take us long." Cordelia just huffed and puffed. Why was this man so difficult?

"That's beside the point. Four months ago, we had the big bad rockhead to worry about and now here you guys are with the secrets again. I thought we said we would be real with each other?"

"I did. And I am being real baby. Trust me, once we finish with this, you'll understand why we didn't tell you. Have I ever lied to you?" Cordelia reluctantly looked at him with her eyes admitting otherwise.

"No."

"And I'm not going to start now. How about I make it up to you? What do you want to do tonight?" He asked trying to get her back to her regular mood without her tearing his head off.

"Preferably you, but I'm debating if that's going to happen." She told him with a bite. Gunn figured he better work alittle faster at getting this on track.

"Anything else I can do that might make you reconsider?" He said offering a slow smile.

"You know, we always go out dancing, you took me to the pier last night, and hell you even took me skating on our first date, but in the four months we've been together we've never just had dinner and a movie. There's that movie Signs that just came out. Joaquin Phoenix looks so hot in it."

"So I'm taking you to the movies to see another man?" Gunn joked as he leaned in to kiss her only for her to lean back and put a finger to his lips abruptly stopping him. Damn she burned him pretty good just now. But hopefully once today was through, he'd earn back her kisses plus some.

"Oh, I'm still mad at you for not telling me what's going on. But you're going to make it up to me I assure you. You can start by picking me up from my place. I think Fred and I are going to pack it up early and go on our own mission with Connor.

"Shopping?" Gunn offered.

"Did you have to ask?"

"You know if you bring the kid, no guys are going to hit on ya'll. No self-respecting guy anyway."

"You ass. You better make sure you bring flowers when you pick me up too." Gunn just smiled cheekily before popping her on her ass on the way upstairs make her scoff at him in shock. The grin never left his face.

In Angel's Car

"So you managed to survive the wrath of Cordelia I see?" Wesley joked from the behind Gunn. Angel grinned slightly himself.

"Yeah, no thanks to ya'll. So what's the plan?" Gunn replied as he watched L.A streets pass him by.

"According to Wolfram and Hart's files, there's a very advanced sorcerer named Cyrus Vail in the area. Apparently he's one of the most powerful on this coast. Angel says he's very high on Wolfram and Hart's list of clients. Guess who was the last to purchase a Kai Channeling Ring?"

"This dude."

"Correct."

"Vail's probably got the ring protected. So what we're going to do is play nice before we steal it." Angel finished. Gunn had to smirk at that. Yeah right. Angel and playing nice. Oxymoron.

"Where we headed?"

"Beverly Hills." Gunn gave him a confused look which Angel could only return with a shrug and a smirk.

"Hey, that's what the file said. He must be a rich and famous wizard."

"I don't remember the Wizard of Oz living in Beverly Hills. Or being loaded for that matter. Only in L.A"

"Only in America." Wesley corrected.

By the time Angel and company arrived at the mansion that happened to belong to Vail, it had gotten dark and Angel parked the car around the corner and out of sight. Looking over the gated yard he formulated a plan.

"Okay, from what I can tell the yard's not guarded. But I think I can get the gate open. When we get in, we stick together. This guy is a serious player. We do what we have to and look for the ring. If he has it, we take it from him. We're doing this for Cordelia. I don't have to say how much she means to all of us. I haven't been there for her lately like I should have been. You guys have and I'm going to make it up to her." Angel told the two of them sincerely.

"We understand Angel. Trust me." Wesley said as he offered him a slight smile.

Gunn nodded as well. After he told Wesley and Angel about Cordelia's visions a few months back, Angel had taken it upon his self to right his wrong. Gunn could tell that he felt bad for neglecting her like he did. Even if Cordy had forgiven him, Angel had a hard time forgiving himself when it came to those he cared about. And Gunn knew for a fact that if it wasn't for Cordy, he wouldn't have been able to bounce back from that bitch Darla and her drama. He owed her a lot.

"Aight, before we begin Operation Chance in Hell, what does this ring look like?"

Gunn asked as he took a look around the surroundings. Nice digs. Too bad he was going to have to upset the owner. Wesley described the ring to him and with that the trio started their mission.

"Wait here." Angel told them before jumping over the 7 foot fence.

"That's not fair."

"Show off." Wesley and Gunn both said in unison. Moments later Gunn could have sworn he heard what were dogs and something that was not a dog behind the fence. After a bit of tussling, Gunn heard 3 cries or moans of something and Angel appeared by the now unlocked gates covered in specks of blood and sweat. There was no reason to ask what had happened.

Making their way around to the back of the mansion, Angel stopped abruptly.

"What is it man?"

"We need an access. I don't see one." Wesley too seemed to be lost in thought trying to find a way in.

"I don't suppose brute force would be a good idea." He suggested. Angel shook his head. That would not go well for them. It would be in their best interest to be discreet. As the two men continued to debate on which way in would be best, Gunn looked to see that the back door was slightly ajar. Walking to it and looking inside he saw that there was no one around. Giving a small whistle to get their attention, Angel and Wesley looked to see he was already stepping inside.

"How did you get in?" Wesley asked incredulously. Gunn shrugged.

"I opened the already open door. Come on, we need to get in and out ASAP. Gotta take Cordelia to the movies or else."

"What are you going to see?" Wesley asked.

"Signs." Angel laughed making Gunn look at him even more confused.

"Sorry, it just that I've had to listen to Cordelia go on about Joaquin Phoenix for the last week. I think that it's funny that she talked you into it." Gunn put his finger up shushing him.

"Hey first off, ain't we on a mission? Second, you ever say no to Cordy before? I wouldn't advise it unless you want to hear some serious bitching."

"Couldn't have said it better." Wesley added to Angel's agreeing nod. Continuing on into the house, Angel did his silent vamp thing while Gunn and Wesley waited until the coast was clear. It seemed that no one was here. But that wasn't going to last too long. Coming into an open area, Gunn turned to see what appeared to be a shrine room. Angel stopped to look around as did Wesley. He spotted the Kai ring in a display case almost instantly.

"Looks like we found it." Gunn said aloud. Wesley nodded somewhat wearily. Angel stood quiet. Something was wrong.

"Yes it appears we have. And that's not all." With that Wesley turned his attention to the dark figure coming out of the shadows. He seemed to recognize Angel almost immediately. Gunn didn't think it went the other way around.

"Angelus, to what do I have the honor?" Cyrus Vail greeted surprising calm as if he knew they were already here. Gunn could feel his palms getting sweaty. Why couldn't they just cut this guy's damn head off and be done with it? Angel stepped away from them.

"It's just Angel. And actually we were coming to steal your ring." At that Vail's grin turned into a disturbingly evil smile. It made Gunn uneasy.

"I see. What could you possible want with a Kai Channeling Ring?" He asked before answering himself.

"Ah the Seer." Gunn's ear perked up. Of course the Seer just happened to be his girlfriend. What did the old and shriveled up magic man have to say about her?

"Yes it's for her. Now we can do this one of two ways. You can give me the ring or we can make you give us the ring. Your choice." Angel challenged. Wesley and Gunn immediately got in a defensive stance. This was going to get rough. He could tell be the way Vail's eyes started to turn black and the grin was replaced with a cocky glare.

"I'll take the second choice." At that Vail conjured up some kind of energy fireball and threw it at Angel, knocking him back a few feet. Gunn rushed up to engage him only to have Vail disappear in front of his eyes. He looked back to Wesley.

"What the hell? Where did he ….oh shit!" Gunn couldn't finish because soon a blade was flying towards him and he had to damn near tackle Wesley to keep from getting decapitated.

"Okay this shit's getting old. Wes, can you get to the ring?"

"I believe so. Keep him busy." Gunn nodded and turned back to see Vail had Angel suspended in the air and seemed to be crushing him.

"I must say, I haven't had this much fun in quite some time. It's rather boring nowadays. Though I did hear about you destroying the Beast, I suppose I should thank you." Vail taunted as Angel struggled to move. Dropping him down to the floor, Angel struggled to get up before suddenly vamping out and punching Vail knocking him off guard.

"Don't mention it."

Angel's quip didn't draw too much comfort because soon he and Gunn were surrounded by Vail's guards and Wesley was being dragged over as well.

"Thanks for the sport Angelus, but it would have been smarter for you if you had just stolen it and gotten away. Now you have to watch your friends die a slow painful death while you do nothing." At that Vail levitated a spear from the wall and threw it at Angel making it pierce him all the way through. Angel began to cough up blood as Wesley yelled out to him. Gunn attempted to get up and attack only for one the guards to club him in the back of the head effectively knocking him out. And there go the lights.

Gunn was tied up. Opening his eyes and his head still throbbing, he looked to see he and Wesley were binded by some kind of magic and Angel apparently was as well. And they were suspended in the air. Vail walked under them and looked up.

"Now, before I kill you all, I'm just curious as to why you felt it would be appropriate to steal from me. The most revered sorcerer in these circles. I mean it's not really looking too good for you Angelus." Angel looked back at him

"Well I was kinda hoping it would go a little better." Gunn rolled his eyes at him. Yeah no shit. What had he gotten himself into? All he wanted to do was surprise Cordelia and return the favor of saving her life like she did his. But nothing ever came easy in his life and now here he was with Wesley and Angel facing death yet again. Vail smirked before speaking again.

"What do you think I should whip up for them? I'm thinking the Sphere of Infinite Agonies sounds pretty painful. I'll just leave you outside to see the sunrise. You can consider that my thank you, you know since it's been so long since you've enjoyed one." Angel just continued to look at him with an angry look on his face. Vail turned and began to start his spell. Gunn shook Wesley to see if he was still awake. Wesley groaned.

"Well this can't be good."

"Thank you Captain Obvious. You see a way out of this?"

"Can't say that I do. But I think if I ruin his concentration I can get us out of these binds. Give me a second and brace yourself." Wesley told him as he waited for Vail to close his eyes while doing the spell. As he did so, Wesley conjured up a ball of energy, although weaker than Vail's. He flicked his wrist and threw it in his direction knocking him in the head. As Vail yelled out in pain, Gunn felt his restrains loosen and soon he and Wesley were on the floor. Apparently Angel had heard them whispering because soon he was beating up the guards. Vail struggled to get up but he was left weakened by the energy of his spell. Gunn saw this as a perfect opportunity. He wasn't about to get off that easy. Grabbing a sword from the display shelf he waited a second before he moved out of sight. Wesley and Angel were busy fighting off the guardsmen and didn't notice Vail had conjured up some serious mojo. As he prepared to strike, Gunn appeared behind him.

"This is for fucking up my night." He told him as he stabbed him in the back. Pulling out the sword, he caught sight of Vail trying to conjure up something. Thinking fast he stepped to the side.

"And this is for being so damn ugly." With that he swung the blade quickly decapitating the sorcerer's head from his body. Angel and Wesley, having taken out the guards ran up to Gunn to see he had taken care of Vail. Angel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work." Gunn just nodded. He was tired and ready to go.

"Grab the ring and let's go. I got a date and Angel's bleeding all over this asshole's floor. I just need a shower." Wesley just chuckled as he grabbed the ring and a few more relics from Vail's shrine. Gunn tossed him a look.

"They might come in handy someday."

"Whatever."

9:30pm

After getting back to the hotel earlier, Gunn heard through Fred that Cordelia had already gone home for the night. They had been worried sick about them when they saw they hadn't got back. He called her and told her he would be late, which of course led to her cussing him out. After that Wesley and Fred had patched Angel up and left to go somewhere. She was pissed at Wesley and apparently he was making it up to her too. And he was here with the Kai ring in front of Cordelia's door. And boy was she pissed when she opened it. He hadn't even bothered to go home and change and she was dressed up looking quite gorgeous.

"Gunn! Why aren't you dressed and what the hell happened to you?" He just gave her a tired look.

"I got something for you."

"You got something for me? It better be good, because you're about to get real acquainted with the front door." She spat nastily as she stepped aside and let him inside. Moving to the den to sit on her couch she yelled at him.

"Uh, uh! You're filthy. Until you get a shower, furniture's off limits." Gunn just rolled his eyes.

"Okay baby, I get it. You're pissed. But I'm telling you, it's for a good reason."

"Like what?" She shot back tersely. God, was she scary when she was really pissed. At the fact that she was worried on top of that and the bitchiness was out in full force.

"This." At that Gunn pulled out the ring and held it out for her. The way Cordelia withdrew her breath was so loud Gunn thought she was hyperventilating. If it wouldn't have made her even madder he would have laughed. She looked back at him for clarification.

"Is that what I think that is?"

"A ring?"

"Yeah. Gunn, I love you and everything but this is a little fast don't you think?" At that Gunn burst out laughing making her furrow her eyebrow in irritation. He didn't even think about her taking it the wrong way. Not that he was totally against marrying Cordelia someday if they were to make it to that point. But they had to make it there first and right now they still had a lot to do.

"My bad. This ain't an engagement ring Cordy. It's for your visions. Wes said that these mystic dudes made them thousands of years ago in order to enhance their powers and protect them. Since you're visions from the Powers are so strong, this ring should protect you from most of the major side effects. They're still going to hurt but it shouldn't be as bad and they won't blow out the back of your head." Cordelia just remained silent as if everything had shut down. Gunn just looked at her.

"Cordy?"

"So I can keep them without worrying about dying?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah."

Gunn was about knocked to the floor as she jumped into him and hugged him for dear life. Tears of joy were pouring out of her eyes and she wasn't letting him go anytime soon. He just held on to her smiling at how happy she seemed to be. It was worth everything he had to go through tonight just to see her smiling right now.

"Thank you Charles." There she goes again using his first name. She must be overwhelmed and this was a serious thing to her. Made perfect sense.

"You're welcome. But don't just thank me, Angel and Wesley were a big part of this too. We almost died for this thing tonight." He told her as he watched her slide the ring on her finger.

"Wow this feels funky. It's like I'm more sensitive to everything. Weird. And yes, I will thank them tomorrow. As usual, the three most important men in my life have once again come to my rescue. "

"Always. Now. I need a shower. We still got a date to go on don't we?" Gunn said as he pulled away from her.

"Sure do buddy. You have a decent change of spare clothes besides sweats and an undershirt?" She asked as she followed him towards the bathroom.

"I got something in there. Be out in 10 minutes." As he went to turn on the shower and run the water, Cordelia leaned against the door frame looking at him as he took off his shirt. Gunn turned around with a smile.

"Looking at something?"

"Just you." He chuckled at that. Turning back to test the water, Cordelia called out to him.

"I love you." Gunn just smiled. Damn, it was always good to hear that coming from her. She wasn't a very vocal person when it came to that stuff but she always made sure he knew exactly how she felt. That's what made them fit.

"Love you too Cordy. Could you get some clothes out for me?" As she smiled back and walked away, Gunn had to sit back and reflect. They may have only been together for a few months but they were the longest four months of his life. And he and her had been close much longer than that. He still wasn't sure exactly when the feelings changed or what. But what he did know was that they were real and it was mutual. As the hot water hit his face, he sighed in relief. He could finally rest for a second and enjoy life. No big bad beast, Cordy was going to be fine, and Connor could grow up to be as normal a kid as he was going to get being the son of two vamps. And he had gotten back on decent terms with his crew. They say that life never goes the way you plan it and he could vouch for that. But when Cordelia showed him that life goes on and he took it into his own hands, he was even more thankful because he could have ended his and missed out on all of this. And now he was going to make it up to her, to himself, and to Alonna and live it to the fullest. Until the next apocalypse or something anyway. Hell, whatever it was, he was game. Bring it.

Author's Note: If you haven't noticed I've taken bits and pieces from Season 3-5 the whole story long. It was kinda cool to see that it fit so well into the AU I created. I could definitely see this playing out in an episode. Especialy the scene where the three of them sneak into Vail's estate. Well, the story is about done. All is well, Cordelia is now off the expiration list from her visions and Connor's fine. But there's one last task that has to be done before I can say this story is over. Read the epilogue. Until next time Hell Yeah.


	21. Got Yourself A Gunn

Got Yourself A Gunn

Author's Note: Don't own any of this but if you made it this far you can take the time to read to the end.

Chapter 21- Got Yourself A Gunn (Epilouge)

One Year and a few months later- Cordelia's Apartment

"Angel, your sneer is genetic." Cordelia joked as she tried to feed Connor in the highchair. The now 18 month year old was trying everything he could not to eat the food and was making a fuss about it as he did. Angel just took the spoon from her with a slight grin.

"Thank you for pointing that out Cordelia. When's Gunn supposed to get back?" He asked as Connor continued to fuss around the spoon. Cordelia shrugged.

"You know Gunn. It's always something. He just told me he would be back around eightish." Looking back towards the clock, Cordelia saw that it was getting close to 8:00. Where in the world were Wesley and Fred?

"You think he caught on?" Angel asked as he pulled on the balloon string floating past his head. Cordelia snorted.

"Pfft! Gunn's about as dense as a sack of coal. He won't suspect a thing. Now, If Wesley doesn't hurry up with that birthday cake it's going to be Clash of the Titans up in here." Angel turned his head upward towards her and grinned to himself. She had definitely been hanging around Gunn too long and her speech patterns now proved it.

10 minutes later Wesley and Fred were knocking on Cordelia's door and were rushing to get inside. Wesley was holding the cake and Fred was holding the present. She hugged Cordelia as she stepped in.

"Sorry we're late. We had to wait for them to finish the cake. And hide the car. Is he here yet?" She asked as she followed Wesley into the den. Cordelia had gone all out with the decorations and everything. Of course, she didn't go it alone. Angel had been forced to help out while Wesley and Fred were on cake and present duty respectfully. Gunn had told Cordelia once that he had never had a birthday party because he didn't feel like it was anything worth celebrating. Well tough luck for him because she thought different. He was getting one rather he liked it or not.

"No, Rondell and guys said they would keep him busy for a few hours. You know how that goes. Did you get his present finished, I want to see it." Fred was about to blab but Wesley put a finger to her lips and shushed her.

"Fred, it's a gift. Cordelia can wait until Gunn opens it." Cordelia was about to tell Wesley he where he could shove his gifts but the sound of the blowhorn behind her ear startled her.

"Dennis! What was that for?" She screeched. Dennis pointed the horn towards the window. Looking out she saw Gunn getting out of his truck and making his way towards the apartment.

"Oh Shit. He's coming. Everybody go hide. Dennis, turn off the lights. Angel, get the baby." As Cordelia barked out orders to everyone, she straightened up her hair and waited until Gunn unlocked the door. Of course he had a key, they had been together for over a year now. This was his second home.

"My Fair Cordelia, your man has arrived." Gunn bellowed as he stepped into the foyer and put his bag down on the floor. Cordelia immediately walked up to greet him with a hug and kiss. She had come with the intention of stalling him but this part was real. She really did miss him. She chuckled slightly.

"Always a good thing. You enjoyed hanging out with the boys for your birthday?" She asked. Gunn smirked.

"If you mean enjoyed as in having to fight off some hobo demons moving into the neighborhood and grabbing a few beers then yeah I did. You know how I feel about birthdays Cordelia. It's just another day. So now I'm a quarter of a century, big whoop."

"Well, it's a big whoop to me." She told him trying to stress the importance of his day of birth to him. Gunn looked over her head as if smelling something cooking.

"What do you have going on in the kitchen? Smells like something from a restaurant but if you cooked, it's gotta be take-out." Gunn said in all seriousness. Cordelia slapped him hard on the chest.

"You ass! I cooked. Go on and see for yourself." She said as she pointed in the direction of the den. Gunn threw her a look before starting towards the den. As soon as he stepped in, Dennis threw on the lights and Gunn was greeted to the sight of balloons, streamers, a banner, the whole nine. Not to mention Angel holding Connor, and Wesley and Fred jumping out from behind the wall.

"Surprise!" was all he heard as he tried to comprehend what just happened. Turning around he was greeted by the sight of his beaming girlfriend.

"Happy Birthday Gunn." She told him as he hugged him. Angel, Wesley, and Fred soon came closer to hug him as well. Gunn didn't know what to think. But he should have known. Rondell asking him to hang out with the crew. That was odd. They usually only called him if there was trouble or something to do with Anne but this time it was out of the blue. Ironically trouble found them but that was irrelevant right now. Cordelia had gone and thrown his ass a surprise birthday part. All he could was stand there dumbfounded.

"I don't know what to say. Ya'll didn't have to do all of this for me." Angel just shook his head.

"We wanted to. Cordelia said you never had one before. You're family. This is what we do." Gunn looked back at him and nodded, respecting the vampire just a little bit more. It was true, they were family. And he had to admit, they had put a lot of effort into this.

"Thanks." Looking over the food and all on the table Gunn came across the birthday cake and smiled. It was simple. Happy 25th Birthday Gunn.

"Who bought the cake?"

"I did. Cordelia offered to bake it herself but I suggested otherwise." Wesley told him jokingly. Cordelia pouted at him.

"Shut up Lame Bond. Come on let's eat. I made your favorite. Steak and Potatoes." At that Gunn's mouth began to water. Fred suddenly grabbed a box from the table and thrust it in front of him.

"Here Charles, open it." She encouraged with a cheesy smile. Not knowing what else to do, he proceeded to open it. He almost dropped it as he held out the picture. It was a picture of him and Alonna when they were younger and staying at the shelter. She had just lost her 2 front teeth and was smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. He didn't even remember this picture being taken. Fred had gone and had the picture put in a nice frame. Gunn was speechless.

"How? Where did you get this?" He asked dumbfounded. Cordelia put her hands on his shoulder and looked over smiling.

"I asked Anne if there were any old photos of Alonna she may have had and she found this one of you and her. She doesn't know who snapped the picture but she said that she wanted you to have it. Wesley and Fred came up with the idea to have it framed. Now, you'll never have trouble remembering her as she was." Gunn just stared at the picture. It was so candid and real. He couldn't remember what the hell they were smiling about. They were just being kids. He remembered that he used to smile a lot more back then before the streets hardened him. It was nice to see that a piece of his past was still there.

"You did all this for me? Man, let's eat something before I end up like English over here." Gunn joked pointing over to Wesley before he hugged Cordelia once more.

"I was not crying!" Wesley said indignantly as he quickly wiped his eyes. Fred just gave him a knowing look and pecked him on the cheek quickly.

"Yes, you were." With that Angel offered to put the picture somewhere safe as Wesley and Fred went to fix their plates. Cordelia pulled away from Gunn.

"I'll fix your plate. Sit down and rest." She told him as she went to fix his food. He did just that. He looked over to see Angel rocking Connor to sleep. Angel met his gaze and the look in his eyes said it all. He respected Gunn, and more importantly, Gunn respected him. Despite their differences and beefs, Angel was his friend. Family. Gunn called out to him.

"Angel Jr. trying to walk now I hear?" Angel smiled back.

"Yeah, I'll have him on a sword in no time."

"Can't wait to see the first time he gets called to the principal's office. Cordelia's going to show her ass." Gunn joked back. This was cool. It wasn't too often that the two of them could sit around and joke. Cordelia came back a few minutes later with his plate as did Wesley and Fred. The crew of Angel Investigations continued on with their mission and ate.

After eating and cutting the cake, everyone just sat around and talked about the past year and a half and how much they had been through. Cordelia's vision's weren't as severe and she was often able to get the pain under control in a matter of minutes. Wesley and Fred had hit it off and at first it looked like she was going to move in with him. But she didn't want to leave Angel and Connor alone in the hotel and decided to just stay there until Connor was a bit older. Angel focused all of his attentions on raising Connor and continuing to help the helpless. Gunn had a lot to be thankful for.

It wasn't until almost 1:00 in the morning that everyone left and it was just Gunn and Cordelia left. They has cleaned up the den and were now washing and drying dishes.

"I gotta say, I'm definitely digging the Susie Homemaker look." He joked as he pulled on her scrunchee. Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"Don't expect to get used to this. It's your birthday so I'm taking it upon myself."

"Guess that means you're not bored with me yet?"

"Guess not. Are you?" She shot back. Gunn just grinned in reply.

"Never. With the life we live, how can I be. Remember when we went to Vegas a few months back, you asked me the same thing when we went to see Lorne." Cordelia put down the dish she was washing and turned to face him.

"Yeah. And after that we had sex in his dressing room. Good times." She replied smiling fondly about it. Lorne had informed them months ago that he had started a gig in Vegas and to come see him the next time they were in town. On their vacation Gunn and Cordelia had done so. Gunn had been horny time they had gotten there and was anxious to get back to the hotel. Lorne had to do a show and left them in the dressing room. Next thing she knew, Gunn was going to town on her on top of Lorne's dresser and she was pretty sure the security guard outside was getting off to the whole thing. He had to cover her mouth several times to keep her from screaming bloody murder that night. The way here hair kept getting in her face, the way Gunn grunted harder with each thrust. She was getting horny as fuck just thinking about it. It didn't take Lorne long to figure out what had happened.

"My thoughts exactly. We sure have come a long way." He said beside her softly.

"Yep. Sure have. Did I tell you what your crew calls me now?" Gunn shook his head. Cordelia had a bad habit of jumping from subject to subject without warning and this seemed to be one of those times.

"Ms. Gunn! As if I didn't have a first name. And last time I check, my last name was Chase." Gunn chuckled.

"Does that really sound so bad?" She just narrowed her eyes at him before raising her hand up at him.

"I see no engagement ring on this finger. And I don't think I will for atleast another couple of years."

"Damn straight. I'm still getting over the dating you for a year part. Ain't trying to go there just yet, Ms. Chase. Gunn." He added jokingly at the last second. Cordelia snorted loudly.

"You wuss. I suppose I'll be waiting forever then."She said before pausing.

" I've got a man and his name is Gunn." She joked as she danced in front of him while laughing and let the water out of the sink. She knew that he would bring it up eventually someday. They had decided to just let life take them where it was going to and not plan any major future events. But the one thing that they did admit was that they were happy just being together. For such a complicated life, Cordelia made Gunn's life simple and vice versa. Like Alonna was before her, she was now his reason. The reason that he kept going on, living his life. Just for the chance to be able to enjoy it, the good, the bad, and the ugly, with her by his side.

"Dennis catch the lights. I've got a woman that needs some attention." Gunn called outloud as he picked her up suddenly and hoisting her up. She wrapped her legs around him and smiled cheekily as he held her close. He leaned up to meet her gaze.

"You know I love you right?" She told him softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled to himself. It was obvious she meant it in the love sense. That alone made his day.

"Trust me, I know. The feeling's mutual." Kissing her softly he proceeded towards the bedroom and used his backfoot to kick the door closed. Dennis cut the lights off behind them.

Author's Note. That's it. I have officially finished the longest story I ever wrote and I loved it. It just took a mind of its own. I know for all intents and purposes this section of is about dead but I expected as much being as the series is about 10 or 11 years old. Still, I love the characters and wanted to let them shine. I wanted to keep it feeling as much like the show as possible and I hope it came out that way. In the case of Gunn in particular, I had to show that he has just as much depth as any other character besides funny lines and hitting people. On another note, I've already started on a sequel to this story called Group Therapy because I am seriously not finished with writing them. It might seem kind of cliché plotwise at first but I'm trying to keep it fresh and original. If you read this whole story in its entirety then I'm sure you won't mind give it a try. Anyway thanks to everyone who check it out and a special thanks to everyone that took the time to leave a review and let me know that there are still fans out there for this seriously neglected unconventional couple. And a very very special thanks to MBB for being so detailed in your reviews, I hope that it was worth following from the beginning to now. Until next time Hell Yeah!


End file.
